Power of the Elements: Rowan's Return
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Sequel to P.O.E. A powerful enemy awakens in Wii and the elements must now band together to stop their greatest threat who was once their friend.
1. Introduction

Welcome!

Thanks to some who kindly asked, I decided to put the introduction to the next story up right after finishing my previous one. This isn't much, but was all to be expected anyway. I couldn't leave you all hanging like that, anyway.

I hope this turns out just as good as the first story. Like I always say, my sequels don't usually turn out as great, but I have high hopes for this trilogy.

The title of the story I know is long, so I will be shortening it to **P.O.E: Rowan's Return. **And from the title, you can tell this is going to be an action back sequel.

That's all for now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the idea and my character. Cameos are own by their creators.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

**Power of the Elements: Rowan's Return**

Introduction

----------------------------------------------------

The power of the elements started off a myth. Shortly after, it progressed into something far more greater than that. It became a legend. The legend became apart of my life.

My life wasn't the only one affect. Four of my friends were thrown into this unbelievable life we had to accept. We were known as that legend. We were destined to save our city and much greater than that, the world.

Our enemies. The threat. They were known as the Donavons, which evidently meant darkness. They controlled the darkness and their goal was to gain control and power. The leader was named Ganondorf. It was a name we all hated and sometimes feared.

We weren't in this alone. We have one special person to thank, who is also responsible for bringing us together. Pit Icarus. He was our mentor, but grew to us more as a friend. He was responsible for changing us to the people we are today, and helped us learn more about ourselves, especially me.

In two weeks, our lives went from normal to extraordinary. We couldn't comprehend what was going on. Everything was changing around us, but we found a way to stick together and fight.

Eventually it lead to the confrontation, what we thought was our final battle.

We were wrong. Everyone was. It didn't end up being our final fight. It was merely a warm up for what was ahead. It wasn't over, and in my mind it was just officially beginning.

So much is still waiting to be uncovered and so little has been completed. It was pointless to stop now. We were chosen because of destiny. Destiny brought the five of us together, but it also brought us apart. Losing isn't an option and I'm definitely not ready to give up.

Our chance at being triumphant does look a bit slim, but there is always a possibility with a bit of faith. We may have lost a friend and a value to our team, but we will not lose this war. We will not give up. We will turn things around and be the ones the Donavons fear.

We will always stand together, with new allies and old.

It is time to make a change. It is time to fight back.

The time is now.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

I know it's probably not what you have expected but I will assure you things will get right into the action quickly. Everything is going to be set up in the same style as the previous story but this takes place one week after the first one.

About the cameos, please don't ask when you're character is going to show, if you gave me one. It's a surprise and mostly everyone is going to appear at different times in the story. I will try to feature everyone equally but I can't make any promises on that.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the short introduction. Let's see if any one can guess who the speaker is in this chapter. I tried to give off clues and write the way the person would speak.

Until Next Time!


	2. Moving On: Peach

Thank you all so much!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 1: Moving on (Peach)

------------------------------------------------

_One Week Later _

"Roy!"

Echoing. The voice echoed.

Peach felt her heart jump at the sound of Zelda's frantic scream. She spun around, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Falco was lying on the ground unconscious, and right behind them Roy was seen at Ganondorf's hand. The great evil had grabbed Roy, wrapping his large hand around his neck lifting him off the ground. Roy struggled to break free unable to use the power of fire against the evil lord of darkness. His feet dangled as he tried constantly to gasp for air.

"Roy…" Peach spoke softly, dismay was heard within her voice. It too echoed.

Heartbeat. A heart was heard beating rapidly, sounding close and clear to the ears.

Link ran up to her watching closely unable to think of what to do. He searched franticly, possibly for Pit. Zelda and Marth both headed over toward the two teens wanting to help their friend in need. No one moved or budged; they just watching the fearful sight in front of them.

"You are mine." Ganondorf explained deeply. He formed a wicked smile across his face.

Roy suddenly let off a scream. Sobbing. Tears. Hatred. Marth moved forward as if about to attack Ganondorf, but Zelda held him back refusing to let him go. Peach felt Roy's strength depleting and noticed his necklace was steadily losing color. Roy needed their help.

"Stop Ganondorf!" Link shouted first, making a fist with his hands.

Laughing. Evil laughs.

"Leave Roy alone!" Zelda added.

"What's happening to him?" Peach questioned softly.

Marth sighed deeply shaking his head. "Ganondorf is taking control. We can't let this happen!"

The blast. The white light. Everything seemed as if it had stopped. A voice. A single voice was heard. The voice they feared, the voice she feared. The voice who messed up everything, and had finally gotten what he wanted.

"I'm am not finished…"

His voice faded as it echoed, but the meaning remained clear. It wasn't over. After the small bit of silence, the same voice appeared, bringing more fear than before. "Peach!" Her name was being called over and over again. "Peach!" It started off as her enemy but as the progression continued it formed into a voice very familiar. A voice that caused her to think of one other important thing.

School.

"Peach Toadstool!"

Slam!

Peach's head immediately shot up startled, as her heart pounded inside of her. She took a deep breath, waiting for her eyes to refocus to the bright lights shining above. Her soft blue eyes stared around the good size room at the silent, but snickering teens that watched her. Her numb hands brushed against the wooden desk, as she finally averted to the loud object that had awaken her from the sleep.

A ruler was planted firmly on the end of her desk being held by the person calling her name for the past minute. Her teacher, Mrs. Skimmer, stood over her with mixed feelings of annoyance and perplexed. Peach drew enough courage to face her teacher, and meet with her striking brown eyes. Skimmer's curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and being close up Peach could easily notice the strands of gray mixing in. Her pale face was scrunched into a frown, causing her eyebrows to arch. She was dressed in long blue skirt and black top.

"Toadstool." She spoke firmly, about to give a lecture. She only did when she calls students by their last name. "I know Algebra 2 may not be the most interesting subject, but I would appreciate it if you do not fall asleep in my class."

Peach frowned as her felt her face flush. She listened to a couple of teens chuckle before they returned to gossiping about the latest news spreading around school. While Mrs. Skimmer managed to embarrass Peach, she found a way to slip her graded test onto the desk, before silently walking away.

With a sigh, Peach lowered her head to her failing grade. It wasn't surprising to see, but she knew her father wasn't going to be pleased that her grades were slipping. Not being interested in school wasn't the problem, but being an Element was the true reason.

The last few weeks were hell. She was still recovering, with a lot on her mind. Being an Element was part of her life and she knew she was going have to adjust to it. The only problem was time. It was going to take time for her to truly realize there was nothing she could do. It was her life whether she wanted it or not. She was going to have to accept it, one way or another.

The bell rung. The teens rushed out of the classroom with great amusement quickly engaging in good-byes or continuing their previous conversations. Peach was the last to leave the room, as she tossed her backpack around her shoulders and headed to study. She remained silent, watching the other students carefully.

They all led normal lives. They were all different from her. She sees them everyday, and they still have no clue what she was going through. Though it seems like more students roam the halls each day, Peach knew some weren't even showing. There was one person in particular that Peach wished to see in the halls again.

Its been one week. A full seven days since she has seen or heard of Roy. She grew anxious with each passing moment always wondering if he's okay. She still hated herself for letting him go that night at the park. She had let him go and now she suffered the consequences. Getting him back was going to be impossible.

A little faith has developed within her and the rest of the Elements after Pit's return. Their mentor was back and he was ready to continue to train and guide them. He didn't give up. He showed no sign of weakness or doubt. He had high hopes, but it wasn't him who was going to fight off someone who was once their friend.

Despite the fact that Roy has been missing, none of the Donavons have shown their faces since the confrontation. It had been a week since they've seen their enemies. Falco, Mario and even Devon have been missing school. The reason was still unknown, but Peach knew one thing for sure. Roy was with them.

Peach walked into the library and found an empty table to herself. She sat down in the large comfortable chairs and sat her backpack on the ground next to her. Peach didn't have many friends in study. In fact, she didn't have many friends at all. The only ones she accepted were, of course, the other elementals.

The bell rung and everyone situated themselves with school work. Peach opened her bag and grabbed for her selected notebook as the door to the library opened. She placed the notebook in front of her and looked up noticing Pit heading in her direction. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a large black sweater. His blue eyes seemed dreary and heavy most likely from the lack of sleep. His brown hair bounced in every direction as he made his way over toward Peach's table. Without much thought, he slid himself into the seat across from her, resting his elbows on the table.

"You don't have study with me." Peach spoke softly, due to the glaring librarian behind her desk.

Pit frowned and nodded in response. "I came to check up on you."

"Aren't you going to be--" Her voice was cut off, as she lowered her head to the pass he had in his hands. She lifted her eyes back to his exhausted look. "I see."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Peach explained as she opened her notebook.

Pit remained silent as he looked down at her school work. She silently began jotting notes as he briefly examined the clock on the wall behind her. He looked around the area, making sure no nearby students were eavesdropping on their conversation.

He leaned closer, keeping his tone low. "Don't worry about Roy, okay?" Peach immediately stopped and lifted her head. "We're going to get him back."

Peach nodded, returning to her school work. "I know."

"I've been up all night for the pass week searching for the Donavon's hideout and figuring out their plans."

"That explains why you look dead right now." Peach remarked.

Pit chuckled and sighed. "I know."

"Why not take a break, Pit?" Peach questioned setting her pen down. "I'm sure the Donavons will come out of hiding when they're ready. I personally don't want it to be anytime soon."

Pit raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want to see Roy again?"

Peach frowned, taken back by his quick reply. "I…I didn't say that."

Pit nodded as he pushed the chair back from underneath him. "I know. Take care, Peach."

Peach nodded as she watched Pit swiftly leave the library. She waited for him to disappear behind the doors before she returned to her work. Of course she wanted to see Roy again. It was obvious to everyone, especially Samus who was the first to notice. She was just afraid of how different Roy was going to be. He wasn't considered their friend anymore. He was probably already the Element of Darkness. The thought frightened Peach more.

It didn't take long before another interruption was made. This time, it was Krystal and Fox, along with one of the their friends. They headed over in Peach's direction with smiles on their faces. They seemed glad that they found her. Peach politely returned the gesture as she watched Krystal take a seat next to her. Fox and the other teen sat across from them.

Peach felt her gaze turn toward the tall teen as she finally realized who it was. She has seen him a couple of times at lunch, and believed he was in one of Link's classes. His brown hair was similar to Pit's and he had dark green eyes. He wore a blue zip up jersey with a white shirt and some jeans. On his feet were a pair of silver trainers. His name was still a mystery to her.

"I'm glad we found you, Peach." Fox spoke first.

Peach pulled her gaze away from the teen to the young kitsune in front of her. "You were looking for me?"

Fox nodded. Krystal leaned resting her elbows on the table. "We found something, well Cameron did." Krystal looked at the teen in front of her.

Peach was curious as to what Cameron had found. Ever since the confrontation their friends had learned about their secret in being elements. Pit thought it was best if more people knew the truth to help them out in fighting the Donavons. Of course none of their parents still knew. Fox and Krystal were one of those who were in on the secret. Cameron must now know.

"What is it?" Peach questioned.

Cameron opened his backpack and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. He silently slid it over toward Peach. Peach grabbed the paper and unfolded it looking at the message written large and messy in black ink.

_Revenge is Now!_

Peach frowned and turned her attention back to Cameron. "What would this have to do with me?" Fear was heard in her voice. She had a feeling the Donavons were up to no good.

"My locker is next to Devon's." Cameron replied.

Fox nodded and turned to Peach. He held a strong smile on his face, excited about the discovery. "It was sticking out of Devon's locker. So Cameron took it to see what it said. We told him everything, because it might connect to your situation."

Peach turned back to Cameron. He lifted his hand. "You're secret is safe with me."

Krystal nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Cameron won't tell, but what do you think?"

Peach looked back down at the note as she read it again. _Revenge is Now! _One of the Donavons must have written it and stuffed it into Devon's locker. It only meant one thing. The Donavons were back in school, or at least one of them.

"I need to show this to Pit." Peach commented. "I think trouble is about to start again."

Fox nodded. "I haven't seen any of them in school, but you guys should still be prepared."

Cameron looked at Fox staying calm about the entire thing. "I saw Falco earlier this morning."

"Falco." Peach repeated.

Cameron nodded. Fox frowned. "Really?"

He nodded again. "I have second block with him, but he wasn't there. I saw Falco before school started."

"He must have came but then left." Krystal suggested.

Peach lowered her head. Just after she had stayed calm, the anxiousness returned. They were already planning to get their revenge, but on what? They have Roy, and no one won the battle, so what exactly did the note mean?

Pit was mostly like able to figure it out.

She thought about what she had said early. Trouble was about to start soon. It had been a week since any battles or sightings of the Donavons. Maybe that was because they were planning their next move, which meant the elements needed to plan theirs.

The trouble could have already began.

----------------------------------------------

The final bell rung ending the school day.

Hundreds of kids rushed out the building heading to cars, buses, and the streets. Peach walked silently to the bus that brought her home. Due to Marth staying home sick, she had no other ride. Link and Zelda both leave early because they have study last. She had no problem taking the bus, but at least wanted someone she could talk to.

The bus ride ended up being short, since Peach's stop was the second one. She sat by herself, trying to ignore the loud underclassmen, and music blaring out of headphones. By the time her stop came, she could have sworn she was going to go deaf. Lucky she was saved.

She stood and quickly but carefully got off the bus heading down the street to her home. She saw from a distance that her father was still at work. The driveway was empty. Something else also caught her attention. A large moving truck was parked at the house next to hers. A new family was moving in after the house was for sale for over four weeks.

Peach steadied her pace as she tried to catch a glimpse of any of her new neighbors. The only people she saw were the large movers continuously carrying furniture inside the two story white house. By the time Peach reached her front door she managed to catch a glimpse of one person who stepped out of the house heading toward the black van in the driveway.

The teenager seemed about her age and had brown spiky hair with red tips. Peach stopped as she watched. He was dressed in a red jacket with a black undershirt and wore black baggy pants. He had earphones in his ears with whatever device he was listening to stuffed into his pockets.

He stepped out of the van and stopped noticing Peach. Peach jump startled feeling embarrassed that she was watching what he was doing. To cover herself up she politely smiled and waved as she searched for her keys to unlock the door. The teen smirked and nodded in return as he turned helping the men with the luggage. Peach sighed with relief as she opened the door and stepped into her house.

It remained still and silent as she tossed her backpack on the dinning room chair and ran upstairs to her room. In her hands were her purse and the folded up piece of paper she received in study. Peach jumped onto her neatly made bed and grabbed her cell flipping through the numbers until she reached Pit. She dialed his number and looked out the window at her backyard, listening to it ring.

"I'm not here. Leave a message." Beep.

Peach left the quick message and closed her phone sighing deeply to herself. She relaxed for a bit, leaning on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She needed to move on. That's what she wanted to do, but no matter how hard she tried she kept on remembering the pain on the night of the confrontation, and how they lost someone close to them. She was never going to forget and even though the others moved on she was still taking her time.

Out the corner of her eye Peach noticed a red light blinking on her house phone. She immediately sat up seeing that she had a missed call and a message. Peach pressed the play button and listened carefully to the message that followed the woman speaking. The message was dead silence, but faint voices were in the distance.

Peach leaned back figuring it was a wrong number, but as she searched through caller ID, she found something that caused her to panic. Her heart soon raced as she sat up. Many possible ideas raced through her head as she continued to stare at the familiar number. She felt a little hope and contentment, but the anxiousness never died off.

She had to tell the others, and the first person she was going to call was Marth.

The number on the caller ID, the one who left strange blank message, was Roy.

----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I'm really sorry you all had to wait another week for this update. What happened a while ago was really surprising and hurt our family hard, which is why I didn't write. Thank you to those who commented on it, and gave me support! I'll never forget that.

About the story. I first want to thank everyone who reviewed and already put the story on your favorite lists. I was so surprised at how many reviews I had gotten. 14!! Wow! You guys are the best!

I don't have much to say, because I'm in a rush right now. I tried to add a bit of action in the beginning and left off with a cliffhanger! Yay!

For those who guess, congrats on everyone who guessed right. The person who was talking in the introduction was Marth.

The next chapter focuses on Marth!

Until Next Time!


	3. Uncovering: Marth

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

----------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 2: Uncovering (Marth)

------------------------------

"Last night a deadly fire destroyed a home on Ellen Wood Ave. in South Downtown Wii. The family consisting of a mother and her two children made it out of the house but they lost everything including one of their pets..."

Marth briefly pulled himself away from Pit's journal to gaze at his TV sitting on his dresser up against the wall. The television set was turned to the local news where reporter Anne Cathaway was explaining the results of a deadly fire that occurred. After realizing he didn't know the family he returned to his studying, driving himself deeper into his uncle's past.

He sat relaxed in his bed with his back up against the wall. He was still dressed in the blue sweats and white undershirt he wore to bed. In his lap was Pit's journal and lost within his covers was the remote to the TV. On the nightstand next to him was an empty glass of water and an unfinished bowl of chicken noodle soap which sat dangerously close to the edge covering his cell phone that sat behind it.

Even though he came down with the cold missing a day of school, being sick didn't stop Marth from concentrating on the Elements. A couple of days after the confrontation and Pit's return, Marth had taken his uncle's journal to read more about his past and his family. Since noon Marth had his face stuck in the book, and was close to finishing it. He was uncovering the truth.

Marth had noticed Pit talked very little about the mysterious Mr. Game and Watch and much of his family for that matter. His mother was mentioned a couple of times, but it seemed as if Pit refused to truly focus on those dear to him. Maybe he had done that for personal reasons. Pit knew everything about his personal life, it was all safely within his mind. When written down on paper, anyone could easily read and learn.

A sudden loud buzzing caused Marth to jump startled and knock him out of his concentration. He turned his head to his nightstand where his cell phone briefly vibrated across the surface. Marth carefully reached over the bowl of soap to grab his electronic device. He had received a new text message from Samus:

_Get better soon! K? _

Marth chuckled about to reply to the short statement, but a knock on his door prevented him from doing anything else. Marth abruptly closed his cell phone placing it back on the nightstand while he hid Pit's journal under his pillow. His afternoon in bed had surely flown by since his mother and sister returned home. He didn't expect them to be home so soon, but remembered Elice didn't have to stay after school.

"Come in." Marth called, as he laid his head on the pillow looking at the TV.

The door steadily opened as his mother stepped into the room. She was still dressed in her work uniform wearing a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt and a black skirt that falls just below her knees. On her shirt was her name tag reading Ferra Lowell. Her footsteps were heard clearly as her heels hit the wooden floor. She had already taken her brown hair down letting it fall to her mid-back.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling." She explained softly, always speaking in her loving gentle voice. She stopped in front of his nightstand, briefly looking over at the commercials on TV.

"I'm doing better." Marth replied.

His mother smiled as she lowered her head. Her smile didn't remain long when she noticed the unfinished bowl of soap. "Are you eating, Marth?"

Marth nodded in response. "Yes, I just didn't want to finish it."

"Okay, well I'm cooking ribs tonight. I'll save you some if you ever get hungry again." Her voice trailed off as she walked over to his door. Before leaving, she turned back. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Marth frowned and shook his head. "No thanks, I can get it myself."

She nodded as she stepped out closing the door behind her. Once her footsteps were heard heading downstairs, Marth sat up and took out Pit's journal. He looked over at his empty glass of water and smirked concentrating carefully. He held his hand out above the glass and closed his eyes. His necklace began to react lighting up shining brightly within his room. Within seconds water filled his glass.

Marth reopened the journal about to return to Pit's world, but another distraction prevented him. Another knock came to the door, but the person didn't wait for Marth to reply. The door immediately opened and his younger sister Elice walked into the room. Marth's heart beat rapidly against his chest as he closed the journal, leaving it firmly in his hands.

"Marth, I have a question to ask you and I want you to tell me the truth." Elice explained.

She was dressed in a light blue shirt with black pants. Her hair fell to her shoulders and on her back was her backpack. She seemed eager to know the answer and was determined to get the facts straight. It frightened Marth to see her so demanding, and what frightened him more was what she was going to ask.

Elice sat her backpack down on the ground and took a seat at Marth's desk. She turned off the TV, making sure no distractions prevent her from knowing the truth. Marth raised an eyebrow pulling the covers off himself and sat on the edge of the bed placing the journal within the sheets next to him.

"What is it?"

"I saw someone at school today. I never noticed them before, but when I saw him it was weird." Elice started off. Marth bit his lip, trying to figure out who she was talking about before she gave away the name. He had one particular person in mind. "When I saw him, he reminded me of mother. He's in your grade."

Marth chuckled and lowered his head. He was right. He knew sooner or later Elice would find out. He just didn't know when. It took her this long before she realized someone else who was related to her went to their school. It wasn't until her Sophomore year in high school, when she finally noticed her uncle.

"His name is Pit."

Elice frowned. "Pit?" She repeated. She blinked a couple of times, looking down at the wooden floor thinking before turning back to her older brother. "Our uncle's name is Pit."

Marth nodded. "Funny thing. That is our uncle."

Elice practically fell out of the chair from the discovery. She regained control and stood up, with wide eyes as if unable to comprehend what Marth told her. At first she shook her head in disbelief, but then stopped trying to figure out how it was possible. "No way."

Marth nodded again. "It's true."

"Pit was lost when him and mother were kids. They never found him again. How is that teen at school our uncle?"

Marth sighed. "Its a long story."

"I want to know, Marth!" Elice spoke once again being demanding. "Did you forget this is about my family too?"

Marth stood to his feet. "Fine. Remember the Element story?"

Elice shrugged. "Yeah, the one mother told us when we were growing up?"

"The story is true. It's not some twisted fairytale, it's my life."

Elice crossed her arms, with a weak laugh. "What do you mean your life?"

"I'm the Element of Water." He grabbed his necklace lifting it in the air. "This necklace proves it."

"Water?"

Marth nodded. "There are other Elements too. Four others. Roy is one of them. Pit is our mentor." Marth walked over toward the door and closed it. He spoke softly, just incase their mother was in her room down the hall. "Pit did die sixteen years ago, but he came back as our mentor. He's helping us right now."

Elice seemed dumbfounded. She sat back down on the chair taking the news in. Marth stood by the door waiting for her to say something in response. He was afraid of telling his sister the truth, but felt he finally was able to get it all out. Link told his younger brother, and Marth also told Samus. Why would Elice be any different? Suddenly Marth remembered the danger. His family was going to brought into the situation more than anyone else's.

"This is unbelievable." Elice explained steadily. She suddenly smiled standing back to her feet. "We have to tell mother this."

Marth's eyes widened as watched Elice head for the door. He shook his head grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back to his bed. "No Elice!"

"What?" Elice seemed surprised by her brother's sudden objection. She found herself being pushed onto Marth's bed. "Why not?"

"We can't tell mother yet." Marth stood in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Don't you think she deserves to know her brother is alive?" Elice questioned.

" I do, but I promised Pit not to tell. Pit doesn't want mother to know yet."

"You can't be serious." Elice suddenly raised her voice.

Marth sighed as he got down on his knees looking up into his sister's blue eyes. "Elice please promise you won't tell mother. I desperately wanted to tell her when I first found out, but I kept my word. You see the Elements are in war right now with the Donavons."

Elice raised an eyebrow perplexed. "Donavons?"

"Our enemies." Marth corrected. "It's getting more dangerous right now, and the Donavons are going to target those close to us. They are trying to kill Pit and the easiest way to bring him down is by targeting the ones he loves. They already took Roy, Elice."

Elice's eyes widened. "Roy! Is he dead?"

Marth shook his head. He hated bringing up Roy, but knew it was the only way for Elice to keep everything a secret. "Ganondorf, the leader of the Donavons who is also Roy's uncle, took him. He's under some kind of spell is working for them. They already took my best friend, and I'm not going to let them take my family as well. Please tell me you will keep it a secret."

Elice didn't have to think twice after that. She frowned and nodded giving her brother her word. The secret was safe. "I won't tell a soul."

Marth smiled and stood to his feet, hating the fact that he practically begged. He turned and headed for the door, knowing that he had to uncover a little bit more about Pit. There was only one person he could turn to and that was his mother. Marth only hoped he wasn't going to give anything away.

While Elice retreated to her bedroom, Marth headed downstairs to the kitchen were his mother was preparing ribs for dinner. The TV in the living room was turned onto the cooking channel, which is what his mother spends most of her time watching. In the kitchen, Marth found his mother at the stove. She was still dressed in her same outfit, except her heels were replaced by slippers.

"Mother." Marth called.

Ferra looked over at her son and smiled. "Yes Marth? Is everything okay?"

Marth nodded. "I just wanted to ask a couple of questions about Pit."

"You surely want to know more about your uncle." His mother stated.

"Well after seeing some pictures and reading about him, I do." Marth tried to think of something to cover up the truth. He hated lying to his mother but this lie was something she wasn't going to figure out.

"From what I remember, he wasn't the always annoyed by his younger sister type." She started off. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a can of corn. "Pit liked being with me. We would always hang out with our friends together and rarely did we argue. He was very protective over me, much like your grandfather."

Marth laughed in response. He imagined Pit being like how his mother described. He always made sure his younger sister was okay and was always nice to her and their friends. Marth could easily see it in Pit now. He was making sure the Elements were safe first before himself. He was nice to them, and became more of a best friend than a mentor.

"What about his friends?" Marth questioned.

His mother opened the can of corn, and poured them into a pot. "I only remember one friend Pit was always with. His name was..." She paused a bit, pondering the thought. "I believe Montell Wilson. They were best friends like you and Roy, but something happened...and I don't remember much of it."

Montell Wilson. Marth remembered seeing the name.

"Thank you."

Marth turned to leave, but his mother called him causing him to stop. He turned back, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Speaking of Roy, you haven't mentioned him in a week. Is everything okay between you two?"

Marth was silent for a moment, before faking a smile and nodding. "Yes, everything is fine."

He abruptly turned and left the kitchen heading back to his room. He slipped passed his sister who stood near kitchen door in the living room, listening in to their conversation. Back upstairs in his room, Marth grabbed Pit's journal and began to skim through searching for the name. He saw Montell Wilson in Pit's journal, but Pit never explained that he was his best friend.

_Montell seems mad at me once again. I'm afraid that everything is going to be lost between us. We're going down different paths and if I could redo time I surely would to help him. I have others who I can count on though, but it's just not the same._

The entry ended at that. Montell's name was never again repeated in the journal. Now Marth was eager to learn about him and what exactly happened between him and his uncle. He knew Pit wasn't going to come clean the first time around, but eventually the truth will be revealed. Until then he had to keep on investigating.

His cell phone vibrated once more, but this time it was longer and Marth could distinguish between the two. It wasn't a text message he was receiving. It was a call. Someone was calling him.

--------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I had a busy weekend but I managed to write this chapter out for you. I'm still alive everything I'm just not as active online as I use to be. If I wasn't lazy I would reply to the reviews and I could review your stories a lot sooner as well. I'll get to it eventually.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter of Marth. Like I said more is expected to come, so be prepared. Hopefully it wasn't too boring.

The next chapter is Pit, and it's going to be interesting.

Until Next Time!


	4. Elemental Spirits: Pit

Hey! Another update. Woohoo!!

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was actually going to reply to them, but I decided to wait until I update again. So expect a review reply from Baby-G.

Enjoy this new chapter!

-----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 4: Elemental Spirits (Pit)

-------------------------------------

Silence. Silence filled the room taking over the entire area in which Pit sat. It was amazing at how still one place could be. Not a single sound was heard within the room as he sat alone on the couch. A pin drop could be heard from a mile away, breaking the concentration that his mind was set in.

He leaned on his side, resting one arm on the arm of the chair holding himself up. His gaze never seemed to move. His eyes were fixed upon the wooden coffee table in front of him, studying the unnoticed design patterns. His mind was focused on one thing. The Donavons. There are times where he wished it didn't have to be his only priority.

What did his life turn into? From the start, he never would have imagined it being like this. He was happy with his life before, and he is grateful for it now. He had the appearance of a seventeen year old boy. Why would a teenager waste their time fighting the threat of evil, and sacrificing their life? He should be partying with friends, flirting with girls, trying to make the best of his last year in high school.

Although, he questioned where or not International High was really his school. Or was it St. Wii? The one he attended sixteen years ago.

It didn't really matter now. The only thing that mattered was his job and completing it.

"_Ganondorf!"_

His words echoed into his mind.

"_Pit!"_

"_Uncle!"_

It was amazing how one certain night could have ended their lives. The confrontation. If the world knew about it, it would become the talk of the century. That night lives were almost lost, a battle was almost settle, a friendship was broken in two and a new threat had awaken.

Pit lifted his head to the many pictures on the wall. He finally moved from his spot still exhausted and helpless. He stepped around the coffee table and walked up to one of the pictures with him and his four friends. The girl he focused his attention on was Lyn. The beautiful teen with long green hair and bright blue eyes. She was only twenty years old.

"I'm so sorry, Lyn." Pit spoke softly as he closed his eyes lowering his head. They were watching him. All of them. They counted on him to lead the new generation to victory. "I couldn't keep him safe…I promise though…" He lifted his head back to the picture. "I'll do whatever it takes to get your son back."

He stayed silent after that. His gaze never left hers as he continued to stare into her eyes. He waited, as if getting a reply; a message in return. Nothing happened. Nothing but silence.

It wasn't long until Pit felt lightheaded. He took a deep breath, holding his head as he scuffled back to the couch. His vision steadily began to get blurry and his hearing of silence remained. His heart pounded violently against his chest. He didn't quite reach the couch before he felt himself falling. The couch came closer into view. It was the last thing he remembered, before he sunk into darkness.

-----------------------------

"Pit."

A stir was made.

"Pit awaken."

He managed to open his eyes, unaware of what was happening. Pit groaned to himself as he sat up off the ground. His headache had vanished and he felt ten times better than before. He wasn't exhausted and could feel the new strength of power flowing through his veins.

The first thing Pit noticed was the new wardrobe he was wearing. It was the form he was use to seeing before granted the gift of life once more. He wore his white outfit with black shorts underneath. Gold bracelets were strapped to his arms and he wore his brown boots with open-toed feet. Pit smiled as he looked around his shoulder feeling the extra weight on his back. His long wings had returned, which meant one thing. He was back at Elemental Sky.

"Pit."

Pit flew off the ground and spun around surprised to see his master in front of him. Master Hand was sitting on his golden thrown. Pit continued to smile as he studied his location. He was presented in the grand hall. Golden walls incased the room, and statues were found all over the place. The sun shined brightly through the large windows, revealing the wide blue sky.

"Master Hand." Pit bowed.

"No need, Mentor Pit." Master Hand replied. Pit looked up, as he continued to hover in the air. "I've sent you here for a reason."

Pit's smile steadily vanished. He knew the reason wasn't good. Master Hand knows everything, so Roy's imprisonment with Ganondorf didn't escape him. Since an element was in the hands of a Donavon, Pit already failed, but Master Hand seemed hopeful.

"Sir, if I may speak I--"

"There is no need." Master Hand interrupted. "I am not angry with you Pit. There was no way to prevent this from happening."

"So you mean the Elements were destined to fail?" Pit questioned anxiously.

Master Hand chuckled. "Who said anything about failing? No elements are destined to fail, but Roy's encounter with Ganon was something no one could prevent."

"So you're saying we haven't lost?"

Master Hand nodded in response. "Roy may be in the hands of Ganondorf, but there is one thing preventing him from completing his task."

"What's that?"

"The Element of Fire. The necklace Roy wears." Pit felt hopeful hearing those words. "You see, dark magic or a Donavon can't touch the source of good. Ganondorf can't remove the necklace, and since Roy is bounded in darkness neither can he."

"So who can?"

A sigh echoed into the air and a new voice appeared. The voice of a woman. "Ah, Master Hand. When are you going to introduce us?"

Pit raised an eyebrow perplexed. He watched as five glowing balls of energy floated down from the ceiling lining up next to Master Hand. They lit up as the five colors of the elements. Pit held his hand out in front of him as lights shined brightly for a quick second. Once the lights diminished the balls of energy were replaced by older teenagers.

"We've been waiting forever." The woman who spoke before continued. Pit turned to her.

She had layered light brown hair the fell to her shoulders and her bangs parted to the side as they covered her eyebrows. She had celery green eyes and freckles over her nose. She was slim and tall, wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted purple shirt.

The teenager next to her, was the only male in the group. He was shorter than her, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair. He had a small goatee and moustache with dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

On the other side of Master Hand were the three remaining teenagers. The next one in line had long black hair with streaks of pink. She had silvery eyes and wore dark black clothing. She had on a T-shirt with FCUK written across in white lettering and black pants. Silver bracelets were found around her wrists and three silver chains were around her neck.

The next woman next to her appeared to be the oldest of the group. She had shaggy black hair the fell to her neck with bangs covering her forehead. A mark was seen hidden behind her bangs, but Pit was too far to recognize it in detail. She wore an indigo t-shirt with a long dark pink skirt. Her hot pink eyes stared back at Pit.

The last teenager had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore green tank top that was cut off just below her belly button and a pair of blue jeans. Much like the first teenager Pit spotted, she had a tall and skinny figure.

"Oh yes, Pit." Master Hand called. "I'd like to introduce you to the reason why you are here." Pit smiled. "These five are the Elemental Spirits."

Pit had heard about the Elemental Spirits but never met them before. They were very first chosen to become the Elements and after their time was up their spirits remained in Elemental Sky. They became the guardians of the elements they were destined to become. Now they protect and help their specialized element, whenever in need.

Master Hand began introducing them down the line. He started with the first teenager Pit had spotted. "This is Lily who is the Elemental Spirit of Wind."

Lily politely smiled and waved. "Hiya!"

"Then we have Paul who is the Elemental Spirit of Light."

Paul nodded his head. "Hey."

Master Hand then turned to the three on his other side. "This is Bai Ling. The Elemental Spirit of Fire." Bai Ling merely crossed her arms and nodded. "Next we have Lyanna, who is Elemental Spirit of Water."

"Nice to meet you, Pit." Lyanna spoke.

"And last is Hikari, the Elemental Spirit of Earth."

"Hello." Hikari waved.

Pit smiled and greeted them in return. "Nice to finally meet you all, but why are they the reason I'm here?"

"We're here to help you." Lily explained excitedly speaking first.

"We finally get to help the Elements succeed." Lyanna added.

Paul crossed his arms. "You could use the help anyway."

Pit chuckled nervously. Despite the fact he may decline in wanting help, he knew deep down he needed it. He had been up for the past week with little sleep trying to figure out the Donavons plans. In doing all of that, he had been spending less time training the Elements in becoming stronger, but then again the only thing they want to know right now was the location of Roy.

"The Elemental Spirits are going to be helping you from here on, Mentor Pit." Master Hand explained. "They will listen to your words and help you and the elements in anyway needed."

Pit was grateful. "Thank you so much, but you never finished what you saying before."

Hikari nodded. "About Roy's necklace, right?"

Bai Ling frowned. "What about it?"

"Only one person can remove it right now." Master Hand replied. "The person is pure and holds the deep sense of good within them."

Paul smiled nodded. "The opposite of the darkness. Light."

Pit lowered his head, thinking. _Light._

"But there is more you must know," Master Hand added causing Pit to return his focus. "Roy has darkness within him. He is bounded to his uncle, and the Donavons. Although, he is not completely the Element of Darkness. Like I had said earlier, the only thing standing their way is the necklace."

"So as long as Roy has the necklace on, then we have a chance at getting him back?" Pit questioned.

Master Hand nodded. "Which means you haven't truly failed, but I will warn you now. Roy is really powerful. He will not hold back in attacking his enemy, which is now considered you and the elements."

"So how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Pit seemed eager in getting everything over with. He was ready to find the solution and get Roy back on their side.

Hikari shook her head. "That is something you should find out on your own."

"The answer you seek will eventually come to you." Lyanna finished.

Pit sighed. His usual technique was coming back at him. He had told the elements they needed to find things on their own, now it was his turn to do the same. Just like them, he too was still learning.

"About Roy's location with the Donavons…" Master Hand continued.

Bai Ling looked at Master Hand. "Leave that to me."

Master Hand nodded. "When you return to Earth, the Elemental Spirits will be hidden within the necklaces. They will be with the elements at all times, except for Bai Ling."

Pit nodded. Bai Ling's eyes widened as she turned to the master sitting calmly on his thrown. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bai Ling, Roy is bounded with the darkness." Master Hand explained.

"And why the shit does that affect me? I can fucking take it!"

"We could lose you if you stay within the necklace for a long time. It's too dangerous for you." Master Hand remained calm, despite her temper.

"If Ganondorf notices the greater supply of energy within the necklace will he suspect something." Lily spoke up.

"Why the hell…"

"Bai Ling, you will listen to me. I will let you go to uncover Roy's location but after that come right back." Master Hand ordered. "You will stay here with me and accompany Pit when needed.

Bai Ling groaned irritated. "All right, damn, whatever."

"Master Hand…" Pit called.

"Pit, it is time for you to be heading back. I bid you good luck. Bai Ling will report the location to you once it is uncovered. Please let the remaining elements aware of this new situation going on."

Pit nodded and bowed. "Thank you Master Hand. That I will do."

Master Hand nodded as the entire room was engulfed in whiteness. Pit briefly closed his eyes from the brightness of the light. Once he reopened them, he found himself back at the hideout. He was lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He was once again alone. His attire from before was replaced by the outfit he wore today. A pair of jeans and black sweater.

Pit sat up and took a deep breath. All of the new information remained clear in his mind and he couldn't wait to tell the other elements the news. He wasn't alone in this and pretty soon the location for Roy will be revealed. From there on…Pit was still uncertain about what to do.

A tune played loudly ringing out of his pant pocket. Pit reached down and took out his cell phone. His nephew was calling him. Within moments of the snippet from the tune repeating, Pit answered the phone.

"Yes Marth?"

"Pit, I have some news for you."

"Really?" Pit leaned back on the couch. "So do I."

"Well, Peach called me and explained that Roy had called her on her house phone. He left a message but it was blank. Do you have any idea on what it might be?"

Pit frowned. "A warning perhaps? Or maybe a cry for help, we might never know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have the location of Roy and the Donavons pretty soon."

"Really?" Marth seemed ecstatic to hear the news. "How do you know?"

"Is your necklace lighting up right now?"

There was a brief pause as the phone was heard moving. Shortly after, Marth returned. "Yes, how did you know?"

Pit smirked. "Marth I have to tell you and the others something. I want a meeting at the hideout tomorrow after school. I have lots to tell."

-----------------------------------

**Author's Notes**:

Well sadly the interesting chapter had came to a close. I'd like to point a few things out before fully ending this author's notes. The outfit that Pit had worn at Elemental Sky is the one he wears in Super Smash Brawl. I did the best I could describing.

Another thing, there is something that is a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Pay close attention because you might notice it later on in the story. And this chapter happens sometime before and during the last two chapters. I'm basically describing the day of three separate characters around the same time that day.

Also one final thing, I remember someone mentioning it before in a review and I never replied to it. I apologize whoever it was. They asked if chapters are going to be focused on Roy like they are with the other characters. The answer is yes. Roy will get his own separate chapter like the others. All I can say is that it is coming up.

I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I did the cameos well in this.

The next chapter focuses on Zelda.

Until Next Time!


	5. Eyes of the Wind: Zelda

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

I'm terribly terribly sorry that I didn't update last week. My excuse this time was that I was at my dad's and his internet wasn't working. So I wasn't able to write. I will make up for it though, so hopefully expect another update this weekend.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 5: Eyes of the Wind (Zelda)

--------------------------------------

"Here you go, Mewtwo." The voice came from Zelda, as she set down the three plates into the black bin. "I have some more dishes for you."

Mewtwo turned his attention to the dirty white plates and briefly nodded. "Thanks, keep them coming."

Zelda nodded in response as she turned and stepped out of the kitchen, heading back to the front of the restaurant where the commotion awaited. The restaurant was packed this afternoon filled with satisfied, yet hungry and loud customers. Hearing herself think was impossible and no matter how hard she tried to stay in focus her mind would venture off to the real problems she faced. She didn't let it get the best of her, but there were times where trying to move on was the hardest part.

She finished off two tables but within that time three more parties arrived in her section. With three hours remaining, Zelda knew it was going to be a difficult and long afternoon. She still found a way to show her mannerism as she took orders and presented their food.

After the three parties have ate and left, the blonde teen found time to relax with a quick fifteen minute break before getting back into the swing of work. For most of the time, she stood out in the back of the restaurant with her phone gripped tightly within her hand. She leaned up against the brick wall, listening to the cars racing by and the systems blaring on the streets. The wind blew fiercely at times, brushing up against her face and rustling the small bushes near by. She knew the cause of the winds was from her, and it was something she couldn't control. Being the Element of Wind, she controlled the power within her necklace. Her mind and emotions were the main tools as to why the wind suddenly changed pace.

Zelda's soft sapphire eyes glanced at the time on her phone. 3:00. She patiently waited for Link to call like he promised. Though Zelda knew by the time the troublemaker gets out of school from his detention she would be back at work. Sometimes Link just doesn't think and likes to act on his own. It was one of the reasons why Zelda had fallen for him a year ago. He skipped one class and ended up getting a detention.

Zelda stuffed her cell back into the pocket of her pants and swiftly turned heading back inside. Just as she walked through the double doors, the music and chattering filled her mind once more. Instead of heading through the noisy crowded sections, Zelda retreated to the back where Mewtwo and the other employees cleaned.

Mewtwo smiled upon Zelda's entry as he continued cleaning. His task at the moment was removing and filling the dish washer with dirty silverware and plates.

"How is your break coming?" Mewtwo questioned.

Zelda nodded as she grabbed her apron and wrapped it back around her waist. "It's okay…"

Mewtwo frowned, noticing Zelda's dismay. He started the washer and began stacking the clean plates into piles. "You should head home, Zel. You don't look to well."

"I've been going through a lot right now." Zelda answered bluntly.

"Which is a good reason to give you some time off." Mewtwo remarked. "We're covered still if someone does decide to head home."

"I know, but they need me." Zelda smirked as she grabbed her notepad.

Mewtwo chuckled deeply. "I think we'll survive this once without you."

The door opened as another figure entered the kitchen with an order.

"Taking a break again, what's with you?"

Zelda and Mewtwo both turned their attention to the nineteen year old woman who walked over to them. She had long red hair that was pulled up into a bun with light green eyes. She wore the same uniform as Zelda, wearing a white buttoned up shirt with black pants. The woman named Layla had graduated from Zelda's school last year, but the two still worked with each other at the restaurant.

"I still have two minutes." Zelda stammered.

Layla laughed and nodded. "I was only kidding anyways, no need to worry."

"We were only talking about how Zelda needs to rest." Mewtwo blurted out as he finished with the plates. By that time, dirty dishes filled the black bin once more.

Layla frowned, turning to the blonde. "Why what's wrong? You're not going to hurl, are you?"

Zelda softly chuckled shaking her head in response. "I've just been going through a lot right now."

"Oh, well I'll ask Mr. Fliggerson if you can head home early." Layla offered. She turned about to leave, but suddenly stopped as if remembering her true reason for heading into the kitchen. "By the way, Zelda, someone is here looking for you."

Zelda raised an eyebrow shocked that someone was looking for her. She turned leaving Mewtwo and headed for the door following Layla out. "Thank you."

Her mind began to race at who would come to her job searching for her. At first, Zelda thought of the Elements but why would they waste their time coming instead of calling. It didn't make sense. Then Zelda suspected someone worse, and when she walked out front her answer came clear. It didn't take long for Zelda's necklace to light up shining brightly in the area, causing a few people to turn and stare. Zelda's heart raced. A Donavon.

Zelda's mouth slight hung open as she lightly touched her necklace scanning the crowd of people waiting to be seated. She spotted her target, and wasn't too content to see that two people were searching for her. Doctor Mario was casually standing within the crowd wearing a pair of torn bleached jeans with a black muscle-T. The person he was with is what caught Zelda's attention.

Doctor Mario's partner this time around was a female who was no older than Zelda. She had brown hair, that was cut to underneath her ears with her long bangs falling to her shoulders. She wore an orange tank top with a black spaghetti top over it. An orange skirt stretched down to her knees with black leggings and matching knee high boots. A black scarf hung from her neck and orange glasses sat firmly on her head.

Zelda never forgets a face, and knew the teenager had attended her school last year, but this year suddenly escapes her. Zelda figured she dropped out, because she knows she has yet to attend. The teenager was in her grade, and now her enemy.

"Zelda, so good to see you again." Doctor Mario laughed as he stepped away from the crowd walking to her.

"I think the meeting is a little too soon." Zelda replied sternly as she briefly stepped back. She knew they didn't have the guts to fight in a public place, but Zelda feared she could be wrong.

The brown haired teenager smirked as her striking brown eyes focused on the elemental. "We gave you a week vacation. So why now are you being surprised?"

"Do I know you?"

The woman crossed her arms and shrugged. "Do you?"

Zelda nodded. "I do, I remember seeing your face at school last year."

"Now is not the time for reunions!" The teenager snapped, causing a few customers to turn their heads and look. "You must know why we are here."

Zelda shook her head, even though the answer was clear within her mind. She didn't want to think the Donavon's were ready to fight once more. She was alone at her job, fighting her enemies in hopes of saving her city was something she was hoping to avoid at the moment.

"I'm not here to fight." Zelda spoke softly, but continued to show her seriousness.

The woman shook her head. "That's too bad, but I'm not going to let--"

"Amilyn." Doctor Mario interrupted, hinting for her to calm down.

Zelda blinked. A face was finally connected to a name. Amilyn. She was in one of Samus' classes last year. With a original name like hers, Zelda now understands why it had escaped her. Although, why Amilyn would join the Donavons, Zelda couldn't comprehend.

Amilyn made a fist with her hands. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Revenge on what?" Zelda questioned, anxiously. "I never did anything to you."

"Zelda!"

Zelda felt a sigh of relief once hearing Layla's voice. Without a single word to the Donavon's, Zelda turned and quickly left. She regretted what she had done, for it seemed as if she was a coward quickly turning her back from her enemies and fleeing. With so much going on, the last thing Zelda wanted to do was face her enemies alone.

Zelda entered the kitchen where Layla had waited. Still a little anxious by the meeting with the Donavon's Layla and Mewtwo both noticed the fear held upon her face. Layla questioned Zelda, making sure the elemental was okay.

"Are you sure your not sick?" Layla commented. "You look as if you're going to pass out any second."

"I'm fine, really." Zelda assured.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you can head home. Go rest up, okay?"

Zelda nodded as she removed her apron. "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." Layla finished as she left the kitchen.

Mewtwo waved. "Take care Zelda! Be careful driving home."

Zelda thanked Mewtwo before grabbing her belongings and heading leaving the building. She paced herself quickly through the parking lot in hopes of making it out before the Donavons catch her. She fumbled with her keys, realizing how shaky her hands actually were. Her mouth was dry as she licked her lips feeling a bit of relief as her light blue car came into view.

She reached her car, but the moment of freedom seemed to good to be true. She wasn't quick enough, for Amilyn and Doctor Mario greeted her in the parking lot.

"Figures she would run." Doctor Mario laughed.

Amilyn agreed. "Just like the wind she's off disappearing."

Zelda felt her grip on her purse tighten. The wind steadily began to pick up pace as the purple light shined into her face. "What revenge are you talking about?" She continued wit the previous conversation turning to the two Donavons behind her.

"The revenge held within me growing up. You should know, but then again you were always too busy being popular with other things. Like hanging all over your new boyfriend at the park."

Zelda's eyes widened. How did she know? "I don't want to fight."

Doctor Mario shook his head. "We weren't here to fight."

Amilyn frowned. "What are you talking about?" She looked over at Zelda, bending her knees getting ready. "That's my only being here."

A black ball of darkness soared in Zelda's direction. Zelda dropped her purse to the ground as she held her hands out in front of her, building up enough strength to counter the attack. Being unprepared, Zelda felt herself fall back to the ground. The pain was horrendous but short giving Zelda enough time to get back onto her feet. Her necklace shined brightly as Zelda lifted her hands into the air. The winds pace went from calm to hurricane winds within the matter of seconds.

Doctor Mario covered his face as he and Amilyn went soaring back into one of the cars in the distance. Zelda's attack didn't remain long as she lowered her hands grabbing her purse that almost blew away.

Amilyn jumped back to her feet as she charged up another again. Another ball of darkness, this time with lightning surrounding it, soared over in Zelda's direction. Using her Elemental power, Zelda was able to lower the power Amilyn's attack, but still ended up getting hit. Instead of falling to the ground, Zelda's entire body froze from the small pain. Amilyn ran over toward the defenseless teen and kicked Zelda in the chest, causing Zelda to let out a small cry as she fell back to the hard cement.

Zelda feared this wasn't going to be a quick battle. She could easily tell Amilyn was determined to finish her off, but the reason still remained unknown. Zelda was tired of playing lightly, and was ready to step up her skills. She stood back to her feet ignoring the small cuts on her arms. She charged up another attack, focusing her attention upon Amilyn who stood a couple of feet in front of her. The Donavon was also getting ready for another attack.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed her necklace dimming. Everything around her began to get blurry as she felt herself losing control. Amilyn's appearance grew hazy, and Zelda felt as if she was being sucked within herself. She panicked as her vision of the parking lot vanished replaced by another scene.

She found herself staring at a bunch of trees. She was on a simple road and multiple trees sat in front of her. A car raced down the road, way over the speed limit, heading in her direction. The car then loses control as it spun and swerves off the road heading down the grass, slamming right into a tree head on, causing the most horrific sound she has ever heard.

The crashed car sat there. The driver didn't move. The car belonged to Link and once that vital information entered her mind, the mental image vanished.

The next thing she knew another ball of energy was soaring toward her. Zelda screamed as she flew back hitting her own car, this time, falling to the ground in immense pain. Amilyn laughed as she stepped closer, with Doctor Mario following closely behind. Zelda opened her heavy eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain her body was enduring.

"I was hoping this fight more interesting, but I must say. You seemed a bit traumatized a few seconds ago, staring off like you had froze or something."

"Amilyn, we're needed." Doctor Mario explained.

Amilyn crossed her arms. "What?"

"Back at the hideout. We're wanted." Doctor Mario repeated. "The boss."

No more words were said between the two as Amilyn turned back to Zelda. She scoffed and shook her head. "Until next time, Zelda. This rivalry has not ended. I will win."

Zelda watched as Amilyn and Doctor Mario ran, vanishing behind the numerous cars. Using her strength, Zelda stood to her feet and grabbed her scattered belongings. She unlocked her car and practically fell into her seat closing the door.

As she started her car, Zelda grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open dialing Link's number. She was shocked at how quickly the battle against Amilyn left her mind, once this new event appeared. The image, it kept replaying like a movie that wouldn't stop. She questioned what had happened to her and why she saw what she did. The one to turn to on that was Pit, but if what she saw was true then Link was more important.

She pulled out of the parking spot once no answer came to the phone. Anxiously she pulled out onto the streets of Wii, with nothing but the frightening image freshly in her mind.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Again. I'm sorry about the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's around mid-night right now and I knew I had to get it up. I can't be like **Royal Kenya** this time around and surprise you with a double chapter, but I will try to get the next one up sometime this weekend, most likely on Sunday if I do.

An interesting chapter, and I will say I had a fun time writing it. This story just keeps on getting interesting by the chapter. A little stuff was uncovered in this and more will be later in the story.

The next chapter focuses on our favorite hero Link.

Until Next Time!


	6. One Step Closer: Link

Thanks so much for the reviews!!

As I had said in the previous update, I wanted to get another chapter up by Sunday and holy cow I did. I feel so content to keep my word and get another anticipating chapter up.

Also, I guess I had too since **Sage** finally updated her story!! Yay!! This is a gift to her. Congrats!!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 6: One Step Closer (Link)

-------------------------------------

The teacher's dismissal.

It was all Link needed to be free, and once he stepped out of the hell hold prison he was one content teen. It wasn't the fact that he despised Mr. Burgen's Class, but felt the need to skip it just once. Of course, getting caught was the least of his problems. The only trouble he had received was a detention and extra chores from his parents.

"Have a good afternoon, Link." Mr. Burgen's voice echoed from inside the classroom. Link stopped at the door turning back to his middle-aged teacher. "I expect to see you in class tomorrow."

Link sighed and waved. "Yeah, later Mr. B."

Link tossed his backpack around his shoulder and headed down the vacant hallways to his locker. The long spacious hallways seemed frightening with fewer bodies in the school. Link wasn't often seen in the building after school hours so the feeling was different to him. Most of the people who remained were the sport teams and a few clubs.

At his locker, Link placed his bag on the ground in front of him. He dug into the pockets of his tan pants and pulled out his cell getting ready to dial Zelda's number. Though she was still at work, he felt the need to leave a message to let her know he had survived Burgen's detention. As he dialed the number, Link opened his locker staring down at the folders and garbage that filled the small space. He grabbed his books and briefly looked into the mirror that hung on his door.

Time seemed to have stopped that moment. Link's eyes widened as he leaned closer to the mirror trying to get a better glance at the figure walking away from him in the hallway. The person's clothing was nothing but black, and their hair was red, much like Roy's.

Link immediately closed his phone and turned looking in the direction down the hallway. The person had vanished.

With his heart racing violently against his chest, Link slammed his locker closed and grabbed his backpack hurrying down the hallway. At first he believed his mind was playing tricks on him. He thought that maybe he was just seeing things, but something inside told him that person _was_ Roy. After a week of disappearance, Link might have just been the first of the elements to have spotted their long lost friend.

Now, Link was on a mission to see if he was right. His speed quickly picked up pace as Link found himself running in the hallways, searching desperately for the person he had saw. The school wasn't too big, but there were many places where the mysterious figure could have gone. Even though there were plenty of other students at the school with red hair, no one had hair exactly like Roy. Link had a gut feeling, like someone was telling him to follow that person.

As Link headed down the ramp, closer to the upper parking lot, he entered the wing where the English classes were held. He spotted two girls heading toward him in the other direction. One was a junior, while the other was a young senior in his Algebra class named Jun. She had long red hair that fell down to her back and blue eyes. She was dressed wearing a black mini skirt with a dark burgundy vest like shirt. She wore black leggings with brown leather boots and a long blue scarf hung around her neck. On her hands were long black fingerless gloves.

"Hey Link." Jun greeted, briefly before turning back to her blonde haired friend.

Link steadied his pace as he smiled and nodded walking passed them. His dark blue eyes lifted to the empty hallway before him. He suddenly found himself stopping as he turned back to the two teens who were now making their way up the ramp.

"Jun!" Link called.

Jun stopped and briefly looked back at Link. A sudden ring tone rang loudly in the hallway as the junior took out her cell and answered it. Jun smiled. "Yes?"

"Have you see Roy? Did he come down here?"

Jun frowned as she began to ponder. Link waited hopefully but impatiently as he was ready to continue his search in looking for his elemental friend.

"I did see him." Jun explained.

Link's eyes widened. His face turned to complete shock. "Where?"

Jun pointed toward the left. "He headed for the upper parking lot."

Link grew content as he quickly thanked Jun before heading to the upper parking lot. Luckily, that his was original destination for his car was parked there. With this new found information, Link ran through the remainder of the building to the large double doors in front of him.

Only one thing remained on his mind. Getting to Roy. Link felt they were getting one step closer.

He could only imagine how the others would react to knowing that Roy was finally spotted and alive. Of course, Link knew the Donavons wouldn't kill him, since Roy was very valuable to them in their plans. Just then, something clicked into his mind that caused him to steady his pace. Roy wasn't their friend anymore. He was now their enemy. He was under his uncle's control. If Link does meet Roy, it wasn't going to be a friendly reunion.

At the top of the stairs, Link glanced around the fairly empty parking lot. He spotted his car, along with a few others he recognized. So far he was the only person. What if Jun was wrong? Link hated to believe so.

As Link started to walk to his car in disappointment, his necklace began to glow. Link suddenly stopped as his heart continued to race. He stood still in his spot, staring down at the cement below him. Presence. Someone was near him. He could feel it, sense it.

In a heartbeat Link jumped to the side, dropping his bag to the ground. A large ball of dark energy soared by him flying to the car in the distance. The ball of energy vanished upon impact of the silver Sudan. Link rolled on the ground and quickly recovered to his feet. He turned to the figure who was standing behind him. The one responsible for the attack.

Devon.

"Devon!" Link shouted.

Devon smirked as he lowered his hand. He was dressed in black pants, with a dark gray buttoned up shirt. Shiny polished shoes were worn on his feet and black leather gloves covered his hands. His brown eyes glared at Link, who fully recovered to a stand.

"Link, funny meeting you here." Devon replied.

Link shook his head. "I see nothing funny about it." He spat.

Devon shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Devon stepped forward not the least imitated by the elemental in front of him. "This is my school too, you know."

"Like I care." Link replied sternly. "You haven't been seen in a week, why show up now?"

"I have my reasons." Devon explained. He crossed his arms. "Let's just say the Donavons are making a stand once again. The revenge is now."

Link raised an eyebrow perplexed by what he had said. _Revenge is now_. Did that mean the Donavons were planning on attacking? Link suddenly grew anxious. The Elements weren't ready for battle. Their main priority was locating Roy. That caused Link to remember.

"Where's Roy?" Link questioned. "I know he's here."

Devon nodded. "True. He was here, but he's gone now."

"Where the hell is he?" Link yelled. His necklace lit up as the gravel beneath them began to shake.

Devon merely chuckled looking down at the ground. "His mission here was done, so I sent him back to the hideout." Link frowned. He had lost his chance at getting Roy, but maybe it was a good thing. Link knew he wouldn't be able to do anything alone. Devon kicked a rock by his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Pathetic. So Link, where's your girlfriend, huh? Is she at work?"

"Why do you care?" Link questioned.

"I will get her back, Link. You'll see. You're no good for her. I'll make sure she breaks up with you once more."

Link couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit Devon, shut up!" Link shouted.

He was getting tired of Devon and the more the Donavon pissed him off the more he wanted to fight. He saw Devon's plan and it wasn't going to work. Devon still loved Zelda, so was going to do anything to get her back. Killing Link was his main plan.

Link lifted his hands out in front of him, causing his necklace to light up once more. Devon stepped back as a good size of the ground beneath them lifted into the air. Devon laughed he briefly held his hand out in front of him. His brown eyes lowered to Link's necklace, as he began to concentrate carefully.

Suddenly, Link's necklace dimmed and turned back into the clear orb. Instantly Link felt weak, as he lowered his hands. The chuck of cement and dirt in front of them fell back to the ground, perfectly placing itself back.

"What's the matter, Link?" Devon questioned. "Powerless?"

Link turned to Devon. What happened? Why did his power vanish? These were the questions that raced within his mind. His was unable to use any power, and for the first time since everything started, he felt truly terrified. He was powerless and Devon was out to get him. Link could easily wind up dead.

Despite how much he hated it, Link knew there was only one thing to do. He immediately ran and grabbed his backpack, heading quickly to his car. Link didn't stop once to see if Devon was following him. The only thing he thought about was getting away, and hoping to live one more day to see daylight, his friends, and most importantly Zelda.

Link unlocked his car and jumped inside. He tossed his backpack to the back seat while starting it at the same time. Link closed his doors slamming his foot on the pedal and pulled out of the parking lot. As he pulled onto the crowded streets, Link briefly looked in the rear view mirror. Devon was following him in his black truck.

Sweat dripped down Link's forehead as he buckled himself in, and continued to swerve through the traffic in hopes of getting away. Link was able to dodge cars and traffic lights, but Devon was successfully accomplishing the same task. Link could tell the Donavon was determined to not lose him. The race was on.

Link gripped tightly to the steering wheel as he turned down a side road where there was less traffic and obstacles to avoid. Devon turned and began to speed up once noticing Link's plan. Link kept his foot firmly against the pedal as he began to focus on the earth around him. His necklace remained clear. He was still weak. His power was still gone.

"Shit." Link cussed softly to himself. He began to panic.

The two cars continued to race down the road, abruptly leaving the city. Devon had gotten close enough to Link's car to slam into his bumper, but Link remained in control and was able to slightly pull away. With his mind only focused on hoping to live another day, Link failed to notice the sudden dark clouds that covered the once blue sky. Rain was on its way.

By the time Link had reached 90 MPH on the road, the two of them were racing on the long narrow road through the woods. Things weren't looking good.

Devon was getting tired of chasing after the blonde teen, and began to use attacks on him. Link dodged the energy balls Devon fired, but feared he wasn't always going to be lucky. A buzzing sound within his pocket caused Link to jump and almost close control of the wheel. He was able to take out his cell, praying that Pit was calling him. The number was Zelda.

Link shook his head and tossed his cell into the seat next to him. As he turned his attention back to the road, Link screamed. A black ghostly figure stood in the middle of the road. It was no doubt Devon's scheme, but Link's first reaction was slamming on his breaks. He turned the wheel but suddenly lost control.

Link closed his eyes as he felt his car spin. His heard his cell phone collide against his door and his backpack fall to the ground. He saw a white light and believed his life was about to end. His mind quickly thought of the people who wanted to see at the moment and the places he'd rather be.

Zelda. Pit. Marth. Peach. His parents. His brother. The hideout. Home.

Suddenly he crashed. He felt himself fly forward as something popped.

Eventually everything stopped.

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

AHHH! Don't say it's true. I know you guys are going to be like update soon again! But sadly, the next update won't be until next weekend. A little foreshadowing was in this chapter and as you can tell a vision came true. Hmm…

Well, that's all I have to say.

The next chapter…oh my goodness…can it be true…ROY!!!

Until Next Time!


	7. Donavons: Roy

Thanks for the reviews!!

Here is the anticipated chapter with Roy. I'd like to point out that this chapter mainly focuses on the Donavons. This chapter says Roy because he is the main reason why we're focusing on them. Also it's written a little differently from the others.

A couple of more things before we get to the story. The events in this chapter happens a day before Zelda and Link's. So basically I can stick chapter 7 right after chapter 4 and everything will happen in order, but I decided to write about this one later. It will make sense when you read.

And finally, because it seems like Doctor Mario and Mario are the same person I gave D. Mario a name. His name is Tri, but I still refer to him as Doctor Mario in the story. So when people call him Tri, don't get confused.

Okay, enough of me blabbering on. Enjoy!

------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 7: Donavons (Roy)

-------------------------------------

What was this new world? What was the main source of the evil power lurking within the few chosen to control it? It was a side not many people saw, but yet they were soon going to fear. Wii was soon going to realize the Donavon's plans, and would then witness terror unimaginable.

The Donavon's reign was near, with Ganondorf in control. The Elements would just waste their time following destiny and using their powers to stop them. It was worthless. They had received the one tool that would make everything complete. With that special tool on their side, losing was the least of their problems.

Lombardi was just about ready to make his presence known once again. His energy from the fight at the confrontation finally restored, and his desire need to use his abilities against the Elements returned. His footsteps were heavy as he walked the narrow hallways of the hideout. His hands were firmly at his side rolled into tight fists.

The energy within him was something he pleasured. Power. Control. Fear. These were the things he wanted, which lead to his reason for joining the Donavons. Losing friends, memories, or his life wasn't important to him. He found a way to forget about his old life and focus on the new one that waited ahead.

He had changed, completely. Not just him, but everyone at the hideout had changed in the same way. Once committed to the Donavons, there was no way of turning back. This lesson was learned from the previous Donavon who was killed for betraying the group. Ganondorf's own brother had paid the price, but though Eliwood gave his life he also effected the life of his son.

The next room the Donavon entered was his destination. Inside the small room, Doctor Mario was seen sitting in torn brown chair with a book in his hands. Falco stepped into the room, his leather boot hitting the cement floor beneath him, causing dust to fly up into the air. Doctor Mario lowered the book, causing his dark eyes to lift to the Donavon in front of him.

Falco stood in front of the doorway placing his hands into his pockets. The two remained quiet as Falco glanced around the room. Cobwebs hung in the corner of the room and dust covered the floor. A chair was in the corner of the room, where Doctor Mario sat. A lone wooden table was presented in the middle of the room, while a black couch stretched against the far wall. Books were stacked neatly on the table.

Falco flipped the light switch next to him, causing the ceiling light to turn on. This gave more light in the room than just the sun from the broken window next to Doctor Mario.

"What brings you here?" Doctor Mario questioned.

"I want to go with you to the city tomorrow, Tri. " Falco replied solemnly.

Doctor Mario frowned, returning to his book. "Amilyn is already accompanying me."

"I can't stay in this damn hideout forever!" Falco stammered.

Doctor Mario's eyebrows arched. "Then why not talk to Ganon about it."

Falco stepped deeper into the room walking up to the table. He lowered his head to the books and began reading the titles, curious as to why Doctor Mario was interested in such horror and mystery novels. Falco tossed the last book back down, causing it to hang dangerously close to the edge. Doctor Mario, being a neat freak as he is, eyed the book.

"Fix it."

Falco laughed and ignored his order walking to the black couch. "Ganon is too busy with his plans of taking over." Falco slouched on the couch continuing with their previous conversation. "Things have been looking pretty quiet lately."

"We're preparing for another attack." Doctor Mario explained as returned to his book. "In the mean time all we do is wait."

Falco groaned. "That's all we do is wait, wait, wait!" He shouted. "It's not fun anymore since the Elementals are so easy to conquer."

Doctor Mario slammed his book close and sat it on his lap. "You really think that just because we have one element on our side means the Elementals are going to lose?"

Falco remained silent for a moment, before shrugging with a smile. "Yeah."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Doctor Mario questioned. "They become stronger because of the loss of one of their own."

Falco shook his head. "I'm not following."

"The only thing that's preventing them from accomplishing is getting rid of Ganon. Those Elementals still have enough power to finish us off. They can very easily get Roy back."

"You're not scaring me." Falco explained. He sat up on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. "You see Tri, those Elementals were no match for me before and they still aren't now."

Doctor Mario suddenly laughed, as he leaned back in his chair. Falco frowned, unsure as to what was so funny that got his partner in a content mood. He remained quiet as he crossed his arm glaring. His mood was far from being under control, and felt the need to build up rage just to show how pissed he was.

Doctor Mario noticed Falco's expression but seemed less imitated by his look. His laughter soon calmed down as he was able to control himself. He stood to his feet placing his book on the table while fixing the other one. Instead of answering what Falco was soon going to ask, Doctor Mario merely explained the reason for his sudden burst of laughter.

"Didn't you just get finished recovering from your last battle."

"If you were there you would have remembered it was Roy who fought me a week ago."

"Of course, so Roy is the one who's stronger than you." Doctor Mario grinned.

"You're such an ass, Tri." Falco stood to his feet. "Besides, we have nothing to worry about. With Roy on our side, the Elementals don't stand a chance…"

---------------------------------------

"When will I be able to go on cool missions like you guys?"

Mario sighed irritated as he held his head unable to take anymore questions from the annoyance of the nine year old in the room. It was bad enough the Donavons needed more recruits, but Mario found recruiting kids was stretching it a little too far. Of course, Ganon doesn't know how bothersome a little kid can be. Ness on the other hand was considered that kid. From the moment he stepped into the room twenty minutes ago, his mouth wouldn't stay closed. Mario and the other Donavons in the room had to deal with him, which could be a side mission all its own.

"When will I be able to have awesome powers?"

Mr. Game and Watch, another Donavon within the room, was just about to lose his patience. He let out a deep sigh glancing at the black haired child sitting across the room. "Will you shut up? Does you're mouth even close?"

Ness was immediately quiet, taken back by the sudden anger that developed in the room. Mario who leaned against the wall near the door, watched as Ness leaned back in the couch. He felt a smile form across his lips, with the feeling that the little recruit probably wished he wasn't there. From what he had saw, Ness's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. The room remained silent, for the young child had no reply to Mr. Game and Watch's rude burst.

With the silence back in the room, Mario's attention focused elsewhere. The large room accompanied four Donavons and one in training. Besides Mr. Game and Watch who sat near the window on a rocking chair, two other Donavons waited with them.

Louis Rackson III, also known as Tercero, stood against the wall near Ness with his dark eyes focused on the ground in front of him and his mind lost in thought. He held a frown on his face and his arms were folded across his chest. The nineteen year old had short brown hair and wore a long white sleeveless coat with tan shirt underneath. He had brown pants with leather brown boots that went up to his knees and a belt was wrapped around his waist.

Next to Tercero sitting on a crate was Roy, who Mario was told to pay close attention to. The young seventeen year old hasn't spoken since any of them entered the room. His flaming red hair bounced with the movement of his head as the ends hung down covering his eyebrows. He was dressed in an outfit Ganondorf had self picked for him. He wore blank pants that were tucked into his long dark boots. He also wore a partially buttoned up black shirt, with a dark red muscle-t underneath. Both were also tucked into his pants. Hanging around his neck the hated Elemental necklace. The very item still labeled him as an Element and removal of the necklace was still unknown. It prevented him from becoming the Element of Darkness.

Roy's dilated eyes glared at the ground for a brief moment, before he lifted his head to Mario; the two returning eye contact with each other. Mario swallowed hard feeling his body tighten. Though Roy was now a Donavon, the teen had enough strength and power to conquer every single one of them in the room. The thought was frightening, but luckily Roy can only attack on command by Ganon.

"Where the hell is Ganondorf?" Tercero was the first to break the silence. Ness and Mr. Game and Watch both turned their attention to the brown haired Donavon. "We've been waiting for too long."

"Ganon loves to be fashionably late." Mr. Game and Watch joked. Only Ness laughed at his joke, but once the child saw no one else laughed with him, he quickly quieted down, sinking himself back in the couch.

Mario blinked and finally looked away from Roy, who continued to keep a deadly glare on him. "Ganon said he had gone into the city for a bit. It will take him a while to return."

"This hideout completely sucks." Tercero commented.

Mr. Game and Watch nodded. "It's a completely run down warehouse. The only good thing about it is that no one will suspect anyone here, but there's nothing to do."

Mario crossed his arms. The Donavons hideout was located in a closed down warehouse a few miles outside the city of Wii. The warehouse had been closed down for twenty years. They managed to fix up the place a bit, but most of it still contained it's dark gloomy appearance. Though, the room they resided in now was one of the few in the warehouse completely redone. It was considered the main room, where most of the Donavons plan their next move.

Their room contained a long table in the middle, and a couple of chairs that were both taken by Ness and Mr. Game and Watch. Crates were used as extra chairs or a side table. In one of the corners of the room, a deck of cards and old empty cans of soda sat on the floor. Sitting on a crate in the opposite corner, near Mr. Game and Watch, was a map of Wii.

"Ganon only favors a few Donavons now." Mr. Game and Watch continued.

Mario nodded in agreement. "Devon is his close assistant, and now so is…" Mario stopped short as his gaze lifted back to Roy. Roy raised an eyebrow as his glare never left Mario.

Mr. Game and Watch turned his head to Roy. "Rowan!" He called strictly.

Roy blinked and slightly turned his head, his eyes now looking at the black figure sitting on the rocking chair. Mr. Game and Watch laughed as he rocked back and fourth reciting what Ganondorf usually questions Roy to make sure his commitment to the Donavons is strong. "Who do you serve?"

"The Donavons." Roy spoke softly, keeping his sentences quick and short.

"Who is your target?" Mr. Game and Watch continued.

"The Elements."

"What is your goal?" Tercero finished.

"To take no prisoners alive…."

"And?" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

"To not hold back." Roy finished.

Ness's eyes widened in amazement. He chuckled softly sitting on the edge of his chair. "Roy seems much different now."

"Of course," Mario explained. "He's a Donavon. All Donavon's change and he could change back."

Mr. Game and Watch gasped. "You doubting Ganon's plans?"

"No, I'm not. I'm speaking the truth." Mario corrected. "With that necklace still around Roy's neck, he's still tied to the Elements."

"Terc, you believe this?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned turning to the older quiet Donavon.

Tercero closed his eyes and shrugged. "I could care less."

"There's no telling what's going to happen." Mario finished.

"About _what_?"

Mario jumped and abruptly stepped away from the door as it opened. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest at the powerful voice that echoed into the room. Two new figures entered the scene, Ganondorf and Devon. Mario choked, wondering to himself if he should reply to Ganondorf's question or remain silent.

Ganondorf's heavy footsteps echoed as he stepped deeper into the room. Devon walked in and grinned, glancing at the guys in the room. He glared at Roy last, as a sudden frown formed across his face. Mario watched him carefully, noticing Devon's reaction toward Roy. He clearly saw the hatred within Devon's eyes.

"What is this, a party?" Ganon laughed as he looked around at the individuals in the room. He crossed his arms. "We have work to do, gentlemen."

Mr. Game and Watch nodded. "Yes sir!"

"What can I do?" Ness called out, as he stood from his seat.

Ganondorf looked down at the young child and chuckled. He turned to Mario, who suddenly became anxious believing his job wasn't going to be pleasant. "Mario, take the runt and give him some training. I want him to be prepared for his job at the Gaiden residence."

Mario took a deep breath wanting the urge to decline, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Babysitting wasn't the job he had in mind, but whatever Ganon orders must be obeyed. Mario learned that, but still wished there were times where he was treated better in the Donavons.

"Hey!" Ness stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm not a runt."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Ganondorf explained solemnly. "You better be glad you're excepted at all."

Ness crossed his arms as he shook his head. Tercero opened his eyes and glanced over at the sudden bright red light shining in his face. He held his hand above his eyes, looking over at Roy who was responsible for the color. "What's going on?"

Mario watched as Ganondorf walked around the table to the crate Roy sat at. His necklace was responsible for the sudden light. Mario walked over to Mr. Game and Watch, as they continued to watch the necklace. Roy, who remained quiet, also seemed staggered at what was happening. It gave Mario the impression that Roy wasn't the one responsible.

"What is it, Ganon?" Devon questioned.

Ganondorf frowned, shaking his head. Within seconds the light dimmed and returned back to its clear orb. Ganondorf seemed puzzled at first, but as a smiled formed across his face, he seemed as if he knew what had happened. His anxiousness quickly died off, as he stepped back. Roy's steady glared turned to the evil lord in front of him.

"It's nothing we have to worry about." Ganondorf replied.

"I sense a greater energy, Ganon." Mr. Game and Watch explained.

Tercero and Mario both agreed to Mr. Game and Watch's statement. Ganondorf only shrugged it off as he turned heading for the door. "We're not going to let this incident stop anything. Roy is ours now. He will soon be the biggest threat Wii will ever witness."

Roy lifted his head. "I will not fail. Those Elements will be wiped off this planet. I'll make sure of that."

Ganondorf grinned. "I know you will." He turned to Devon next to him. "Devon, tomorrow I want you to take Roy to your school. You know what to do."

Devon nodded and grinned. "Yes sir. We'll do our best."

"Tercero, I want you to come with me." Ganondorf explained. He looked over at Roy, glaring down at the necklace. "Right now, my main priority is getting the necklace off."

-------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there you go. Foreshadowing was presented in this chapter and some might be able to guess it. I want to see if anyone can correctly tell me why Roy's necklace went off. If you paid attention you might be able to get it right. The answer is actually easy. The prize? Ah, an awesome next chapter and some recognition.

I'm going to announce this now even though we don't have to worry about it for a couple of weeks, but April 15-22 I'm going to FL for April Vacation. I will be unavailable to reach a computer so I won't be able to update during that week. I'll try to get a double chapter going again before than, but I can't make any promises.

Also, I finally mentioned every cameo. Yay!

The next chapter focuses on Pit!

Until Next Time!!


	8. The Meeting: Pit

Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Enjoy!!

----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 8: The Meeting (Pit)

------------------------------------

Pit forced himself to concentrate, as his grip on the door handle tightened with each passing moment. He realized it was a mistake to ride with Zelda through the busy crowded streets of Wii, but knew she wasn't capable of driving alone. Still, he easily saw that she was vexed along with the other two Elementals. Her grip on the steering wheel was tight, and her hands were shaky. Most of the ride was quiet, for Zelda focused on the road and their surroundings. Within her azure eyes, Pit saw the anxiousness. He saw the fear that Zelda held for Link at the moment. She grew very impatient, which explained the reason for her speeding and her flying through the yellow lights.

_I saw an image. It was of Link…_

Pit remembered hearing her voice over the phone. An image. It was more like a premonition. Before Zelda even had the chance to tell Pit, he had figured something happened. He sensed that the group was getting weaker, and had a feeling that something was missing. One of the necklaces wasn't responding, and Pit knew it wasn't because of the fire. Though, the last thing on his mind would be a car accident.

After hearing that, Pit grew anxious himself.

"Oh my god Pit, I can't believe this happening right now." Zelda suddenly returned to her nervous rants as she quickly stopped at a red light. She brought her hand to her mouth, nervously biting on her nails. "I didn't want to believe that what I saw was true, but I can't help but worry. I don't know what I'd do if something happens with Link. I don't want to think about it. The Donavons are up to no good again, they will surely pay if something bad happens."

The light turned green and Zelda was off again.

Pit turned his head looking in the side view mirror at the black car behind them. Marth and Peach both followed close behind, making sure Zelda didn't get too far ahead. Pit continued to think, while trying to listen to Zelda's ramble as well. They ended up passing the empty school, where Pit had spotted peel out tracks coming from the campus. He tried to figure out which Donavon was responsible for chasing Link. He hated to think it was Roy, but knew he couldn't drive.

Zelda stopped a few blocks down from the school at the next light that had turned red. Pit lifted his head as he leaned forward glancing down the side road to the left of the them. He felt a small great force coming from that direction. Power. Hope. Strength. Most importantly, Link.

Pit pointed. "Zelda, head down there."

Without questioning his commands, Zelda did as told and pulled into the turning lane. Once the arrowed turned green, Zelda sped down the road with Marth following close behind. They ended up heading down a side road with fewer traffic. Eventually trees began to surround them on both sides and two parked cars were seen in the distance.

Zelda gasped, causing Pit to lean forward squinting to get a better look. As they came closer, Pit recognized the two cars. Fox and Luigi. They stood on the side of the road with cell phones in their hands, staring at something within the woods.

Zelda stopped the car abruptly putting it in park. She threw herself out of the car and ran over toward Fox and Luigi bombarding them with millions of the questions. Pit watched from the passengers seat. Fox held his head low as he silently pointed to the car at the edge of the woods before turning back to his yellow van. Zelda hurried as she ran toward Fox's car, opening the back doors. As Pit unbuckled his seatbelt, Peach ran passed the car following Zelda.

_Do not worry. _

Pit listened as Hikari's voice echoed through his mind. He felt himself smiling as he stepped out of the car. He made his way over toward Fox and Luigi as Marth came running up from behind with his keys dangling in his hands. As Pit had gotten closer to them, he spotted Link's car crashed against the tree. Smoke was rising from the hood and the front windows were smashed. The driver's door was wide opened, as the airbag was seen hanging out from the steering wheel.

"You seem calm." Pit stopped and turned to his nephew standing next to him. Marth placed his hands in his pockets, with a slight smile. "Like everything is okay."

Pit nodded. "Everything is okay."

Fox sighed as he hung up his cell phone walking toward the two teens. " About time you guys got here!" He exclaimed. "We began to panic." He pointed down to the remains of Link's car. "We saw Link's car and pulled over immediately. We found him still inside so we managed to pull him out and carry him to my van."

Luigi walked up to Fox joining the conversation. He was younger than the teens being only sixteen and a junior in high school. He wore a pair of blue jean shorts, with a green sweater and skater shoes. "We turned his car off and I was about to call the cops, but Fox told me not to."

Pit turned to Fox. It was the right thing to do. The Wii Police shouldn't be brought into this situation, at least not yet. Too many innocent lives would be at risk. Plus, it would cause Ganon to laugh at the thought the Elementals turn to help from the SWAT team.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle this mess." Pit turned back to Link's car. Just seeing the condition it was in. No one could have survived it.

Marth leaned to the side as he watched Zelda jump into the van. Peach stood by the door, looking inside to where Link was placed. "How is he?"

Fox briefly looked over his shoulder before turning back to the two teens. "He's unconscious. Surprisingly he has nothing but a cut on his forehead and a swollen arm. I can't believe he survived." Fox chuckled. "But I guess Pit you have something to do with it."

Pit shook his head as he casually walked over to the van. "Not me."

Peach stepped to the side as Pit stood in front of the door, staring down at Link lying on the back seat. He remained unconscious, with a folded up paper towel on his forehead to stop the bleeding and as Fox had mentioned before his left wrist was a bit swollen. Besides the small cuts on his arm, most likely from the flying glass, Link was in better shape. His necklace was steadily glowing.

Zelda was down on her knees besides Link, placing one hand on his chest while the other began to stroke his damp hair. She turned to Pit, who silently watched her. Her eyes filled up with tears as a couple escaped rolling down her flushed cheeks. Pit felt the wind slowly pick up pace.

"He'll be all right, Zelda." Pit assured, softly.

Zelda only nodded as she bent down wrapping her arms around him. How were they going to explain this to his Link's parents? It was too soon in the war for any parents to understand that the Elementals have returned. It was going to be a difficult task, and Pit feared breaking the rules would have to be an option.

"Hey Pit!"

Pit pulled himself away from Link and headed back to Fox and Luigi while Peach began to comfort Zelda. Luigi, responsible for calling him, had pointed to Fox who was busy talking on the phone. Luigi licked his lips with a smile as if a new idea had entered the scene.

"Fox's uncle owns a car shop." Luigi explained. Pit folded his arms cross his chest and nodded. "He's talking to his uncle right now. It seems he might be able to come and get Link's car and fix it up." Luigi paused as he looked back at the smashed vehicle. "Well, try to at least."

Pit nodded once more. The idea was perfect and worked out well. It was an easier way for them to avoid the police. Luckily Fox was related to someone who could most likely help them out. The only thing that mattered was Link explaining to his parents what had happened to his car.

Suddenly the area had gotten darker. Low clouds began to roll in, covering the partially clear blue sky. Pit lifted his head, listening to the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. He briefly looked back at the van, where Link laid, before heading over toward Fox.

By the time Pit reached the young teen, Fox had hung up on the phone giving thumbs up on the plan. "My uncle said he'll do it. He's going to come right now to retrieve the car. Luigi and I will stay here until he comes."

"Thanks Fox." Pit thanked.

Fox shrugged. "I'm happy to help you guys out."

Pit turned to Marth. "Help me bring Link to Zelda's car. We need to head back to the hideout."

"What for?" Marth questioned.

Pit and Marth both headed to the parked van. "A meeting."

---------------------------------------

Pit walked into the hideout from outside, after getting a bit of a breather from the fresh air. The dark clouds now covered the sky, letting off a few small showers, but for the most part the rain was holding off. Pit had noticed the strange sudden change in the weather recently, but didn't give it much thought. This had been the third time this week, the weather predictions had ended up being wrong.

Inside the living room, Zelda was pacing herself in the far corner, talking to her mother on the phone making up a lie on why she hasn't returned home yet. Marth sat at the table with his faced stuffed into his school work. He was busy working on the homework he had missed for being out sick. Peach was the only one at the moment focusing on the job. She was knelt down in front of the couch where Link rested still unconscious. Her necklace lit up as she was using her powers to heal Link's wounds. So far, the silent blonde had fixed his cut on his forehead, and was now tending to his swollen arm.

Marth looked over his shoulder as Pit stepped into the room. They had been ready to start the meeting for over twenty minutes, but Pit didn't want to begin without Link. It would save the teenager some time from repeating himself all over again. Though, they didn't know how long until the earth Elemental regains consciousness. Time was being wasted.

Marth rested his elbow on the table, as he began to chew on the end of his pen. "Who do you think did it?"

Pit shrugged. "I hate to point out names, because any of the Donavons could be responsible."

"We should be thankful he survived." Peach commented softly.

"So far we believe he is okay." Pit explained as he walked around the couch, standing next to Peach. "Though, we are still uncertain if he is in a coma."

"Just let's focus on something positive." Zelda hung up her phone and tossed it back within her purse.

She walked over toward the other couch and took a seat, rubbing her eyes exhausted. She was still anxious. Pit could easily read it within her face. She was worried about Link, her boyfriend. She had every right to be. All of them prayed for their friend to wake up, but sadly this was something Pit could not even control. All they could was wait. Waiting was the difficult part.

"I guess I should explain why I wanted this meeting in the first place." Pit spoke up. He stepped away from Peach and headed over toward the table, near his nephew, leaning up against it. "There's some information that I learned yesterday."

"What's that?" Marth questioned, now fully pulling his attention away from school work.

"We were never able to prevent Roy from going with Ganondorf." Pit started off. "It was almost like it was destined to happen, but I am not saying that Roy was destined to be the Element of Darkness."

"That doesn't make sense." Zelda called out. "If Roy was destined to go with Ganondorf, how are we able to win?"

"There is one thing keeping Roy from fully becoming the Element of Darkness." Pit explained. "Which is the necklace he still wears."

Marth dropped his pen, rubbing his chin with his hand. "So I take it the only way is to remove the necklace, but no nobody can?"

Pit shook his head. "You're close. Someone can remove Roy's necklace, and the one person is Peach."

Peach seemed staggered that she was brought into the conversation. She stood to her feet, briefly turning her attention away from Link. With a frightful expression she glanced at Pit, pointing to herself. "Me?"

Pit nodded. "Only a person who is pure and holds a sense of good within them. The opposite of bad is good. The opposite dark is light."

Peach lowered her head. "So I'm the only one?"

Pit nodded. "There's no need for you to worry. So far, Ganondorf has no clue about this."

"So Roy is still the Element of Fire, right?" Zelda questioned. "I mean, as long as he wears the necklace."

"Yes." Pit answered. He crossed his arms. "As long as he is still bounded to the necklace, he is still considered the Element of Fire. He is still an Element which is the very reason why we haven't lost."

"Pit…" Peach briefly paused. Pit turned his attention to the soft blonde hair teen, as she tried to answer her question while remaining calm. Pit noticed it was difficult for Peach to talk about this subject. She was close Roy, and the mentor believed there was a little something more going on. "Is it possible to get him back?"

Pit nodded. "Of course. The only question is how to get him back. There is a way, but we just have to find it." Pit stopped as he glanced at everyone's necklaces. The Elemental Spirits. He had almost forgot. "There's something else I need to explain. This is surely going to impact us from here on and they will aid and guide you through this war."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "They?"

Before anther word was spoke, the four necklaces lit up and began to shake around their necks. Everyone looked down, watching as four colorful mists seeped out of the orbs filling the room. The mists lifted into the air and formed the appearance as humans, turning into the four spirits. The Elements stared astonished at the spirits that had just appeared from within their necklaces.

Lily waved for she the first to speak after the silence that filled the room. "Hiya!!"

"What's going on?" Peach lowered her head to Pit.

"They are known as the Elemental Spirits." Pit explained.

Lyanna lowered herself from the air and took a seat on the table. "We've been inside your necklaces for a day now."

Lily laughed. "Don't plan on kicking us out either."

Pit agreed. "They are here to help you win this battle."

"By doing what?" Zelda questioned.

"Helping you train." Hikari answered.

Paul crossed his arms. "Since it's hard enough for Pit do it alone. We thought he may need some help."

"So you guys are going to be with us at all times?" Marth questioned.

Lyanna nodded. "Knowing your every move."

"But…" Peach stammered briefly as she counted the Elemental Spirits within the room. Only four were present. "Who is Roy's?"

"Bai Ling." Paul replied.

"She is probably with Roy at the moment. She's uncovering his location." Pit finished.

After a few minutes, the spirits began to explains themselves to their respected Elements. Pit silently watched and listened to their conversations, with a little bit more on his mind. He was content that the spirits were helping out like Master Hand had wanted, but knew that it still going to be a difficult path from here on.

Everything was happening so quickly, it was too much for Pit to handle. Accidents, incidents, news, everything was flying by right in front of his face and he was unable to grasp it. He was unable to stop time and rest for a couple of minutes. Ever since Roy was brought to the Donavons, life was speeding up and wasn't waiting for anyone. Even though his body remained a seventeen year old, he feels as if by the time everything is over he will reach the age of an elderly. He will have witness so much stuff within his life, and know so much knowledge. And it would be the first time in his life where he would actually feel like an adult.

"Guys, Link's waking up!!" Peach exclaimed.

Pit blinked, snapping himself back to reality. He leaned off the table and walked over toward the couch where Link stirred finally moving his head and body. Zelda ran over toward the couch where Link laid and bent down next to Peach calling Link's name as she grabbed his hand. Link closed his eyes tightly before slightly opening them, most likely being blinded by the light.

"Link!" Zelda cried.

Link took a deep breath as he forced himself up on the couch. "Zelda…" He groaned holding his head. "What's going on?"

"I'm so glad you're okay." Zelda wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

Link, still pondering over where he was, looked around the room as he steadily returned the embrace. Zelda pulled away from him and carefully placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a short kiss upon the lips.

Peach smiled. "It's good to see you back with us, Link."

"What…" Link lowered his head, trying to regain the memory he was missing.

"What happened Link?" Zelda questioned. "Please tell us."

Link lifted his head. "I barely remember. I was leaving the school and being chased by…Devon…"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Devon!" She gasped unable to accept the fact that her ex-boyfriend almost killed Link.

Marth leaped out of the chair walked up to the back side of the couch. "Devon is responsible for this?"

Link nodded, "Then I crashed. How did you guys find me?"

"I had saw an image." Zelda explained.

Pit shook his head. "More like a premonition."

"What?" Zelda looked up at Pit.

Lily nodded as she stood by the couch Zelda previously was at. "Premonitions are the special gifts you have, Zelda."

"Who are you?" Link questioned.

"We're the Elemental Spirits, Link." Paul answered.

Hikari walked over near the coffee table in front of the couches. "I'm your Elemental Spirit."

"Really?" Link seemed a bit perplexed and surprised by the discovery.

"She is the reason why you lived, Link." Pit added. "She protected you from the crash."

"Thank you." Link turned back to Hikari.

Hikari shook her head. "It's my job."

"What the hell is going on? A damn party is going on without me?"

Everyone turned their attention to the door as Bai Ling appeared from the other side. Pit moved from his position behind the couch and walked over to the last Element Spirit who entered the room. She stepped deeper into the room, and crossed her arms glaring at the others who silently watched her.

"Did you uncover anything?" Lyanna inquired.

"The fuck I did." Bai Ling replied. "I know the shitty ass hideout the Donavons are at."

Peach stood to her feet, clasping her hands, seeming a bit hopeful. "And Roy is there?"

Bai Ling nodded. Pit stopped in front of the black haired spirit. "Where is it?"

"A shut down warehouse on the outskirts of Wii."

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Well, there's the chapter. I had to rush it a bit and I apologize, I believe it still turned out well. I started it last night, but didn't get to finish it until tonight after coming home from my Easter dinner with the family.

I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, but I hope you all enjoy it. I guess a longer chapter isn't so bad. More will be uncovered about certain things that didn't get mentioned in this chapter. Also, Pit mentioned the weather business for a reason. Keep a look out on that one. It's going to return later in the story.

I don't have much to say except this is my gift to you for my two years of being on the site. I updated! Yay! Also, if you didn't catch the memo, I'm heading to FL next Sunday, so I might only get one more update before than. I promise I'll try not to leave you all at a terrible cliffhanger since it won't be two weeks until the next update.

Quick shout-out to **Royal Kenya **who celebrated her 18th birthday yesterday!

The next chapter is Marth!

Until Next Time!


	9. Conflict: Marth

Hey everyone! Now before you all start yelling at me, I did finish this chapter before my vacation. Unfortunately the site wasn't working, so I was unable to submit it before I leave and now I have to change my author's notes. I told **BKP** too that I had finished the chapter so she is my proof!!

Ah, thanks for the reviews!!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 9: Conflict (Marth)

-------------------------------------

The meeting.

It ended up being one of the most important meetings they have ever had. It left a mark within Marth's mind, and was his only focus as he drove Peach home. They have gained so much information, whether it will help them or not still remained unclear. Allies, powers, the plan, and more importantly Roy. They were aware of everything. Just from this new valuable info, Marth felt that things were starting to turn around. He felt that they were now ahead in the game. With a little bit more faith and training, getting Roy back would be an easier task.

Music lightly played out of the speakers filling their ears with pop and rock songs from numerous popular artists. The light rain fell aimlessly from the dark sky hitting the front windowsill only to be wiped away by the steady working wipers. The ride was mainly quiet as the two Elementals sat in thought. Peach relaxed in the passenger's seat with her gaze staring out the side window at the stores and cars racing by. Marth kept his attention on the road, as he lightly tapped the steering wheel with his thumb.

Premonitions? Was it true? It was a useful yet terrifying power. Marth could only image the fear that went through Zelda the moment she saw Link crash. Occurring to Pit, each Element is gifted with a special power. Zelda has premonitions. Peach has the ability to heal. Of course, Pit also mentioned that each special ability appears at different times. Link and Marth were both clueless as to what their special powers are. The only downside for the two teens was waiting. Every generation the powers end up being different, so Pit was just as clueless as them.

Peach shifted in the seat next him relaxing her hands on her lap. Marth briefly turned his head to check up on his friend. She held the expression as if her best friend had just died. Misery and torment. Her light pink lips were turned down into a frown, and her fragile azure eyes fought back the heavy tears. To Marth, it seems like a smile would never appear on her face again. She was a princess who with a dark and miserable side to her that no one would suspect.

He wished he could help her. He wanted to do something, anything to get her back to her normal self. Although, she was the one who could possibly determine the future for Wii. Just by one single action, Wii could end up a peaceful normal city, or a living nightmare of hell. Being the only one who can change that puts a lot of pressure on someone's shoulders. Marth pitied her. He gave her his sympathy, but as a friend can do nothing but support her and help fight.

"I'm glad Link is okay." Peach randomly spoke out to break the silence.

Marth leaned his head back on the seat, briefly gazing in his rearview mirror. "Me too." He sighed.

Marth was content to know that Link was alive and ready to get back into the fight after a little bit of rest. He was only anxious about his friend's situation. Paris would surely notice that Link's car is missing. How was Link to explain to his mother that he had gotten into car accident by his enemy? Zelda was already responsible for driving Link around until his car is fully repaired, if able to return to its original state.

Just thinking about Link's family, caused Marth to remember his. The dreams, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit still refusing to reveal himself; these things were only making Marth's life miserable. He didn't know how long he could handle lying to his mother. With his sister now knowing the entire situation and plan, it only made Marth fret more. It caused Marth's grip on the steering wheel to tighten, as he became suddenly tense. Peach noticed this, as she turned to the blue Elemental.

"Marth, are you okay?"

Marth nodded, as he turned his right blinker on to turn down the street. "I've been thinking about my family."

Peach reached over and lowered the volume of the radio. "About what?"

"Pit."

Peach nodded understanding Marth's problem. "I see. Does it feel weird that Pit is your uncle?"

"Well…" Marth shrugged. He took a deep breath as they came to a stop. "At first I was a little puzzled by it. I couldn't get it out of my mind, but now I finally get to see my uncle. I realized that despite his appearance, he really is a grown man on the inside." Marth stepped on the gas. "His personality and everything is that of an adult."

"I've noticed it too." Peach commented softly. "But how does it tie into your family?"

"My mother still doesn't know about him being alive." Marth replied. "Elice knows, but my mother is still clueless. I really want her to know. I'm tired of lying to her about everything. Life would be so much easier."

"At least you have a parent to tell." Peach turned her head to the window. "My father is barely home to know what I'm doing."

"Hey, that might be a good thing." Marth added. "But I'm still a bit tense about the situation. Part of me is screaming to tell her, but the other half wants to stay truthful to Pit, and keep a secret."

Peach seemed a bit unsure of what knowledge to give her troubled friend. She lowered her head to her white dress that fell to her knees and her sandals upon her feet. "I guess all you can do is go with what you believe is right. Which part begging you is the right one to choose? The one to tell her or the one to keep it a secret?"

"That's the hard part…deciding what is the right thing to do." Marth commented.

Peach nodded as she quickly remained silent. Marth listened as the song on the radio finally entered his mind. The song "Saving Me," reminded Marth of struggling to be saved. People were calling out to him and his actions could either save their lives or not. He related to the song playing, and it helped him think of what he was really going to do.

_Your mother…is mine!_

The eighteen year old took a deep breath. The dream was already coming back to him.

Marth looked down at his gas meter just now noticing he was running low. He briefly pulled into the nearest gas station, a few blocks from Peach's neighborhood. Marth pulled next to one of the pumps and turned off his vehicle.

"I'll be right back."

Peach nodded as Marth stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He paid with his card at the pump, filling up his car while trying to stay dry from the rain falling into his face from the wind.

As he leaned up against his black car he watched the cars drive by on the busy street. He listened to a few people who were also pumping gas having loud conversations with each other. Once Marth was finished and placed the pump back, and abruptly ran inside to get some drinks and milk for home. Marth entered the convenient store to his destination of the juices and soda in the back. As the blue haired teen scanned the drink possibilities, he heard a familiar voice that caused his heart to pound violently against his chest. The voice belonged to someone he hated and who was set out to get revenge. A voice that haunted him in his dreams.

Mr. Game and Watch.

"Do you think his plan is really going to work?"

A new voice. This voice came from a person Marth hasn't seen since the confrontation, one who goes to his school and along with the small 2-D Donavon, is set out to gain power and control.

"Falco, why the hell do you always doubt everything?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned.

Marth briefly stepped back away from the glass doors and stopped in the middle of the isle he was in. The two Donavons were located right on the other side, scanning the candy section.

"I don't doubt everything." Falco recovered quickly to his partner's question. "It seems every Donavon has a damn job to do except me. I mean, now since the brat Roy is on our side, my life as Donavon has been pretty boring."

Mr. Game and Watch was heard laughing. "You really are a cry baby."

"Shut up, Montell!" Falco snapped.

"If you want you can help me."

Marth listened as the two now headed down the isle, luckily closer to the counter. Marth turned and ran back toward the drinks as his necklace abruptly lit up. He peeked into the candy isle watching as they stopped at the front desk paying for their items. Carefully, Marth walked as far as his feet would let him, still eavesdropping on their conversation.

_Careful Marth_

Marth nodded.

"Help you with water boy?"

Mr. Game and Watch nodded. "I have something planned for him and his family. Especially Pit."

"Why not let that go?"

"Trust me, Falco…" Mr. Game and Watch replied. "You'd be doing the same thing…"

Marth felt his heart drop as they both left the store. Suddenly his mind went to Peach, remembering that she was still waiting in his car. Marth jogged over toward the door, as he looked through the glass watching as Mr. Game and Watch and Falco headed over toward their vehicle not even noticing Peach in the car.

His thought of getting milk and drinks suddenly vanished as Marth left the store and ran back to his car. Peach, who was busy texting on her phone, jumped startle at the sight of Marth abruptly entering his vehicle. She looked at his empty hands before glancing at the time on her phone.

"Wow. You're inside for five minutes and come out empty handed." She chuckled softly.

"Mr. Game and Watch and Falco were both inside." Marth told her. He started the car.

Peach's eyes widened as she turned her attention to the store. "Really? Where?"

"They just left." Marth spoke as a sign of relief. He pulled out of the gas station and stopped at the stop sign, waiting for the perfect time to pull out. "Apparently they have something planned."

"What?"

Marth didn't want to worry Peach by saying it was about him. She had enough problems already, and apparently so did he. The conflicts were only getting bigger. "I don't know. Something though."

"We should tell Pit." Peach remarked, as she searched through the numbers on her phone.

Marth abruptly shook his head. "No. Peach, I'll tell him." He hated lying to her, but believed it was the right thing.

Peach turned to Marth, a little curious about his sudden anxiousness. "…Okay."

They turned onto Peach's street and obeying the low speed limit cruised down the long spacious road. His mind was fixed on the conversation the Donavons had, and was thankful to get the small bit of information he had received. Even a little bit could make a big difference, especially when life and death was involved, but when Marth believed things couldn't get any worse Peach had spoken once more.

"Marth, I want to find Roy."

"What?"

Marth pulled to the side of the road, stopping in front of Peach's house. He put the car in park and turned his body so that he faced Peach, paying attention to her. She held a new expression. She was determined and Marth could tell she meant what she said.

"I thought about it, and I really want to find him."

Marth shook his head. "Peach, no."

"Marth, you don't understand!" Peach stammered. "I can't just sit around anymore, I need to do something."

Just when Marth didn't believe more conflicts could enter his life, Peach had to make it worse. "Peach, I truly understand your feelings for Roy, but this is suicide. You're not ready to face Roy, none of us are. He's not the same person anymore."

Peach closed her eyes. "I know, but it's not stopping me."

"Peach please. Promise me you won't go to their hideout. Promise me, you won't do anything that puts you in danger, especially alone."

Peach opened her eyes as she looked at Marth. Their eyes met and the tension was rising. Peach took a long time to answer to his plea. He looked to her as another younger sister, one he was responsible to take care of and worry about. She didn't have anyone else now that Roy was gone and her father spent more time at his job.

"I promise…" Peach whispered.

Marth relaxed leaning back. He unlocked the doors. "Thank you, Peach."

Peach nodded as she opened the door. "Thank you for driving me." Peach stepped out of the car. "See you tomorrow."

She closed the door not even giving Marth the chance to reply. His response was just a nod as he watched her run up to her door to get out of the rain. Once she was inside, Marth pulled out his phone.

He dialed a number and brought his cell to his ear. As he listened to the rings on the other line, Marth's mind snapped back into one of the most important discoveries he had learned today.

Montell.

Falco had called Mr. Game and Watch Montell, which was the same name as Pit's best friend when he was an element. Just from this knowledge, thousands of new questions and possibilities raced through Marth's mind causing him to forgot he was on the phone.

"Hello?" The female voice called a little irritated.

"Hello…" Marth finally replied.

"I was worried something happened, what's wrong?"

Before Marth began his conversation something clicked into his mind that almost made him want to scream. It caused him to want to confront Mr. Game and Watch and more importantly his uncle, Pit.

If Mr. Game and Watch was the same Montell Wilson as the person in Pit's journal then it meant one thing.

Pit and the Donavon used to be best friends.

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I know I promise not to leave it at a cliffhanger but just think it could be worse. A little bit more of Marth's side is uncovered and a new side of Peach has arisen in this chapter. Yay!!

Also, mainly from here on the italics are going to be the Elemental Spirits talking to the elementals, unless it one of the main characters thoughts.

One more thing, the reference song I used was Saving Me from Nickelback. Just so happens I was listening to that song while writing that part of the chapter. I love Nickelback!!

And, I noticed I almost made it to 100 reviews from the last chapter. So close. I going to thank you all for the 100 reviews now! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

The next chapter focuses on Link. And just for a side fun fact, today people celebrated Earth Day and the Elemental of Earth is Link. Haha.

Until Next Time!!


	10. Big Move: Link

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy this entire weekend getting the last of my community service hours for school, because if I don't get those I don't graduate. So, I thank everyone for being patient with me and I know this isn't my best chapter, but it will do for this time.

Thanks for the reviews! I only replied to half of them before I realized the site wasn't working then and no one was receiving them right away.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 10: Big Move (Link)

-----------------------------------

It was an annoying pain that pumped within his head the entire ride home. He was feeling the effects from the car accident and even though his major wounds have healed there are some aches that's aren't going to vanish. He was still stunned that the crash had even happened. Even at the moment it was all still a blur. Link now knows the Donavons aren't joking around with the war. His life was practically on the line.

One thing remained certain in his mind. Link knew it was going to take a while for him to move on from the incident, but today he almost died. He was the closest Element who had almost lost their life. With that fresh in this thoughts, everything else completely blanked.

"Link…"

Link slightly turned his head toward Zelda who was now responsible for driving him home. She continued to focus her attention to the road, as she sensed the blonde teen watching her. Zelda sighed deeply as she loosened her hands on the steering wheel resting her back up against the seat.

She had to be taking the situation harder than Link. Link could only imagine how frustrated and anxious Zelda was after seeing her premonition. Her gift is amazing; being able to see the future just knowing that you will be able to prevent events from happening is unbelievable. For Link though, he thought about the cons of premonitions. Certain images could really take a toll and lead to misery and pain.

It was exactly what had happened today.

"I'm fine, Zelda." Link spoke breaking the silence that formed since the two departed from the hideout.

Zelda nodded turning down Link's street. "I know." She spoke softly, saying that she was alright but the anxiousness heard within her whisper explained otherwise.

Link decided it was best not to pressure her and remained silent. Zelda pulled up against the curb in front of Link's house and turned off the ignition. Link glanced at the driveway, spotting the silver mini-van which his mother drives. With his car in the shop the driveway was going to have one less car on it. Just thinking about it caused Link to panic. His mother would notice his car missing and question him about it. The only problem was giving a believable answer, but in this situation it was impossible.

Link unhooked the seat belt and stepped out closing the door behind him. Zelda ran around to the sidewalk as the two headed to the front door. Inside the living room, Link's younger brother was watching TV in gray sweats and a plain white T-shirt. Avoiding confrontation from the annoyance of his brother, Link sprinted upstairs to his room with Zelda following close behind.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay before I leave." Zelda explained as the two entered his room.

Link nodded, mainly to himself, as he walked by his couch over toward his bed. He sat down on the edge, resting his elbows on his knees rubbing his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Zelda gripped tightly to her keys as she steadily made her way over toward her boyfriend. Link didn't know what to say to her. So many issues and thoughts remained on his mind, that he felt himself pushed away from reality. He believed his current location was within his mind, and the only thing he focused on were his thoughts.

"Link?" Zelda questioned.

Zelda lightly touched Link's arm, causing him to look up at her. "Yes?"

"Was it Devon that really caused your accident?" Zelda questioned. She seemed determined to know the truth.

Link took a deep breath positive of his answer. "I'm sure it was him. He was the one chasing me on the road."

"He's going to pay for this."

Link faced Zelda noticing the fist she made with her hands. He seemed surprised by her determination. She didn't care that Devon was her ex-boyfriend, which caused Link to believe the real reason why Devon wants him dead. Zelda had dumped Devon for him, it was the only reason Link could come up with.

"Let's not worry about it, Zel." Link explained softly.

"Why not?" Zelda stammered. Link stood to his feet in front of her. "Link you almost died! Devon could have killed you and what would happen then?"

Zelda sobbed as the tears escaped her eyes. She found no use to hold them back. Just seeing her in this condition caused Link to abruptly wrap his arms around her in an embrace. Zelda leaned her head against Link's chest as her tears began to soak into his shirt. Her arms were wrapped around his back holding him tightly as if she were afraid to lose him again. Link kissed the top of her head as one hand began to caress her hair.

He thought about what would have happened if he had died. The Elementals would have lost the war and Ganondorf's reign would come to Wii. He could only imagine what the Donavons would do to his friends and his family. He was grateful that he survived the car, even though his car didn't. He was grateful to be able to live another day to see the ones he loved, and he finally realized Zelda's pain.

What if he did die? How would Zelda or even other Elementals be able to handle it? How would his parents react to the fact that their son died because of a secret war? It would destroy them more if they were clueless about the situation than if they knew what was going on.

"I think I'm going to tell my parents." Link confessed softly.

Zelda pulled her head back looking up at Link. "Tell them what? Everything?"

Link frowned and nodded. "I think they deserve to know. I almost died today, Zelda. How am I going to get out of this?"

Zelda pondered the thought before a smile crept in her lips. "You tell them then. You do what's right."

Link returned the smile as he carefully placed his hand against Zelda's cheek leaning toward her until their lips had touched. Zelda responded by closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. If Devon had completed his plans, Link would never see Zelda again. Just seeing her face, hearing her laugh and kissing her lips was something Link couldn't live without.

The two necklaces suddenly lit up in unison but thought that they were in danger didn't cross their minds. The two teens ignored their reacting necklaces, as they fell onto the bed enjoying their moment together. Their lips remained locked as Link slid his hand under Zelda's shirt to her back, causing her to shiver from his touch. Zelda rubbed her hand through his hair as they briefly parted from the kiss giving each other a moment of air. They remained close as Zelda smiled lightly kissing Link once more before pushing herself off him and standing back to her feet.

Link sat up on the bed as the doorbell ring. The two didn't even pay attention to it. "You have to leave?"

Zelda nodded. "I have homework to do, plus my mom is probably worried I'm not home yet. You know how she gets."

Link chuckled. Mrs. Hyrule was the type of person who worried too much about her children, especially after the death of her late husband. Zelda's father.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Link and Zelda both headed downstairs back to the living room. Link grabbed Zelda's hand, but on the first floor he suddenly stopped causing Zelda to bump into him. A new voice entered the room and whoever it was they were talking to Young Link. Link steadily stepped around the corner as he looked into the room.

His eyes widened as sudden anger built up within him. Zelda followed Link and lightly gasped at the sight of Ness sitting on the couch near Link's brother. Ness was dressed in black shorts and a red and white jersey. On his head covering his black hair was his usual signature hat that he wore backwards.

Ness was part of the Donavons, even though he was a recruit. He was probably sent on a mission to discover something, or worse lure Young Link to side with him and join. The expression Ness had gave once spotting two Elementals have proved to Link that he was right. Ness smirked as he made eye contact with the eighteen year old. All though Ness wasn't a big threat Link knew he should still be cautious.

_Link, Ness hasn't gone through the ritual to become a Donavon. Right now he is just an ordinary kid._

Link nodded in response.

"It's nice to see you again, Link." Ness greeted.

Link let go of Zelda's hand as he stepped deeper into the room. Luckily the only thing standing between the two was the coffee table on the floor, but Link could still easily get a hold if needed. "Why are you here?"

Ness frowned, as he briefly turned to Young Link sitting next to him. "Can't I come and visit my friend?"

"Not in this household." Link fired back keeping his voice calm and collective.

Ness seemed offended by Link's response as he pouted and crossed his arms. "Oh, come on. What did I ever do you?"

"You're siding with Ganondorf. You're recruit for the Donavons, why are you here?"

"Now I can't be telling my secrets, and so I am helping Ganondorf. What are you going to do about it? Would you really hurt a kid?"

Link stepped back as his eyebrow arched. Ness did have a point. Link didn't have the heart to strike a kid, especially one much younger than him. Maybe this was part of Ganondorf's plan. Ganondorf knew how much trouble anyone could get in for striking a child, so decided it was best to start recruiting them. Then again, Ness's purpose could possibly be for other reasons as well.

"Link, you don't need to worry. Ness was just talking to me about school." Young Link explained, stepping into the conversation.

Link's eyes widened. His brother was defending Ness. Zelda noticed this and stood next to Link lightly grabbed his arm. Link sighed deeply turning to his brother. "Why are you on his side?"

Young Link shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just saying the truth. You worry to much."

"I know I do. It's my job." Link's fierce azure eyes turned back to Ness. "Ganondorf isn't going to get any of our plans, you hear me? We're going to get Roy back and you better not to do anything to my brother!"

Ness only smiled at the small threat. Link was about to continue before his mother stepped into the room. Link and Zelda both spun around to see Paris walking in with a bowl of snacks for the young boys. She wore in black dress pants with a jean jacket and white top underneath. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail.

She sat the bowl on the coffee table before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Before leaving she stopped in the doorway turning back to Link. "I didn't even know you were home, Link."

"Zelda gave me a ride." Link replied softly.

Paris politely smiled at Zelda. "Hey Hun, are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Gaiden thank you." Zelda replied.

Paris crossed her arms, glaring at Link. "So Link, what happened to your car?"

Link bit his lip as he took a deep breath lowering his head. His mother gave him the "you're in trouble" look before leaving to the kitchen. Link's mind ventured away from Ness who was busy stuffing his face with pretzels and chips. Zelda grabbed Link's hand, as she guided him to the front door.

It was time for Link to face his mother.

"I'll call you later to see how it turned out." Zelda explained. Link nodded. Zelda leaned forward brushing her lips against Link's before stepped outside and heading to her car. "I love you, bye."

"Bye Zelda." Link replied, watching as she walked to her vehicle.

Link closed the door, bracing himself for the long talk with his mother. He steadily made his way to the kitchen, passing Young Link and Ness who were busy laughing at the show on TV. The walk felt like a walk to the death, like he was coming to a dead end in his life. He was making the big move by being the first Elemental to tell their parents.

The only thing he worried about was her reaction and how their lives were going to change from here on.

"Mother."

Paris who sat the table in the kitchen reading the paper, lifted her head to her son walking toward her. "Yes, Link?"

"I have to tell you something."

Paris nodded setting the paper down giving her full attention. "I know about your car."

Link nodded. "About that and something else. This also ties in with Lane."

"Your uncle?" Link nodded. "Why?"

"Well… " Link took a deep breath as he sat across from his mother. Slowly but surely he began to speak.

And he told her everything.

-------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I'm sorry it's not much but I will make up for it in the next chapter. I don't have much to say about this, except I was being really lazy to add the conversation with Link and his mother. You'll learn how it goes later.

The next chapter is Peach and I will be getting back into the other cameos so please don't worry.

Thanks!

Until Next Time!


	11. New Found Glory: Peach

I'm so sorry for the wait!! Please forgive me. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 11: New Found Glory (Peach)

-----------------------------------

Peach began to walk. She walked as if she had a purpose and a reason. She wasn't sure of her location but her curiosity kept her legs moving and her eyes wandering. Her footsteps were loud as they echoed all around her. Her breathing grew heavy as her breath was seen in front of her face. She found herself standing in a hallway of what seemed like an old rundown building. The floor was painted in dirt and scattered thin cobwebs hung in corners and over broken windows. There were many doors in the hallway, but Peach found no reason to go inside.

In her mind straight was the answer.

She believed her thoughts and continued her journey down the dark path. She could see outside through the shattered windows; the stars were lit up in the velvet sky. The crescent moon shined bright giving off the only light into the lone hallway where the Elemental paced. Her necklace was lit, but she felt no sign of danger. She felt nothing but the cold air tingling her skin.

Suddenly she had stopped, becoming well aware that she was alone and could be in trouble. The blonde teen became frightened, as her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She licked her dry lips looking around the area in which she stood. No one was down the hallway in front of her. From her point of view, the hallway seemed to stretch on forever. It was nothing but the endless abyss. She was walking to nowhere.

"Hello?" She called. Her voice also echoed. She briefly looked over her shoulder. No one was behind her. "Anyone here?"

Peach ran up to the nearest window, looking out at the environment. Nothing. The building was on nothing, but an endless black sheet. The only thing she saw was the moon, and as long as she saw the light she knew she was safe. Still, Peach questioned her location. She wondered if she was the only living thing in the building. Most importantly she wondered how she had ended up here in the first place.

"Peach?"

Peach's head spun to the direction in which her name was called. The voice sounded familiar and just hearing it caused her heart to almost skip a beat. Standing behind her just a few feet down the hallway was Roy. He was dressed wearing black pants and a matching buttoned up shirt with a red muscle-t underneath. His identical necklace hung around his neck, but unlike hers his remained as a clear orb. They both made eye contact and Peach found herself looking into the eyes of the Roy she remembered. His soft azure eyes glanced back at her, showing concern and anxiousness.

"Roy?" Peach managed to say his name. She stepped forward, but abruptly stopped. Was he really Roy or the one Ganondorf is in control of? "Is it really you?"

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" Peach questioned. She spoke softly a little dismayed by his reaction to her. "I don't know where I am."

Roy shook his head being bold as he walked closer to her. He stopped a couple of inches in front of her keeping his arms at his side. Peach faced him a little unsure of what he would do to her. She knew Roy would never harm her, but Rowan was the one she needed to worry about. At the moment, he appeared to her as Roy. Her friend. Her companion. He was only showing his concern for her, and warning her about the danger that was approaching.

"Who am I talking to?" Peach questioned. Roy seemed perplexed, raising an eyebrow. "I want to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it you, Roy? Or is it Rowan?" Peach cried; she took a step back.

Roy lifted his head as he glanced out the window next to them. Peach watched him closely. The moon light shined into his face, causing his eyes to sparkle. His spiked red hair bounced in every direction as he began to shake his head. Peach fought the urge of embracing him. She stepped back once more, preventing herself from doing something she was going to regret. His eyes fell back to her.

"There is one thing you should never forget." Roy explained. "I never changed." He whispered. He spoke softly, but loud enough for Peach to hear. "I'm always with you guys." Peach blinked as her eyes began to water. She fought the tears from escaping, but a few managed to roll down her reddened cheeks. Roy noticed her distraught expression, but continued. "I am always going to be Roy, Peach. I am always your friend."

"Please come back, Roy..." Peach sobbed. She shook back the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her face. Roy frowned as Peach stepped closer.

"I can't do it alone." He replied.

"Roy!"

Peach ran toward him spreading her arms out, but by the time she had reached him he vanished. She fell against nothing and found herself on the ground, sobbing as the tears escaped from her eyes. She found no strength to stand back to her feet…no use to even move.

New heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway and Peach suddenly became frightened once more. She opened her eyes, and found a tall muscular dark figure heading in her direction corrupting her vision of everything else. Peach shut her eyes tightly as the figure chuckled deeply.

His chuckle grew into a laugh, and Peach had screamed.

When she opened her eyes once more she found herself in a comfortable bed with music playing in the background. Peach abruptly sat up, knocking her opened books to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair pulling it out of her face as a sigh escaped her lips. She was safely within her room, and realized she had fallen asleep doing her homework.

Her black and pink stereo sitting on her large dresser was playing the latest hits on the local soft rock station. She always listens to music to help calm her down, and in this case it had caused her to drift off. The setting sun shined through the blinds on her window onto her bed. Even though it felt late her digital clock read 5:30. Her father wasn't due home until another couple of hours.

Peach swung her bare feet down and rubbed her eyes as her mind ventured back to the dream. It felt surreal and just thinking about Roy caused Peach to want to find him more. She thought about what he had told her in her dream. He wasn't able to come back on his own. Was he giving her a clue? Peach hoped so. The old Roy is somewhere within Rowan, still alive dreading and fighting to be free and back in control. Peach was determined to find him and bring him back.

It was a new found glory that Peach had discovered. She thought about it as she made her way to the bathroom. She has never been so determined to do something in her life. She felt her power was beginning to take over, but her heart was also responsible as well. She was afraid of losing Roy anymore than they already did now. If there is a way to bring him back, Peach was the one who was going to find it.

She knew of the Donavons location, and if she had any available transportation wouldn't hesitate to head there. She did remember the promise she made to Marth, but wouldn't be able to sit around and wait for a resolution to come. The rest of the Elementals had their own problems to deal with. Marth with his family, Zelda and Link together had problems right there, but what was Peach's?

Worrying about Roy. Getting him back.

She had nothing else.

Peach emerged from the bathroom and headed back into her room. She turned off the radio and grabbed her casual black flip flops putting them on her feet. As she gathered her books off the ground, she heard faint shouts and laughter coming from outside. Peach, being curious, dropped her books onto her bed and walked to the window peaking outside. Her neighbor along with Pichu and Captain Falcon from school were outside chatting around a Mitsubishi.

An idea popped into Peach's head as she abruptly grabbed her house keys and phone running down the stairs. She left her house and stepped outside to the cool autumn day heading over toward the three teens next door. Peach needed a ride, and wasn't afraid to ask one of them. All they had to do was drop her off. It wasn't a difficult task.

"Hello guys." Peach greeted.

Captain Falcon turned and faced Peach with a grin. He wore a pair of loose faded and rip jeans along with a gray sweater and matching beanie. From what Peach had heard, Captain Falcon was a trouble maker in school. The eighteen year old had also had a crush on her cousin since last year, which lead to his grudge against Marth. Pichu remained sitting on the ground with a blue cap on top of her head. Her neighbor, whose name still escapes her, walked around the silver and black Mitsubishi. His hazel eyes fell to Peach, as he leaned up against the car crossing his arms.

"About time you came to meet your new neighbors." He joked.

Peach blushed a little astonished by his quick remark to a stranger. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had seen him for two days and not once had stopped to greet him. Her life as an Elemental was beginning to change her completely. "I'm sorry."

Captain Falcon nudged the teen in the arm. "Cut it out man, you know who this is? This is Peach Toadstool. Her cousin is Samus Aran, remember the girl I was telling you about?"

The teen nodded. "Really? I'm Zero Fieran. Nice to finally meet you Peach." He held out his hand towards Peach who gladly accepted the shake.

"Hey Peach, what brings you here?" Pichu questioned.

"I'm really sorry to bother you guys, but I was wondering if one of you could give me a ride somewhere." Peach's steady sentence began to quicken as the words just flew out of her mouth. She spoke as if time was racing against her, and every second she wasted the farther away Roy was getting. "You see my father is never home and I don't drive. It's perfectly fine if you guys can't or anything I'm sure I can manage with someone else. I really hate asking people for favors too, but I usually pay them back in return. I know I never talk to you guys or anything but--"

Captain Falcon threw his hands into the air. "Whoa! Peach slow down."

Peach suddenly stopped. Zero chuckled. "Seriously where's the fire? Are you in a hurry?"

Peach nodded. "Its kind of an important...for me..."

"Where is it at?" Zero questioned.

"It's on the outskirts of Wii." Peach turned and pointed into the far distance. "It's a run down building." She turned to Captain Falcon, guessing the teen would know where it is. "The old warehouse."

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yeah, that place has been closed for years. Why you do you want to go there?"

Peach opened her mouth to speak, but glanced off into the distance at a familiar car driving down the road. Peach's eyes widened as the car parked against the sidewalk. The three teens turned their attention to where Peach was looking watching as the drivers door opened. Captain Falcon immediately smiled as the owner of the car stepped out and hurried over toward them. The area briefly remained silent as the clashing of keys were heard approaching with the panting of Peach's cousin. Peach could only sigh in dismay, as Samus ran up to them.

She knew Samus was here for no good. Very rarely does Samus come to Peach's house to check up on her, so she knew there was more to it. The only thing that came to her mind was Marth. Marth didn't trust Peach's words and called for Samus to keep an eye on her. Peach was grateful that Marth was concerned, but didn't appreciate that he sent spies to watch her.

"Hello, Samus. I say you're looking mighty fine today." Captain Falcon greeted.

Samus rolled her eyes at the teen's flirtatious mood and stepped passed him over toward her cousin. Peach turned and stepped back, placing her keys within the pockets of her white jacket. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just talking." Peach replied.

"She was asking for a ride." Captain Falcon blurted out.

Zero slapped Captain Falcon on the back as Peach glared the teen. No secrets were kept safe with Falcon around. Samus didn't seem staggered at the fact that Peach had broken her promise. Her cousin knew what was going on, and by the expression she held on her face Peach knew Samus wasn't too pleased.

Before the reunion leads to trouble, Samus grasped Peach's arm tugging her cousin away from the three teens. Peach reluctantly followed Samus as her mind scanned through the possible lies she could tell. Nothing was going to work against her cousin and Peach knew it. Samus was a lot smarter than that, and Peach now feared that Roy was going to need to wait.

"Peach…" Samus let go, dropping her arm to her side. She faced the blonde teen as they stopped in front of Peach's door. "Why are you doing this?" Samus questioned.

"Samus, if you were in my position you would do the same." Peach explained.

Samus shook her head. "I don't know…this is crazy. Marth told me that--"

"--So it was Marth." Peach interrupted.

Samus stopped and nodded. "Yes." She replied. "It was Marth. He's worried about you and wanted me to make sure you won't do anything stupid."

Peach dropped her shoulders. "Samus, I can't stand this anymore." She spoke softly as if a plea was escaping. "I'm having nightmares. I can't concentrate. I just want to see him."

"But Peach, you know he's not the same Roy anymore." Samus retorted.

Peach agreed. "I know, but what if you were in my position and it was Marth who was in trouble would you do the same thing? Wouldn't you want to see him again?" Samus remained silent as she thought it over in her mind. "I've waited long enough, Sam. Just a quick peek is all I am asking."

Samus took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes frustrated. Peach waited patiently for a reply, hopeful that she got her point across. She spoke those words with the truth and from her heart. She knew she wasn't going to settle down until she at least sees Roy in person. All she wished to know was that he was alive, and just seeing his face, even though it's not really him, was going to make her content.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Samus muttered as she turned and headed to her car.

A smile crept in Peach's lips as she abruptly followed Samus. "You mean?"

Samus nodded. "Get in."

Peach tried to keep her excitement down as she abruptly waved to Falcon and Zero. "Thanks guys, but my cousin will bring me!" She called.

Falcon nodded, saying his good-byes mainly to Samus. "See you tomorrow."

Zero lifted his head with a smirk. "Good luck."

----------------------------

It was the moment Peach sat in the leather seats of her cousins car that she started having second thoughts. She felt her weak and frightened self making its way back but Peach fought to prevent it from taking over. She was ready to prove herself to the other Elementals, Pit and most importantly herself. She was ready to stand up and be brave for a change but the many consequences wouldn't shake from her mind.

As they drove down the busy highway toward the warehouse, Peach sunk in the seat. Her heart pounded violently against her chest as her mouth dried from anxiousness. She hated herself for dragging Samus along into the danger, but her cousin also did volunteer to drive. Peach knew Marth would be furious once he finds out but Peach was going to worry about it later. Right now, she had bigger issues on her mind.

Making sure they make it home alive.

_Peach, are you sure about this?_

Peach nodded. _Positive._

_You need to understand that this is Donavon territory._

Peach frowned_. I understand but I can't stay away. I want to see Roy._

She heard Paul sigh. _I can tell, but you need to be on the lookout._

"All right, listen cuz." Samus broke the silence and concentration. "We drive to the warehouse and then see if we spot Roy. If not, we'll leave."

Peach couldn't argue with Samus. She had to give her gratitude for her cousin for helping her this far. A sign on the highway was flying closer into view reading _Now Leaving Wii_. Suddenly Peach's anxiousness returned.

"Okay."

Samus' grip on the steering wheel tightened as the car pulled onto the side roads. The warehouse was located in the middle of the woods in a small town with little civilization. The road seemed to stretch on forever with no lights on either side. Even though the sun partially remained in the sky, Samus had turned on her headlights letting them light the way.

The warehouse steadily came into view and mixed emotions burst into Peach. Anxiousness. Concern. Contentment. Anger. She didn't even know how to comprehend what feeling was stronger. Her mind went to Roy, but Ganon couldn't seem to escape her thoughts. Many pros and cons raced within her on coming to the enemies hideout. The cons seemed to continue to pile up, and Peach almost began to panic.

"Where do we go?" Samus questioned as she turned off her lights. Unlike Peach, Samus remained calm, but that was only the emotion she showed. Deep inside, Peach could tell her cousin was nervous despite how tough she acts.

Peach shrugged in response. "Make sure we aren't seen."

Samus pulled onto the bumpy road creeping very slowly. Peach grabbed the handle on the door as the hideout was now in front of them, sitting out in the open. She spotted cars in the distance just a bit further down the hill toward the entrance to the warehouse. She was able to recognize a few. Falco. Mario. Devon. Just about all of the Donavons she wished to avoid.

The car remained running but Samus had placed it in park. She leaned back remaining quiet as they both waited. Peach's soft sky blue eyes frantically searched the area. No signs of Roy, or any Donavon for that matter. She was the weakest Elemental on Donavon territory. She knew she had made a stupid mistake, but it was too late to turn back now. So much relied on her, and she was the one facing danger head on.

"You see him?" Samus spoke softly.

Peach shook her head. "No…" She whispered.

_Peach…_

A new unwanted feeling came over her. She felt terrified and her mind went to the incident at the movies. Peach knew something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She sensed danger approaching, but not before her necklace suddenly lit up in the car.

Samus jerked her head to the glowing jewelry as her eyes widened. "What's going on? Is it Roy?" She reached forward gripping to the clutch.

Peach shook her head as her eyes averted to the side mirror. "No…someone else."

Before anything else was said, two figures appeared at the car standing on each side up against the window. Peach let out a quick scream, as Devon's face was seen on the other side of the window. Standing on the driver's side near Samus was Falco, holding a strong grin upon his face.

"Shit!" Samus cussed.

Without hesitating, Peach leaned back as a bright ball of energy fired out of her hands. It collided against the door, hitting it hard enough for it to swing open knocking Devon back to the ground. Samus was about to try the helpful move against the blue bird, but the Donavon had leaped over the car landing on Peach's side. Peach swung her fists around, knowing the two were after her. She was an Elemental on their turf. She was weak, and helpless alone. Thinking about it, she basically gave herself to them.

"Peach!" Samus cried, grabbing her cousins arm.

Peach began to kick Falco who pulled and tugged to get her out of the car. While the fight was stirring up, Devon recovered from the surprised attack, wiping his bleeding nose. He held his hands out toward the vehicle and fired a string of darkness. Upon impact, the car had temporally shut down.

Falco was pushed back, but Devon had abruptly taken his spot. Devon, being stronger than the young bird, was able to unhook the seatbelt and force the blonde teen out of the car. Samus immediately jumped to Peach's aid as she darted out of her seat and ran around to help her cousin who was now in Devon's grasp.

_Peach, everything is going to be okay…_

"Samus please don't fight!" Peach found herself shouting.

Samus stopped, but was now out in the open for being targeted. Falco jumped up and swung his feet around knocking Samus to the ground. Peach screamed as she fought to reach her cousin, but Devon held a tight grip on her.

"You're not going anywhere." Devon explained.

"Please don't hurt her!" Peach felt tears building within her eyes. She didn't want them to see her like this, but she hated thought Samus was getting hurt because of her.

"Falco!" Devon called.

Falco stopped moving and stood up facing Devon. Samus laid on the ground at his feet. She remained down panting slowly as she refused to stand back up. Falco averted his eyes toward his partner, furious and raged. "What the hell do you want?"

"You remember the orders?" Devon questioned, his grip on Peach's arm tightened. "We bring them to Ganon. It seems that Roy was right about some visitors."

Falco nodded. Peach lifted her head to the warehouse. _Roy_. Roy was here and knew about them coming. She was going to be able to see him, but now she had to face Ganondorf. The evil lord. Her main enemy. The most powerful Donavon.

As they walked down to the warehouse Peach felt that she was slipping away from everyone. She felt herself walking down a path that was going to take a long time to return to. The sun was slowly setting and the darkness was ready to come out.

She was heading down a dead end. Down a path where her Element was useless and the darkness was ready to consume her.

---------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry about the late update and now it seems that the updating schedule is out of place. My week has been hectic for me, to sum it up I was sick, I'm lactose intolerant and now my car is at the shop. I found some time to write and finish this chapter, I made it extra long to make up for the wait.

I hope you enjoyed it, I had a fun time writing about Peach only because she is the only one who is truly focused on getting Roy back. And yes, like what a couple of people guessed, she doesn't do well with keeping promises.

The next chapter is Zelda.

Until Next Time!


	12. The Call: Zelda

Didn't think I'd update so quickly, huh? Yeah, well I got around and wrote this chapter all one night. I was actually looking forward to writing this one, because you finally get to learn more about Zelda's life and home.

Well, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 12: The Call (Zelda)

--------------------------------------

The digital clock in her car read 7:30 by the time she reached the driveway. She sat her in car for a moment with her attention turned to the front door, where her family quietly waited. Her mother was going to question her whereabouts for the afternoon and her step-father would only care less. It was the one problem Zelda disliked about him. He was no doubt the last person she wished to live with, and was the main reason Zelda couldn't wait to be out on her own.

Despite the fact, Juan Nickerson, was a wealthy man there was one thing money couldn't buy for him. It was respect and mannerism. Zelda could never guess what her mother saw in him, but she knew from the start Juan was nothing but an extra human being to take care of. He spent most of his time on his business trips being away for weeks and months, only communicating through short small messages and postcards. When he was home, his place was on the recliner in front of the TV.

His features and overall appearance were far from the typical lazy bum. His face was well defined and his brown hair was always gelled back nicely in business like manner. He was tall and slender with somewhat of a built figure. In the past couple of months Juan had gained a few pounds as his perfect appearance was now falling downhill. Zelda would admit to that fact that most woman on the streets would peek a second glace at the wealthy man, but his personality is something that will quickly throw them away. Looks can be deceiving and that statement reflects well in Zelda's life.

There is not one night where an argument doesn't stir within her house. Whether its between Juan and her mother, or Zelda herself wanting to strangle her step-father and kick him out of the house, fighting seems to be common in Zelda's life. Some nights it's a small fight where nothing but loud yelling presumes before the two are found snuggling on the couch. Others tend to be much worse almost to the point where Zelda feared that fists were going to be thrown. Being the only child in the family, Zelda could do nothing but hide within her bed as she forced herself to drown out the loud screams occurring upstairs. It was typical for her, and at the moment Zelda only wished for a peaceful night.

It seemed that her wishes were granted the moment she stepped into the house. Just about all of the lights were off, and the downstairs sat in complete silent. She figured she missed the fight for the night and had just made it home to when it subsided down back into the calm. After hanging up her coat on the rack by the entrance, Zelda paced herself down the long hallway.

A light blue and white light was shining from the living room, as faint voices from commercials were heard. Zelda stopped in the doorway, as she looked into the clean spacious room. Juan was found in his usual spot on the recliner. His head was cocked to the side as his mouth slightly hung open letting the long dragged out snores escape. One arm hung over the arm of the chair as the white remote was just inches away from slipping out of his hands. His hair for once wasn't gelled as it stuck out in every direction mainly hanging over his sleeping eyes. His attire was nothing but a pair of long gray and black sweats with a white wife beater.

Before he wakes up, Zelda slipped passed the living room and retreated to the kitchen where she prepared a light and quick snack. She made herself a turkey sandwich, with a small bag of chips and a green apple on the side. For a drink she quickly snatched a bottle water, as she carried her meal downstairs to the basement where her room awaited.

Inside, Zelda closed the door behind her as she placed her plate full of food on her messy desk. She took a sip of the bottle water before setting it with the rest of the food and jumping into the shower in the bathroom just outside her room. The blonde felt relaxed as she felt the hot water greet her skin. She had a busy day and knew the shower was going to wash away the stress and trouble that still rested within her mind. She needed to briefly move on from everything. The Donavons. Training. The Elements. Everything. She wanted to head back to her normal life before becoming the Element of Wind. Where her life was popular and normal, and she didn't have so much stress upon her shoulders.

After the shower, Zelda felt more comfortable and relaxed. She dressed into her favorite pajamas, wearing her purple sweat capris and matching purple and white spaghetti strap top that fell just passed her waist. She pulled her long blonde damped hair into a messy bun before relaxing in her black computer chair and taking a bite of her sandwich.

When at home, she spent most of her time within her room. If only she had a kitchen added in, she would never have to head back upstairs. At her desk, was her computer, phone and stereo that, at the moment, now played one of her favorite mixed CD's. As the elemental took another sip of her water she spotted that she had three new messages on her answering machine. Reaching over her plate, Zelda pressed the play button on her clear separate house phone, waiting for the messages to begin.

The first message was from Samus.

"Hey Zel, how are you? I was wondering how everything was going with you. We barely saw each other in school today although, your boyfriend was acting stupid in third period and had almost gotten another detention. Marth seems infatuated with this Elemental business and Peach, as you may have guessed is still tormented. Well, give me a call back. Bye."

Beep.

The message ended and the next one abruptly began. Zelda finished her chips before focusing on devouring the apple. This one was from Layla.

"Hey Zelda. I was just calling to see if everything was okay with you after work today. I mean, those people who came to see you were really strange not to be mean, and then I saw you pull out of the parking lot crying. I hope whatever is going on clears up soon. See you tomorrow at work."

Beep.

Zelda chuckled, but mainly at the fact that Layla was checking up on her. She found the encounter with Amilyn and Doctor Mario no laughing matter and was lucky to drive out of the parking lot alive. Of course the premonition she had…she hated thinking about it.

The last and final message was from the last person she thought would call her. Once the voice appeared on the answering machine, Zelda's chewing stopped and time seemed to have frozen in place.

"Zelda. I really need to talk to you. I want you to call me back. Please. I can't take this anymore."

The message was short and to the point, but Zelda still couldn't comprehend that her ex would call and leave her a message. Zelda swallowed hard forcing the chewed up apple down her throat. She bit her lip setting her apple on the empty plate and reaching over for the phone. She didn't want to call him back, but her actions were moving quicker than her thoughts. Her mind was screaming to put the phone back down, but her fingers moved freely dialing the number of Devon Wilson.

As the other line began to ring, Zelda leaned back in the chair mouthing the lyrics to the current song. She tried to find someway to refrain herself from cussing her ex out over the phone for almost killing Link today. Her mind raced with thoughts on what to say. She was clueless and pondered on the reason as to why he wanted to talk to her.

The ringing had stopped and the other line was heard picking up. Zelda was a bit astonished Devon had answered when before his identify was blown he refused to speak to her. Then again, Devon had his reasons this time and was mostly likely waiting for her to call him back.

"Hello?"

Zelda took a deep breath as she grabbed the nearest pen and began to twirl it around her fingers. "Hi."

Devon didn't have to think twice. He recognized the voice and spoke with excitement. "Zelda?"

"Yeah, its me." Zelda, on the other hand, spoke as if she could care less about the Donavon. Her tone was low and irritable.

"How are you?"

"Cut the small talk, Devon. I didn't call for those purposes." Zelda snapped. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about us." Devon replied. Zelda could only sigh after hearing the answer. "Zelda, you have to understand that I want you back. I still love you."

"I moved on, Devon." Zelda explained. "Why can't you?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"You are a Donavon. You lied to me. You ignored me. I can't live my life loving my enemy and think to myself that it is okay."

"I understand, but you have to believe--"

"Ganon will kill us both. It was the very same thing that happened to Roy's parents. Ganon killed his own brother because love had gotten in the way. I could only imagine what he would do to you…" Zelda paused, correcting herself. " To us."

"I'm not worried about Ganondorf." Devon spoke seriously with a small bit of bravery heard within his voice. Zelda believed him, but she knew in her mind she wasn't going back.

"You almost killed Link, Devon." Zelda changed the subject as she doodled on a scrape piece of paper.

"It's my job, Zelda."

"It's _your_ job?" Zelda screeched. "Your job is to kill another teenager? Your job is to try and take over the world and take innocent people's lives? What are thinking Devon?"

"Look!" Devon matched his voice with hers, but he suddenly stopped lowering it once more. Zelda heard voices in the background, but they quickly faded as if Devon was walking away. "I hate Link. I'm not going to lie to you about that. I never liked him and now he has you. I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him."

"And you really expect me to go back to you?" Zelda questioned. She dropped the pen rubbing her eyes exhausted and irritated. What was she supposed to do? "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now."

"Please don't leave Zelda. I would never hurt you. You know that."

"I understand Devon, but you may not be hurting me physically but in other ways I'm upset. I love Link, and you're telling me that you want to kill him and yet you're pleading for me to go back to you. I am an Elemental and you are Donavon. We were never meant to be together, Devon. It was a mistake."

Devon chuckled, clearly hiding his newly pissed attitude. "A mistake? So our previous relationship was nothing but a mistake? What about Eliwood and Lyn, huh? Was their relationship a mistake? Is Roy just a mistake?"

Zelda shook her head as she stood from the chair and walked over collapsing onto her bed. She laid on her bed facing the ceiling. The phone still remained against her ear as she thought the questions over. Nothing is going to convince him that it's over, and she fears that he is going to have to learn it the hard way.

"No…Devon…" Zelda replied. "You see it's…"

Zelda abruptly stopped. She stared up at her ceiling as if memorized by the ordinary white in front of her. She felt herself losing control once again as everything around her faded. She was being pulled away and sucked within her mind unable to control anything.

She heard sobbing, and the voice belonged to Peach. She saw Peach being cornered in what looked like a dirty dark cell. She was pleading and begging shaking her head as the tears began to flow. Another voice appeared and a new figure entered the scene. It was Roy and he was walking closer to Peach who was clearly afraid of him. Roy reached out and grabbed Peach's neck pushing her against the wall, causing both of their necklaces to light up.

After that, the image ended and Zelda found herself staring back at her white ceiling. She blinked sitting up in bed, finally hearing Devon's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Zelda? Hello, are you there?"

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but no words had formed. Nothing escaped from her lips for her mind was set on the premonition she had just witnessed. She briefly closed her eyes, fighting the urge of snapping at Devon on the other line. Peach was in trouble. Whether the trouble already started or not, actions needed to be taken.

Finally, the Elemental of Wind was able to reply to the brief silence the formed over the phone. She forced herself to remain calm, and questioned as if she was clueless about the entire situation.

"Devon…do you have Peach?"

Devon acted puzzled. "What?"

"Do you have Peach?" Zelda spoke sternly when she repeated, emphasizing on each word so Devon clearly understood.

Instead of getting a reply, Zelda had received the one thing she hoped wouldn't occur. She couldn't prevent it from happening, but now had a new lead she needed to share with the group. She was raged as this new feeling erupted inside of her. In the midst of the silence within her room, Zelda could have sworn she heard the wind howling outside.

Steadily, she moved the phone away from her ear hanging it up. She wasn't going to get a reply for the other line had gone dead.

Devon had hung up.

---------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Again, I hope you enjoyed it. It didn't match up to the length of the other chapter, but I was still satisfied. Like I had said before, I enjoyed writing this one, mainly because it was different from most chapters and you get to see Zelda's life.

The next chapter is Pit.

And as you can guess, some major action is well ahead.

Until Next Time!


	13. Troubled Start: Pit

I hope you all didn't think I died or something. I've just been busy finishing up with last minute stuff for school since my high school years are almost over. I'm sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 13: Troubled Start (Pit)

-----------------------------------

Pit stood alone on the small deck just outside the hideout. The cool air brushed up against his face as his gaze stared out at the water in front of him. He listened carefully to the small waves splashing up against the pier as the millions of stars shined in the velvet sky above. He found it peaceful to stare out at the water when thinking. From his location the water appeared to him as glass forming little waves only moving when the wind howled. During his time as an Element, Pit found his life to be stressful. Most of the time, he would stand in this very spot doing the same thing he was doing now.

It helped him calm down, and find a solution to even the most difficult problems. With so much on his shoulders now, Pit believed he was going to be standing here all night. He considered the hideout his home now, despite his foster family living down on Backster St. It had been about four days since he has been home, and he had been lying to his foster mother saying he was staying at Link's house. Of course, his mother wouldn't worry or question it as long as he returned home.

Pit thought about why he was chosen to become the mentor. Why was it his responsibility to lead the new generation to victory? He didn't help out much during his time as an Element. Being the youngest of the group, Pit spent most of his time hiding behind the others since death frightened him. Other Elementals were much worthy of this position like Lane. He was one of the strongest Elementals next to Lyn and also held a leadership role. When their mentor, Quanna had perished in one of the battles, Lane had taken responsibility of leading the Elementals. He was everything Pit wanted to be and looked up to the man as an older brother. Lane was courageous, smart and responsible. It didn't make sense that Pit was granted this gift and Lane wasn't. Then again, Pit was the last of them to die.

The brown haired mentor thought about a certain night when he was standing on the deck. It was during his time as a Elemental and he was talking to Persia, Peach's mother. The night occurred just after they figured out the truth about Lyn. She was three months pregnant with Roy at the time and the father was a Donavon. Eliwood. Ganondorf's brother.

"Persia, why didn't she tell us?"

Pit turned his attention to his right seeing Persia in front of him. She was standing by the railing, wearing a short white dress with a large black belt and black flip-flops. Her golden blonde hair was pulled up in a bun and her deep blue eyes sparkled. Pit then saw himself, as if watching a movie of the night that already occurred. His appearance didn't change much except the fact he was a little shorter and wore the blue necklace around his neck.

"She was probably afraid." Persia simply answered.

"Of what?"

"Our reactions." Persia remarked. She smiled. "I think this is great."

"What's so great about it?" Pit questioned the twenty-one year old. "Lyn is pregnant and the man she loves is our enemy."

"Love is a marvelous thing. I know you may be young too experience it much, but love is truly powerful. Lyn obviously fell in love with Eliwood for the person he is, despite what he has become." Persia explained. Pit raised an eyebrow. "Love can change people. For the better or the worse."

Pit blinked. The memory and image he witnessed vanished and he found himself alone once again. What caused him to remember that certain incident? He didn't have enough time to come to an conclusion. Persia was trying to tell him something, but with so much crammed within his mind the answer wasn't making itself clear.

The wind howled once more gently brushing up against Pit's skin. His hair stroked his forehead, as a yawn escaped from his mouth. His eyes began to water from being exhausted since sleep was always the last thing on his mind. With many more thoughts locked within his head, Pit turned and headed back inside the hideout.

The room sat in silence as Pit made his way to the couch. Everything remained in order as he relaxed taking the load off his chest. Nothing in the room seemed out of place and Pit felt like he was home with the Elementals once more. The only problem was that he wasn't an Elemental. He stepped up in the field and became important to them, the spirits, and the world.

"What the hell are you laying around for?" Bai Ling's voice was echoing around the spacious room.

Pit wasn't surprised by the sudden spirit who entered the area. His gaze remained focused on the coffee table in front of him. As his thoughts continued to race.

Bai Ling appeared from behind him, as if watching over his every move. She crossed her arms and glided around the couch so she was within his eyesight. "Well?"

"Came to visit?" Pit questioned turning his head. Bai Ling frowned. Pit went ahead to answer her previous question. "I'm thinking."

The red spirit huffed. "About what?"

"Everything." Pit remained calm as he returned his gaze to the coffee table. "Have you heard anything about Roy?"

Bai Ling shook her head. "Fuck no. I've been stuck with Master Hand most of the damn afternoon." She paused turning her attention to the door. "Hell, it seems that rest isn't ready to come yet in the plan."

Pit raised an eyebrow turning his head to Bai Ling. He was about to question what she had meant, but when he glanced at her she had vanished. Pit sensed he wasn't alone anymore and stood as he heard footsteps racing toward the door. Before he had a chance to reach it, Zelda and Link both entered the hideout.

Zelda's face was red as sweat was seen dripping down her forehead. She panted like she had ran miles to reach her destination. Her eyes watered as she brushed the couple of strands of baby hair that stuck out from her head. Link remained collective about the situation as he walked deeper into the room over toward their mentor.

Pit remained silent as he waited for one of them to speak. Something happened, he could tell within their faces. They seemed distraught and puzzled and Zelda panicked. Pit was afraid to learn what the trouble was. He figured it had to do with either Marth or Peach since they were the only elementals absent.

Whatever it was, Pit feared that trouble was starting.

Being the only one able to speak at the moment, Link explained to Pit their reason for coming without notice. As Link told the situation, Pit felt his heart sink. "Zelda learned that the Donavon's have Peach. She had a premonition of Peach and Roy in a dirty cell and Peach was frightened by him."

Pit blinked as he looked at Zelda, who finally regained herself. "Are you positive they have her now?"

Zelda nodded. She hesitated before speaking. "I was talking with Devon on the phone when I had the premonition. I asked him if they had Peach and he hung up on me."

"Damn." Pit lowered his head as he turned and paced himself back to the middle of the room.

Two Elementals were now in the hands of Ganondorf. Things weren't looking good for the Elements. Pit wasn't positive on what plans Ganondorf had for the young Elemental of Light. So many possibilities were thrown into the air, the right answer wasn't going to be easy to catch. She could be used as pawn to lure the other Elementals in a trap. She could be killed. Pit hated himself to believe that he failed to protect yet another Element.

"You guys can't just sit around forever!" Lily flew out of Zelda's necklace and hovered in the air above them. "Peach needs some help."

Pit nodded. "We can't just barge in and get her back. We have to think of a plan."

"Well hurry." Hikari joined the other spirit as she escaped from the orb's walls. "Time isn't on our side."

Zelda bit her lip. "Are we going to head to Donavon territory?"

Pit turned around and nodded. "It's the only way to get her back."

Link's azure eyes turned to his girlfriend next to him. "Don't worry." He whispered.

Zelda immediately shook her head. "I'm worried about Peach."

"As long as Roy doesn't touch her." Pit explained. "Everything should be fine."

Zelda froze. "…Wait, why can't he touch her?"

Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Since she is the only one who can remove the necklace, just a simple touch between the two can cause a reaction."

Hikari added. "When this occurs, it will be easy for Ganondorf to realize she is the one he needs."

"So as long as it doesn't happen," Pit finished. "We should be okay."

Link lowered his head to Zelda, who now held a frightened look upon her face. Pit had caught on to this new emotion that erupted inside the teen. Zelda was lost for words, the only thing she could do was shake her head in response.

"Zelda…" Pit called. He stepped around the couch over toward the two teens. "Roy doesn't touch Peach, does he?"

"Yes." Zelda answered softly. "He does."

Pit sighed deeply. Things had just gotten worse. "Where's Marth?"

"I called him and told him everything. He said he was on his way." Zelda remarked.

Hikari shook her head. "No…not from what I'm sensing from Lyanna."

Link raised an eyebrow perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Pit's eyes averted to the window that viewed the water and stars shining in the sky. He understood Hikari's objection. He sensed rage and anger. Something he hasn't sensed in a long time. On top of those, he also noticed anxiousness.

Complete terror.

"Marth isn't coming." Pit replied flatly.

"Why not?" Zelda questioned.

"He already left." Pit finished. His nephew was crazy yet utterly courageous if anything. "He went to their hideout already. He had gone alone."

----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I know it's a shorter chapter but I tried to do the best I can. I knew I wasn't going to have a long one with Pit this time around. It was a little slow but I promise you all that it will speed up in the next couple of chapters with some big action.

The next chapter is Marth!

Until Next Time!


	14. Confronting the Past: Marth

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I don't have much to say except I finally was able to finish during the weekend. Yay me!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 14: Confronting the Past (Marth)

------------------------------------

_What am I doing?_

The question repeated itself over and over again within the teenagers mind. He knew what he was doing. His actions were clear and obvious. The best thing for him to be asking was is he doing the right thing? He was unsure about the answer. He was perplexed and felt like the answer was far out of reach. What he wished to receive wasn't ready to be found, and he had to live with the fact that he was heading down a difficult path. The path led to darkness and the biggest fear he had was finding the light out.

He knew it. He saw what was coming like he was the one gifted with premonitions. A promise was broken and even though he knew he should be heated he was mixed with emotions. Peach broke her promise to Marth, and had gone to the hideout. Of course, she wasn't alone. She was smart about that, but now another life was on the line. Marth knew Samus was with Peach. It was the only place she could be at the moment. Her car wasn't at home, and every call led to her voicemail. Marth was anxious. He wasn't going to lie about it.

The blue haired teen now understood Zelda's grief after learning about Link's car accident. He now feels the pain she had endured, because his love was in trouble. Samus was in the hands of the Donavons. Marth held no hatred toward Peach for dragging her cousin into enemy grounds, but instead had the hatred for himself. He saw it coming, but yet had someone else worry about the situation. He called Samus. He had told her to check up on Peach, and now it led to this.

Marth was alone driving toward his enemy's hideout to save them both. It was a nightmare waiting to happen.

_"Marth, where are you heading off to?"_

His mother's question replayed in his mind as her curiosity grew. She always needed to be filled in on her children's whereabouts. Marth didn't blame her for that.

His response to her was quick smooth lie. He had to do it. The secret had to stay safe and he knew he couldn't cause his mother grief by speaking the truth.

_"To get my school books I left at Samus' house. I have a test tomorrow."_

He lied and his mother felt for it, but Elice on the other hand had failed to believe the words Marth spoke. She looked away from the TV and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She wasn't quiet sure of the real reason why Marth was leaving, but knew it connected to the Elements. Marth regretted telling Elice the secret, but he still trusted her enough to know she wouldn't tell.

Instinctively, Marth suddenly slammed on his brakes as the car in the other lane abruptly pulled in front of him, dangerously close to his vehicle. Usually Marth found himself slamming on the horn, but he forced himself to keep his rage down. He was saving his fury for any Donavon who confronts him on his trip through their hideout.

Now Leaving Wii.

The sign came and went. He finally reached the outskirts of Wii. He was one-step closer to Donavon territory. One step closer to the girls and his enemies.

Marth took the next exit and pulled onto the dark narrow road. The road seemed eerie and spooky, with no lights and trees surrounding both sides. Marth kept his speed low with a gut feeling a deer was going to jump out in front of him. The warehouse was in view, and Marth knew it was time.

_You should wait for the others._

The adolescent shook his head. "Time doesn't stop for anyone. I'm here now. The only way to go is forward."

_Be careful Marth._

Rocks crushed beneath the heavy tires as the car pulled onto the bumpy road. The speed was steady as cars came closer into view. Marth immediately pressed his foot on the brake at the sight of Samus' car. Headlights were turned off. The car was put into park and the keys left the ignition. Within seconds Marth was at the door of Samus's car looking inside.

Empty. It was bare and the only thing Marth had spotted was the dent on the passenger's door. Marth felt his heart race as he turned and faced the warehouse at the bottom of the hill. Somewhere inside Peach and Samus waited as captives. Somewhere within the warehouse Roy was being controlled and Ganondorf was pleased with a devilish grin.

_They are most likely aware of your arrival._

Marth nodded. "Let them come. I'll be ready."

Just like most hideouts the back door was locked. Marth found a way inside by climbing through an opened window and landing inside the dark empty room. His black boots landed on the ground with a thump causing some nearby dust to fly into the air. Marth abruptly swung his hand in front of his face and ran to the door cracking it open.

The hallway was clear and gave Marth a chance to run. He opened the door and left the room heading down the hallway being cautious of his surroundings. He didn't want to meet with one of the Donavons, but if he had to fight he wasn't going to hold back. He needed to find Peach and Samus and quickly get out before Ganondorf catches him, or worse Roy. Marth feared fighting his best friend. He understood clearly that Roy wasn't himself anymore, but somewhere passed the new person the Donavons created was their Elemental friend.

All they had to do was find him.

Marth turned the corner at the end of the hallway which lead to more rooms for the Elemental to check. He stopped at the first couple of rooms only to find them all similar with boxes and tables. He didn't get far until he sensed he was being followed. His necklace lit up shining brightly in his face. Marth abruptly stopped. He looked over his shoulder at the person responsible for the sudden reaction.

"Looking for someone?" The Donavon questioned. "Or should I say someone's."

Marth turned around. He frowned and his eyebrows arched in fury. Mr. Game and Watch, Pit's childhood friend, was standing behind him.

"Long time no see, Marth." Mr. Game and Watch smirked.

"Where is Peach and Samus?" Marth demanded.

Mr. Game and Watch shook his head. "If I told you I'd be betraying my team."

"It wouldn't be the first thing you betrayed, Montell."

Mr. Game and Watch grew silence as his smug attitude swiftly changed. He became shocked by Marth's reply and infuriated by the meaning to the teens words. Mr. Game and Watch shook his head as he stomped his foot onto the ground. Marth's necklace continued to glow.

"How the hell do you know about what happened?"

"I don't know much, but it was simple. It's an easy thing called reading." Marth informed. "You and Pit were best friends."

"You don't need to remind me!" The Donavon retorted. "Not all friendships last and sometimes we have to deal with it." He stopped briefly as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Like you dealing with the fact that Roy is long gone now." Marth frowned. His rage building up. "Looks like you two ended up with the same fate."

"I will not lose my best friend. If you Donavons think we're going to give up then all of you are wrong."

Mr. Game and Watch laughed. "We don't think. We act."

"Let's just settle this."

"My pleasure."

The first move was made and Marth found himself dodging the Donavons attack. He remembered his previous battle with Mr. Game and Watch at Mount Wii. Marth planned for a better outcome and battle. His powers have improved since the incident, and the Donavons fighting skills have also changed. Marth wasn't going to give up. It was time for the Elementals to finally start winning.

"You got skills, kid." Mr. Game and Watch managed to say. He leaped over the teen and fired another attack, causing Marth to duck dodging it once more. "A lot better than that stupid mentor of yours."

Marth held his hands out in front of him. "Don't talk about my uncle like that."

His necklace reacted as water formed from his hands soaring over toward the Donavon. Mr. Game and Watch was quick with his feet and leaped into the air, but Marth quickly sent another batch causing the soaked Donavon to fall back to the ground. Marth ran over toward Mr. Game and Watch, but the figure abruptly recovered to his feet. He lifted his foot into the air and violently meet Marth's chest sending the teen back against the wall.

Marth ignored the pain the quick throbbing pain and ducked as Mr. Game and Watch jumped to the wall punching his fists onto the concrete. Marth spun and swung his arms forward as a sudden large wave crashed against Mr. Game and Watch. The Donavon was heard grunting as he slid down to the ground causing the water spraying everywhere. Marth stepped back as the water gently splashed onto his face.

Mr. Game and Watch stood to his feet and shook most of the water off of him. He recovered quickly from every attack that Marth had given, but each time fought weaker and weaker. Marth noticed the lag in the Donavon, but wasn't going to waste time wearing him down. Marth needed to act fast and finish him off.

The two rivals suddenly engaged in hand to hand combat within the long hallway. Both were getting their equal amount of hits in. Due to the Donavon being relatively short, Marth was having a difficult time nailing Mr. Game and Watch. He managed to lay a few attacks, but for most of the battle Marth ended up on the ground with numerous bruises and scrapes.

Finally, Marth swung his foot around and kick Mr. Game and Watch in the chest. The Donavon soared back in the hallway and landed hard on his back causing his head to slam on the ground. Marth stood in his spot taking in the moment to catch his breath. Mr. Game and Watch struggled to stand back on his feet.

"Tell me what happened." Marth ordered.

Mr. Game and Watch frowned. "Why should you know what happened in the past? You have nothing to do with it."

"Pit is my uncle, I have every right to know."

"It was fate!" The Donavon spat. "Nothing but fate that tore us apart, and I'm going to get my revenge on what happened."

"You were once human, right?" Marth questioned. He wanted the answers. He wanted the facts. He was confronting the past head on with high hopes of getting the truth. "Montell Wilson."

Mr. Game and Watch glared at Marth. A soft spot was torn, and Marth knew he had only gotten the Donavon more heated. Was it Pit's fault the Donavon lost his humanity? Was Pit really responsible for changing Montell to Mr. Game and Watch?

"That has no concern for a damn elemental like yourself." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Now it's time to take it up a notch."

Marth stepped back as Mr. Game and Watch lifted his hands into the air. The lights dimmed as opened doors were heard closing. Marth looked down the hallway as the lights completely shut off leaving the elemental in total darkness. Marth's heart raced against his chest as he stepped back unaware of the Donavons whereabouts.

"Now prepare yourself, Lowell. I can see in the dark, but can you?"

Mr. Game and Watch's voice sounded like it had came in every direction and Marth grew perplexed. His necklace was the only source of light, but the Element of Water still wasn't enough to help Marth. Marth only saw a couple of inches in front of him and it led him to believe he was in some type of horror movie. He was alone fending for himself, and the murderer was after him. He was in the dark. The dark consumed him.

Suddenly, Marth found himself on the ground. Pain burst within him causing his hands to tremble and his breathing to quicken. Mr. Game and Watch attacked him, but his location was still unknown. A powerful serge flowed throughout Marth's body and standing felt impossible. Mr. Game and Watch chuckled.

"Look who is in the need of help now. What are you going to do, Lowell? Peach and Samus need you before they fall into defeat."

_Never give up, Marth. It is time._

Marth's eyebrows arched in fury. He wasn't weak and he wasn't going to give up. He knew he was stronger than that and it was the distress of Samus and Peach that caused his new found power to awaken. Mr. Game and Watch wasn't going to bring him down and he needed to prove himself worthy of being an Elemental. Marth was the symbol of good. He was an Elemental, which defeat the darkness. It was time for the light to conquer.

Strength seemed to return as Marth stood back to his feet. His necklace shined brightly as the area suddenly began to cool. He felt his power returning as the pain subsided. The temperature in the room dropped at great speed causing Marth's breath to be easily seen escaping his mouth. He closed his eyes as his hands clenched into fists. The Donavon's scream was suddenly heard within the room before his voice quickly cut off.

The lights returned.

The teen opened his eyes only to react shocked by the discovery he had found. The area surrounding Marth was completely covered in a sheet of ice, with the exception of where he stood and the ceiling. Marth turned around as he shivered from the sudden chill. His bright blue eyes widened as he spotted Mr. Game and Watch frozen to the wall behind him.

"Did I do this?" Marth questioned. He lowered his head as his necklace returned to the clear orb.

_No time for questions, Marth._ Lyanna quickly replied. _It's time to find Peach and Samus._

Marth agreed with the Water Spirit and turned carefully running across the sheet of ice back down the hallway. He had returned to his mission, and left the winning battle behind. Peach and Samus were somewhere within the warehouse along with a few other people Marth wished to avoid, but fear wasn't going to stop him now.

The teen disappeared turning at the end of the hallway. He left the Donavon alone; only to thaw in his moment of defeat.

------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter completed and like I had promise there was action. Don't be upset though, many more is to come. I hope everyone enjoyed reading and if you didn't notice, which I bet many of you did, there was one part that connected a bit to _What Lies in the Dark_. Now to tell you the truth, I didn't plan for it to be that way. It just happened.

The next chapter is Peach.

Until Next Time!


	15. Within Enemy Lines: Peach

Yes! An update! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy but now I'm back with another update.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't reply to all of them.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 15: Within Enemy Lines (Peach)

-----------------------------------

She sat in despair. It was the only emotion that developed within her. Everything else seemed to have faded the moment she stepped inside enemy lines. She felt sick, and the need to vomit came naturally. She had never been so terrified in her life, and even hated herself for the trouble she caused. Her cousin was also in danger because of her selfishness. Peach knew she needed to escape, but the chances of getting out were slim.

The cell was dark and dirty. She felt the need of a shower the moment her eyes fell upon small room. The blonde sat up against the wall, sitting silently behind the bars. The room was dark besides the only supporting light being the ceiling fan above. On the other side of the cell was a broken wooden rocking chair, and a small table pushed into the corner.

She was alone, or at least she thought.

Peach lowered her head. She gazed upon the outfit she wore; a pair of pink sweats that fell to her knees and a white tank top. Her clear necklace hung around her neck, and for a brief moment she felt safe. With the Power of Light, Peach knew she could fight against the Donavons. They can't take her element away so she still was able to defend herself, but yet she was weakest element of them all. She was the baby of the group, the damsel of distress. It was amazing that even though she was the opposite of the Donavons she was the one who held little power.

"Is this how you thought you'd end up?"

Peach turned her head to the corner of the cell. Paul stood leaning with his back against the wall. He kept his hands within his pockets as his blue eyes glanced down at the lonesome teenager.

"Wait!" Peach gasped. She was astonished seeing Paul outside of her necklace unaware the spirit had even escaped. The blonde swiftly turned her head to the door before turning back to Paul in the corner. "You're going to blow your cover."

Paul shook his head. "No need to worry. They can't see me and only Ganondorf has enough power to sense that I'm here. If he is close enough." Peach felt herself relax. She returned her gaze to the ground. Paul continued. "So, you still imagined it turning out like this?"

"No." The answer was flat and simple.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't come to the fact that she had screwed up. For once Peach tried to be brave by standing up and facing danger head on with great determination. Although, the determination abruptly turned to fear and Peach was now within enemy lines.

Marth. She was afraid to face him. Peach disobeyed him. She lied to him. She broke the promise, and most likely created a hole in their friendship. He was only looking out for her. He cared for her, and she had gone ahead doing what she wanted to do. She believes in her mind an apology isn't going to be good enough.

"What am I going to do?" Peach questioned mainly to herself almost forgetting that Paul was watching her.

"What are you going to do?" Paul questioned back.

"Samus is in danger because of me, and I'm stuck behind these bars." Peach cried. The tears were steadily approaching and Peach fought hard to keep them from coming.

Paul remained calm as his eyes averted to the door. "Do you believe you are strong?"

"No."

He returned to the seventeen year old. "Why not?"

Peach sighed deeply as she stood to her feet. It finally came. The question she dreaded. The truth had risen about her weakness. Why was she considered the weakest element? Was it because her element was weak? Then again, there could be more to it. Maybe it wasn't the element. It could very well be the holder of the element and how they use the power.

"I…I don't know." Peach stammered. She grabbed the bars and rested her forehead against them lowering her eyes to the ground. "Is it me?"

Paul merely shrugged. "It could be you or not. But who said you are the weakest element?"

"It's pretty obvious that I am." Peach corrected.

"If you think you are then you're going to be."

Peach turned her head to Paul in the corner. "What?" She whispered.

"If you believe you are the weakest one, then that is what you are going to be." Paul explained. "The truth is you are important and can be powerful if you chose to be."

"How exactly?"

"You are the Element of Light. You're the opposite of the Dark. You could very easily touch a Donavon and do damage to them."

"Really?" Peach leaned off the bars and looked at her hands. "How come I didn't do it before?"

Paul chuckled. "Have you ever tried?"

Peach remained silent. She hasn't tried. She hasn't focused enough on her powers to understand them more. Paul explained some enlightening pointers, and Peach realized that maybe she wasn't as weak as she thought. He spoke with true words and she believed every single one of them. Paul was right. She was only weak if she believed she was.

"Just think about it, Peach. You are the only one who can remove Roy's necklace."

Peach continued to gaze at her hands. She was amazed by the new discoveries she had learned. It caused her to see things in a new way. She wasn't weak. She was useful. Despite the dismal in distress appearance, Peach had enough power to change the entire war.

It was then she realized it didn't matter the location or time, at the moment she was being trained. Paul was teaching her a lesson.

Her necklace suddenly reacted. It lit up and Peach immediately stepped away from the bars as the door opened and Falco and Terc entered the room. Paul remained in the corner glaring at the two Donavons who greeted Peach. She swiftly turned her head to her elemental spirit standing silently in the corner.

"Don't worry. They can't see or hear me. Just talk with me using your mind."

Peach nodded obeying his orders. _How come they can't see you?_

" Well, well, well, Peach. It seems we meet again." Falco laughed.

"Only the holder of the Element can see their spirits." Paul finished.

Peach turned back to the Donavon in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Just coming to check up on you." Falco walked up the bars while Terc stood near the door. "Trying to figure out your reasons for stepping up and coming here."

"Where is Samus?" Peach demanded.

"You're cousin is perfectly fine. If I were you, I'd worry about myself." Falco smirked.

Peach frowned. Falco stepped to the side and turned his head to the door. Suddenly, Peach understood that Falco and Terc weren't the only ones checking on the lonesome Elemental. Another presence was near the door and it brought a chill up the young woman's spine. She stepped back once more telling herself that it was Ganondorf who accompanied the Donavons, but the guess wasn't what she believed. When her fragile blue eyes had fallen upon the door, Peach felt her heart shatter.

"I believe this is the reason why Peach had gone hero on everyone." Falco laughed, while Terc shook his head at his companion's behavior.

Footsteps were heard as the new figure finally entered the room. He walked under the only available light and glanced at Peach through the cell bars. Her mouth went dry and speaking was almost impossible at the sight of their long lost Elemental friend.

"Roy…" Peach whispered.

Paul turned his head to the red haired teenager. Roy stood in front of Falco returning the gaze at Peach. She was first Elemental to finally lay eyes on Roy since his agreement with the Donavons. She was the first one to finally see the Donavon he had become. Peach could already tell the old Roy wasn't there anymore. The look within in his eyes, she saw the truth. Hatred. She saw a new side to him that caused her to panic. He looked at her like she was worthless. Nothing.

She could have sworn she saw the fire burning within his eyes.

"Peach." Paul called.

Peach ignored the spirits call as she continued to stare at Roy. Everything else blacked out of her mind. It was just Roy and her. No. She shook her head. It wasn't Roy. It was Rowan.

"Why did you guys do this?" Peach whispered harshly.

Falco shook his head. "We didn't do anything."

Terc agreed. "Ganondorf did."

"There is no use for him now." Falco grinned widely. "He's with us."

"NO!" Peach cried. She stepped closer to the bars, but abruptly stopped. "Roy! Please tell me you remember me!"

Roy blinked as he glanced down at her glowing necklace. As his eyes lifted back to her he finally spoke, speaking low and deep. It was in a manner that frightened Peach. She was use to his carefree and upbeat personality. The person standing in front of her was the complete opposite.

Almost like a shadow.

"Tell me how to remove the necklace."

Peach's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Roy spoke sternly as he repeated the question over. "Tell me how to remove the necklace."

Peach shook her head. "I don't know."

"She's lying!" Falco snapped.

"Shut up Falco." Terc added.

"Why do you want to remove the necklace anyway?" Peach questioned him.

"This necklace is preventing me from being who I really am." Roy explained.

Peach shook her head. "You're confused Roy!" She cried. "You're really an Element." Paul slightly turned his head to Peach listening to her cry. "You're the Element of Fire. You're Roy Pyro! You're not some…damn Donavon!"

"I am no one to you." Roy snapped grinning his teeth.

"No, that's not true." Peach retorted. Her necklace continued to glow as the shine brightened with each passing moment. "You are someone to me, that's why I came here. I came to help you, Roy. I want you back…we all do. I know you can here me. You are in there somewhere. Please!"

Roy abruptly banged his fists against the bars causing Peach to step back. A single tear escaped down her cheek as she stared into the eyes of her new enemy. Once again, only hatred consumed.

Falco merely laughed at Peach's attempt. "You fail, princess." He joked.

Peach arched her eyebrows in fury at the Donavon standing safety behind Roy. As Roy walked to the gate leading into the cell, Peach felt her heart race violently against her chest. Her palms began to sweat as he opened the door carefully stepping inside. Terc and Falco stood their spots and continued watch as if they were the audience watching TV.

"Peach!" Paul called.

"Now…" Roy spoke once more walking closer to her. "I demand for you to tell me—"

"Peach, don't let him touch you!"

Peach panicked as she backed away from him heading toward the corner where Paul stood. Paul's eyes widened as he quickly vanished. Peach continued to step back as fear easily visible across her face.

"—How to take this damn thing off!"

Roy reached forward and grabbed Peach's shirt pushing her against the wall. Suddenly, their necklaces reacted to each other and lit up. Peach opened her eyes as she looked down at their necklaces before lifting her attention to Roy. A bright light flashed within the small room and Roy was sent flying back against the bars. Peach gasped distraught to see Roy hurt.

Falco's eyes widened as he ran up the gate, unlocking it to get inside. "Hold on, man!"

Peach lowered her head to Roy who recovered from the attack. He coughed as he held his head returning the gaze to Peach. His eyes then widened as he continue to stare at the teen in front of him. Peach saw a new side to Roy. The hatred within his eyes were gone and replaced by something new. Concern.

"Peach…" He whispered. "Where…"

"What!" Peach cried. This time the tears fell from her eyes escaping like raindrops. "Roy, you know who I am…"

"Peach…what…" Roy shook his head looking down at the ground.

By this time, Falco had entered the cell. He stared down at Roy and sighed aggravated. "Shit." He cussed. He turned to Terc who was already out the door.

Peach stepped back as Ganondorf abruptly entered the room. She stood in the corner, and bent down to her knees watching as Ganondorf stormed his way into the cell. She now believed she wasn't weak, but compared to Ganondorf he could easily kill her with the snap of his fingers. She still feared him.

"What the fuck happened?" Ganondorf questioned as he lowered his head to Roy.

Falco stepped back. "Roy touched Peach and he seems to be having a memory issue."

Ganondorf bent down and violently grabbed Roy's arm lifting the teenager to his feet. Peach watched as Ganondorf placed his other hand against Roy's forehead gripping his head tightly, as powerful dark energy developed within his hands. Roy grunted as he opened his mouth screaming in pain, causing Peach to cry seeing him in the condition he was in. Her necklace continued to glow, as Roy's died down returning to the clear orb.

"What happened, sir?" Falco questioned.

Ganondorf removed his hand from Roy's head watching as the unconscious red head fell into his uncle's arm. Ganondorf lifted his orange eyes to Peach who remained in the corner. He grinned. "A marvelous discovery…"

Peach frowned. Ganondorf lifted the boy into his arms and turned to Falco. "Continue to watch her. Rowan needs his rest."

Peach's eyes followed the evil dark lord as he left the room carrying Roy with him. Falco stepped out of the cell and locked the gate as he walked over toward the door, looking out into the hallway.

Peach sobbed as she sat down within the corner hugging herself. Roy remembered who she was. Just seeing the concern within his eyes caused Peach to remember her dream. What had truly happened? Peach's touch caused a memory jolt within Roy. For a brief second, Roy was himself.

Just witnessing it caused Peach to break down into tears. She was the first one Roy had remembered when his memory briefly returned. She was the first one he saw. It had put a lot of pressure on her, and even though she should be content by the discovery she wasn't. She was distraught, because Roy had returned to the Donavons. The moment was shortly lived.

_Peach, are you okay?_

"Yes." Peach spoke out loud causing Falco to peer back into the room. She remained silent, until the Donavon returned to the hallway. Peach had forgotten to speak using her mind. _Where did you go?_

_I was with you the entire time_. Paul explained. _I returned to your necklace._

_Do you know what happened? _Peach lifted her head as Falco returned to the room.

_Yes and you should too._

_Paul._

"Well, Peach." Falco spat. "You had you two seconds of fame right there, but now you're in serious trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ganondorf is going to figure out the truth." Falco explained. As he spoke his breath steadily became visible. "You'll see." He crossed his arms shivering. "You're going to…" He suddenly stopped raising an eyebrow perplexed.

Peach took a deep breath as her breath was easily seen escaping her mouth. Her eyes widened as she stood to her feet turning her attention to the door. A sheet of ice formed within the room onto the floor. Everything within its path was covered in ice and Falco was cornered in the path of the attack.

"What the hell…"

Falco wasn't able to finish his last sentence before the ice had taken over his body freezing him under the coat. Peach pressed her back against the wall as the ice traveled to the front of the cell before stopping. She lifted her eyes to the door as a familiar face slid right into the room over toward Falco's frozen body, their necklace lighting up blue.

Peach immediately smiled. "Marth!" Marth grinned as he ran up to the gate carefully opening the cell. "Did you do this?" Peach looked around at the ice partially covering the room.

"Yes, I think I've uncovered my special ability."

He stepped inside and was taken over by Peach as she embraced him in a hug. Marth returned the friendly gesture until Peach suddenly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Marth that I lied to you, I didn't mean to do…"

"—It's okay, Peach. I'm just glad you're okay." Marth interrupted.

"You're not mad?" Peach asked softly.

"Not anymore."

"Oh…" She turned her head to the door. "Are you the only one?"

Marth shook his head. "I think the others had gotten here by now." Marth's eyes scanned the empty cell. "Where's Samus?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't know where they took her."

"Well we have to keep looking." Marth explained as he left the cell with Peach following close behind.

"Wait!" Peach reached her arm out. "Marth, I have to tell you something."

Marth stopped at the door and turned back to the younger elemental. "Tell me on the way, okay? Falco's going to thaw soon."

Peach nodded as the two stepped out of the dark room, and hurried down the hallways with their necklaces lighting the way.

----------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

Okay. Yes, once again I'm sorry for the late update. I didn't mean to wait another two weeks but I'm in the mid of finals and I've been busy. I had prom last Saturday and we're practicing for graduation. I'm happy to say that this is going to be the last time I update within two weeks. I'm out of school on Thursday!! Yes!

About the chapter, I tried to make it longer and interesting because of the lacks of updates recently. I had a great time writing this chapter and there are some funny small connections in here from the last story, I'm sure most of you won't figure it out though.

I really hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is Zelda. More action is to come.

Until Next Time!!


	16. Two Sided Battle Part 1: Zelda

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews.

I was busy this weekend with graduating and parties and non-stop popularity with friends so I was only able to write this chapter at night but finally I finished it at mid-night! Whoo! Go me.

Okay, enough of me blabbering on.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return **

Chapter 16: Two Sided Battle Part 1 (Zelda)

-----------------------------------

She was anxious. The position she was in couldn't get any worse.

She was traveling down one of the darkest hallways she could ever imagine. Despite the faded lights above she knew there was darkness surrounding them. They were on unwanted territory. The Donavon's territory. They had a better chance at becoming prisoners than escaping back to safety. To Zelda Hyrule, it felt like they were at the final stage of a video game. They were approaching the ultimate boss, and getting to that part was merely impossible.

Zelda was going to admit to the fact that she was frightened, but as she traveled through the warehouse with Link she knew she was safe. Link was standing right beside her, clutching tightly to her hand as they searched carefully for either Peach, Samus or Marth. The only thing that caused her fear was Ganondorf and Roy. She had no clue what the two of them were going to do, if they met the evil lord and their old friend. Pit didn't explain before they parted on what to do. The two Elementals had to fend for themselves and hopefully make it out alive.

It was late and being at the warehouse outside of Wii was the last thing Zelda wanted to do. She had lied to her mother about leaving, since it was a school night after all. She said she was going to spend the night at Samus' house and hopefully her mom won't discover the truth.

Zelda lifted her head to Link as he walked up to the middle of the intersection they stood at. She watched as his cautious yet frantic blue eyes scanned the different hallways. He crossed his arms as he shook the blonde bangs out of his face. For Link, getting out of the house wasn't as difficult. His family knew of his gift so from here on he didn't have worry. Except the only thing he faced now was his anxious parents praying to make sure he was okay.

"Link." Zelda called.

"Let's go this way." Link pointed down the hallway to their right.

Zelda nodded in response and followed her boyfriend closely behind as they headed deeper into the warehouse. Zelda didn't want admit that they were already lost. Being unfamiliar with the environment and cautious of the evil that lurks around the corners can really cause confusion when memorizing the path that's followed. As they continued to walk down the endless hallway, Zelda could have sworn they were heading in a circle. She felt that they had already been down the hallway before, but of course kept silent.

Pit's reason for leaving them when they first arrived was still unknown. He had spoke little to them upon the arrival and seemed determined with his own plans at the warehouse. The only thing he said was for them to stay together, and to find the others. Without Pit, Zelda feared they were going to fall into trouble and not be able to escape. She forced the terror behind her, believing that with the two of them together they would be able to stand and fight. They had determination and two powerful spirits within them.

At the next hallway they came across Zelda immediately stopped at the sight in front of her. The ground was covered with puddles as ice coated the walls and floor. Link stepped onto the ice carefully watching as his foot cracked the melting substance. While Link carefully made his way across, Zelda stopped and examined the area carefully.

She was amazed at the sight trying to figure out who was responsible for creating the mess. Her mind had gone to Marth, but she wasn't certain that he knew how to control ice. She turned her head to a certain area on the wall, where there was no ice present and a small indent. It appeared as if a body had rested in the spot.

"Zelda!"

The blonde teenager reacted to Link's voice and made her way across the wet melting ice over to Link on the other side. Once they both had made it across the small obstacle they continued their way in locating their missing friends.

"What if we can't find them, Link?"

Link shook his head. "They have to be in here somewhere. We're not going to give up, plus if we can't find them we'll have to look for Pit."

"What do you think his plan was?" Zelda questioned as she tried to catch her breath from jog they endured.

Link took a deep breath. "I don't know, really. He has his reasons though."

Zelda agreed. Pit had his things to attend to while Link and her focused on theirs. She was nervous about Samus. Her best friend was captured and even though Samus was tough she was no match against a Donavon. If only Samus had realized the danger she was getting into before she agreed to arrive with Peach. Luckily Marth had told them Samus was here when Link had called to check on him. Marth was determined to get his girlfriend and Peach out of harms way.

_Zelda. Trouble is coming._

Zelda suddenly stopped in the hallway watching as Link continued until realizing he was trailing off alone. He turned back to her raising his eyebrows perplexed. Zelda knew that they weren't alone. She felt that something bad was heading in their direction. The danger was slowly approaching.

"What's wrong?" Link questioned.

"Well, what's going on here?"

Zelda's eyes widened as Link spun around. To their surprised Devon was standing a few feet behind accompanied by Amilyn. Link stepped back until he was by Zelda, who continued to glare at Devon. She didn't forget her rage toward him after their conversation on the phone not to mention him almost succeeding in killing Link. Zelda was never going to forget what he had done.

"Devon." Link called.

Devon frowned shaking his head. "I'm surprised you made it out alive."

"Did you really think you were going to kill me?" Link questioned.

Devon crossed his arms. Zelda was finally able to look away from her ex disgusted that she had ever dated him in the first place. It was amazing how quickly everyone changed. She remembered when Devon was considered perfect in her eyes. Now he was nothing but a jerk, an asshole. Once recruited as a Donavon, it seemed as if the entire personality changes.

"Where is Samus and Peach?" Zelda asked.

Devon shrugged. Amilyn stepped forward. "Like we would tell you if we knew."

"You know where they are!" Link retorted.

Amilyn made a fist with her hands. "Why don't you prove it then?"

Zelda and Link both reacted as their necklaces lit up. Zelda glared at the teenaged woman in front of her. Amilyn. She remembered their previous battle at work. Her and Doctor Mario had fled after Zelda's first premonition appeared. Amilyn was determined to kill her, but yet the reasons were still unknown.

"I have a feeling you're not going to let us through." Link commented.

Devon shook his head. "You're actually correct for once. This ends now, Link."

"I'd like to see you try." Link smirked.

Devon briefly looked down at Amilyn. "You ready, Ami?"

Amilyn nodded. "Always ready."

"Zelda," Link whispered. "Stay close to me."

Zelda kept her gaze upon Amilyn who glanced back with her dark brown eyes. Amilyn had made the first move, attacking Zelda who was her main target. The boys then fought next as a large battle between two groups commenced within the small long hallway. The unfinished battle from the restaurant was being settled now, and Zelda was determined to have a better outcome.

Eventually the two battles had separated and Zelda found herself with Amilyn at one end while Devon and Link battled on the other. Wind was blowing in every direction from Zelda's attack against Amilyn, but the Donavon was striking back with greater force and power.

"Give it up." Amilyn hissed.

Zelda fought with determination to finish Amilyn off. She wanted to prove to everyone, including herself, that she was capable of fending on her own. Despite the popular and preppy appearance she was known for at school, Zelda felt herself unleashing a side she wished everyone would see. She wasn't too different from her best friend, Samus, and held a strong side within her. She was letting that out attacking Amilyn head on.

Amilyn charged up holding her arm out in front of her. A black beam soared across the hallway toward the blonde teen knocking her to the wall. Zelda winced softly ignoring the small pain and was abruptly back to her feet swooping her arms down as a gust of wind pushed Amilyn back. Zelda held her hands up above her head sending another gust watching as Amilyn held her hands front of her face.

During this time, Zelda peered back at Devon and Link battling with each other. The guys battle had grown intense as the teens were determined to kill each other off. Magic was flying in all sorts of directions causing each of them to bleed and bruise. Eventually, it led to Devon kicking Link to the window. The Earth Elemental was sent flying out of the building with Devon hot on his trail.

The two had left the girls alone, and now Zelda's anxiousness returned.

"You'll be joining your boyfriend soon." Amilyn called once the wind had died down.

"What do you have against me?" Zelda questioned as the two rested briefly holding off the attacks.

"A lot!" Amilyn snapped. "Like I said you were too wrapped up in your wonderful life to even notice what was going on little miss prissy."

"I will never know what's going on unless you tell me." Zelda confined.

Amilyn frowned. "You should already know."

Zelda stepped back as Amilyn fired another attack. Zelda dodged it by jumping to the side and countered her attack, but her mind had kept going to Link, and wondering how his match was turning out. It caused Zelda to open herself up, and give Amilyn a perfect opportunity to leave Zelda on her back.

_Fight back, Zelda._

Zelda recovered and stood up swinging her foot around. Amilyn grabbed her ankle before Zelda had a chance to attack, but after a quick punch in the face Amilyn's grip had loosened. Zelda spun around and glared at Amilyn who stepped back from her. The wind within the hallway picked up paced causing the doors to fly open and windows to shake. Zelda closed her eyes as she felt the wind brush through her clothes and her hair collide against her face. Amilyn held her hands out in front of her charging up an attack at the same time.

The two girls continued to power up until they couldn't hold it any longer. In unison the two powerful attacks were unleashed colliding right into each other. The impact was as powerful as a bomb sending Zelda and Amilyn flying back in different directions. Zelda collided into the wall cutting her elbow and scraping her arms, while Amilyn soared back into the middle of the hallway.

Zelda was weakened and found trouble recovering this time around. She opened her heavy eyes as she stared upon the broken window Link and Devon had escaped through. Amilyn was back on her feet walking steadily toward Zelda.

"I'm going get back what should have been rightfully mine." Amilyn muttered.

"Which is what…" Zelda held her elbow as the pain continued to serge throughout her arm.

"It doesn't matter now." Amilyn explained. She lifted her hand toward Zelda. The lights dimmed as a black ball of energy formed. Zelda took a deep breath almost wanting to smile but felt powerless to do so. "You're finished."

Without a second to waste the attack was fired.

------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, there's an obvious reason this is part 1. In the next chapter it will make more sense.

I'm off to New York this weekend so I don't know if an update is going to come. I will try to get one on Friday night but I can't promise anything.

I don't have much to say about this chapter this time around. I hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter is Link

Until Next Time!!


	17. Two Sided Battle Part II: Link

Thanks for the reviews!!

You guys are the best. As for those who read and don't review, hopefully you're getting the excitement out of the story, that I don't know about. Anyway…

Enjoy

**--------------------------**

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 17: Two Sided Battle Part II (Link)

----------------------------

"Looks like there is a party going on."

He had to say it. He wanted to lighten the mood, despite the situation they were in. Zelda was anxious. He could easily guess that. He wasn't going to lie about himself either. He was feeling her pain, understand her emotions. Their mentor, Pit, he sat quietly in the back seat lost in his train of thought. Link was unsure if Pit had any fear in him. He didn't show it, but that also didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Yes it does…" Zelda replied after a moment of silence. She leaned against the steering wheel. "…a party I don't want to attend."

They were currently sitting in Zelda's car in front of the warehouse waiting for plans on what do to next. Many cars were parked in front of them, which was the reason for Link making the comment. Samus. Marth. Falco. Mario's perhaps, and Devon. All of their cars were parked like a party was happening inside the warehouse. The three teenagers were the last to arrive.

Link glared at Devon's truck. The Donavon had almost killed him using that very vehicle. Due to the accident, Link was without a car and had to explain to his parents the deep secret he had to keep. He wasn't going to forget Devon for it, and knew there would always be a rivalry between them. Link's deep blue eyes averted toward Zelda as he watched her scan the area. How did Zelda ever fall in love with a guy like Devon? Link was curious. He did realize that his girlfriend was unaware Devon was a Donavon when they were dating. After the secrets were leaked out everything had changed.

Pit stirred behind them. Link looked over his shoulder as Pit unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. As their mentor began to react, the two Elementals were on the move as well. Zelda turned off the ignition as Link removed himself from the seat. He closed the door and leaned up against the vehicle rubbing his fingers through his blonde hair. He was already beginning to imagine the danger and battles that awaited them the moment they stepped onto Donavon territory.

"Pit!" Zelda called. She closed her door and ran after Pit who was by Samus's car. Her keys dangled in her hands.

Link followed Zelda as Pit stopped and turned back to the two teenagers. He took a deep breath and nodded to them letting them know that they were ready to proceed. "I want you two to look for Samus, Peach or Marth. Whoever you find first."

Link placed his hands within his jacket pockets. "Okay."

Without another word, Pit had turned and headed to the warehouse. He left Link and Zelda both astonished. Pit had left them. He gave them a job and walked away, most likely with his own plans. Link frowned as he looked down at Zelda. She took a deep breath. Her eyes were dreary and fear was written across her face.

"It's going to be okay."

Zelda nodded. "I know."

Not long after they departed from Pit, Link and Zelda found themselves wandering the Donavon's warehouse. The hallways were narrow and dark with only a few ceiling lights above. There were many doors within the warehouse, most of them locked or empty. Some walls were covered with windows revealing the outside of the warehouse.

Link's mind was set on their current job in locating their friends, but also finding Devon. He wanted to confront the damn Donavon to prove to him that he was still alive and ready to fight back. He wasn't going to let Devon win the fights and keep on chasing him. The blonde teen gets pushed around only a little before he snaps. Devon had pushed him way over the line.

The two had came to the middle of an intersection causing them to stop. Link stepped forward and scanned the possible hallways they could continue to search down. The warehouse felt like a giant maze. There were many possible routes to follow with a bunch of twists and turns. Link crossed his arms and shook the bangs out of his face. He felt that they were lost already.

"Link?" Zelda called.

"Let's go this way." Link pointed to the hallway to their right.

Zelda nodded as Link lead the way. He felt Zelda stay close behind him as they continued heading deeper into Donavon territory. He tried to imagine where Samus and Peach could be. He figured the two were separated, since Ganondorf would have them be put apart. Hopefully Marth had found one of the girls by now, unless he wasn't caught himself. Link shook his head at the thought. He knew Marth. Marth was smart enough to get out of any situation. He had high hopes for his friend.

They came to the end of the hallway and followed it around the corner. Zelda immediately stopped at the sight in front of them, while Link steadied his pace as he examined the area closely. The ground was covered with puddles as ice coated the walls and floors. It was an amazing sight as Link stepped forward and pressed his foot carefully on the ice beneath him. It cracked causing more water to spray onto the floor.

Without much thought, Link carefully made his way across the ice making sure he didn't slip. He walked passed an indent in the wall as if an object had been in the place of the attack. When he reached the other side he turned back to Zelda who was staring carefully at the indent Link noticed.

"Zelda!"

He watched as his girlfriend reacted to his voice. He waited patiently as she made it across the ice to the other side where he stood. Once she was safely across, the two had continued. It wasn't long before Zelda had sparked up a conversation.

"What if we don't find them, Link?"

Link shook his head. "They have to be somewhere. We're not going to give up. Plus, if we can't find them we'll have to look for Pit."

"What do you think his plan was?" Zelda questioned as she tried to catch her breath from jog they endured.

Link took a deep breath. "I don't know, really. He has his reasons though."

He wasn't too worried about Pit. He understood that Pit had something of his own to take care off. He counted on them to find everyone, while he focused on his job. Link was respectful to his best friend, but did realize that they weren't going to leave him. They had already lost Pit before. Link was going to make sure it won't happen again. He swore on it.

Link continued down the long hallway until he noticed he wasn't being followed. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Zelda, who appeared as if she had uncovered something.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Well, what's going on here?"

Zelda's eyes widened as Link spun around. To their surprise Devon was standing a few feet behind them accompanied by Amilyn. Link stepped back next to Zelda, as he glanced between Devon and Amilyn. He studied the woman next to Devon and noticed she seemed familiar. She had gone to their school before, but what had happened to her remained unclear. Link felt himself sigh. Another Donavon they had to face. The list continued to grow.

Then, Link glared at Devon.

"Devon." Link called.

Devon frowned shaking his head. "I'm surprised you made it out alive."

"Did you really think you were going to kill me?" Link questioned.

Devon crossed his arms as Link made a fist with his hands. Link felt his anger build inside of him. He wanted to snap and just battle him right then and there. He wasn't going to let Devon get away with the trouble and damages he had caused. The asshole was going to pay, and Link was going to make sure of it.

"Where is Samus and Peach?" Zelda asked.

Devon shrugged. Amilyn stepped forward. "Like we would tell you if we knew."

"You know where they are!" Link retorted.

Amilyn made a fist with her hands. "Why don't you prove it then?"

Zelda and Link both reacted as their necklaces lit up. Amilyn was using her powers getting ready to attack. Link felt a battle getting ready to initiate. Devon and Amilyn wasn't going to let them pass that easily. Link was ready.

"I have a feeling you're not going to let us through." Link commented.

Devon shook his head. "You're actually correct for once. This ends now, Link."

"I'd like to see you try." Link smirked.

Devon briefly looked down at Amilyn. "You ready, Ami?"

Amilyn nodded. "Always ready."

"Zelda," Link whispered. "Stay close to me."

Amilyn was the first to attack as she knocked Zelda back. Link jumped forward, focusing his attention upon Devon. He was determined. His heart raced. His mind was set. His target was right in front of him. Link was ready to face Devon. He was ready to get his revenge on his car and almost his life. Devon wasn't going to be triumphant this time around. It was time for the Elementals to make a stand.

Link swung his fists around punching Devon and engaging in hand to hand combat. So far no magic was used between the two, unlike the girls who keep their distances from each other. Using magic wasn't going to show how strong they were. Devon and Link were going to settle it like men using physical attacks.

It was a two sided battle, a fight till the end.

As the two battles continued, Link found himself on the other end of the hallway away from Zelda. He tried to see how she was turning up fighting Amilyn, but Devon was preventing him from focusing elsewhere. The two were continuing to fight strong, causing each other to bleed and bruise. From a couple of Devon's kicks Link's lips steadily began to bleed, but the Earth Elemental was able to get some perfect hits himself.

Pretty soon, Devon had given up on the physical attacks. He jumped back and held his hand out in front of him causing a black beam to soar over toward Link. Link back flipped and abruptly lifted up a chunk of the ground blocking Devon's attack. Once the beam had subsided, Link stepped forward and flung the piece of earth toward Devon knocking him back.

Link ran up to Devon who laid on the ground. Devon jumped to his feet and spun around kicking Link. Link held his hand out causing Devon to kick it cracking some of his knuckles sending a quick pain throughout his hand. Link stepped back grunting, unaware that Devon was approaching him. Devon lifted his foot and kicked Link once more, sending the blonde teen through the window. Glass shattered and flew in all sorts of directions as Link felt his back hit the grass beneath him.

Devon leaped through the broken window, landing on his feet just outside the building. A strong grin was held upon his face.

"Pathetic."

"You're the one who is pathetic, Devon." Link explained standing back to his feet.

Devon laughed. "I don't think so."

Link's eyebrows arched in fury. The once clear mid-night sky above them suddenly grew dark, as clouds appeared. "I can't believe you tried to kill me a few days ago."

"You're keeping me from getting what I want. I want what you took from me."

"Zelda doesn't love you anymore." Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. "She doesn't like her enemies."

Devon chuckled weakly. "Heh, was that supposed to be a joke? You really make me sick, Link."

Link frowned. Thunder cracked above them. "What is Amilyn's purpose?"

Devon shrugged. "She has her own thing going on. She hates Zelda, like I hate you."

"Looks like you guys are a perfect match."

Devon frowned. "I think we've talked enough. I'm ready to end this."

"So am I, bitch!" Link snapped.

Dark clouds covered the sky as Link used his powers to lift the ground in front of him. Devon charged up an attack sending another dark beam toward him. Link fired his attack and jumped back as the beam had just missed him. He briefly looked around at their surroundings noticing that they were near a forest. A beat down tractor was sitting a few feet away from them.

_Link, now is the time to act. Zelda is in trouble._

Just hearing that Zelda was in trouble caused Link to panic. He was wasting his time with Devon and needed to end the battle. Devon held his hands out and focused his attention on Link's necklace. Link realized what Devon was planning on doing. It was the same thing that he had done before at the school. The next thing Link knew he was powerless. He was going to make sure it wasn't going to happen again.

Link ran back toward the tractor, as he felt his power steadily depleting. He watched as his necklace slowly dimmed returning to the clear crystal orb. How was he going to prevent Devon from hurting him? He was using an attack that was impossible for Link to even see. He was stuck once again on the verge of becoming an normal teenager for who knows how long.

Devon saw that his was overpowering Link. He saw his plan was working in bringing the Elemental down. Just like he had wanted, Link was losing. Being confident, Devon lifted one of his hands forming another beam at the weakened Link.

"Hikari, how do I stop it?" Link questioned softly to himself.

_Bring Devon down using his own attacks. Why not put the trick on him? What goes around, comes around._

Link sighed deeply as he took a deep breath. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he noticed the tractor in front of him. Link bent down and found a large piece of broken glass. He waited for the right moment slowly creeping out from behind the tractor, keeping the glass hidden.

"Hiding like a coward, I see." Devon merely laughed at Link's pathetic attempt. "Let's see how you act powerless again."

Devon fired his beam toward Link who jumped out from behind the tractor. Just before the beam had hit him, Link revealed the large piece of glass and held it up in front as a block. The beam collided against the glass and soared to Devon sending the Donavon back against the wall. Link felt his power return as Devon lost concentration being briefly stunned from his own attack.

This gave enough time for Link to charge up one of his own and attack Devon using all of the strength he could. In the end, Devon laid unconscious on the ground near the broken window unaware of the defeat that had fallen upon him. Link chuckled as he abruptly ran back toward the window. He jumped back inside remembering that Zelda was in trouble.

"Which is what?"

"It doesn't matter now…" He heard Amilyn's voice.

Back in the hallway, Link found Zelda on the ground up against the wall. Amilyn was standing a few feet from her with her arm out reaching toward Zelda. A black beam similar to Devon's had formed in her hands and she was ready to attack.

Zelda had lowered her eyes to Link who was charging over toward them. She weakly smiled but suddenly the smile faded as Amilyn spoke.

"You're finished."

Without a second to waste the attack was fired.

Link abruptly used his magic to manipulate a large piece of earth and fire it toward Amilyn. Amilyn spun around and ducked down to her knees as the attack vanished once hitting the wall. Zelda laid sprawled out on the floor as she just missed Amilyn's attack, watching Link and the Donavon who were about to commence in another battle.

"Where is Devon?" Amilyn questioned standing back to her feet.

"That asshole is finished." Link cussed.

Amilyn frowned. "I highly doubt someone like you could possibly stop Devon."

"Why not go check it out yourself?" Link switched his glance from Amilyn to Zelda, watching as Zelda sat up from the ground.

"I will not--" Amilyn suddenly paused. Her gaze was to something in the distance staring as if she was in a trance. Link raised an eyebrow perplexed as he briefly looked over his shoulder. No one was there. Amilyn laughed. "I won't waste my time with filth like you. The return is near."

"What return?" Link faced the Donavon.

"A reunion is going to take place."

Without another single word, Amilyn lifted her hands into the air. A thick black cloud of smoke appeared around her from her feet and engulfed her within seconds. Once the black smoke had died off, Amilyn was gone. She left the Elementals in the hallway alone.

"Zelda!" Link ran to Zelda's aid and bent down next to her carefully grabbing her shoulders.

"Link, I'm fine. Really." Zelda explained. She studied Link's numerous small wounds. "Look at you…"

"I'm okay too." Link replied.

He abruptly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her locking her in a sweet brief kiss. Zelda closed her eyes as they parted and fell into his arms brushing her face against the fabric of his undershirt. Link wrapped his arms around her lightly kissing her hair as his eyes glanced back down the hallway in which Amilyn had looked.

What did she see? What did she mean?

Trouble was on its way and Link knew the road was only going to get harder. A Reunion is going to take place. Link had feeling about her statement. A reunion. Roy. Roy and the Elementals were to meet…

Link wasn't positive if he was right or not, but one thing was for sure.

They needed to be ready.

-------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Well. I didn't go to New York so I was able to write this and finish it a lot sooner than I imagined. Hopefully I didn't have you guys waiting for too long.

The chapter as you can tell was very similar to Zelda's. Hence the part II. Heh. Part I was through the perspective of Zelda while Part II was with Link. Another reason why I was able to quickly finish this was because I had a previous chapter for reference and dialogue. Through my eyes, Part II was much better.

The next chapter, I believe is Pit. I don't have the list with me since it's on my computer downstairs and I'm on my new laptop. I'm positive it's Pit, but I could be wrong. We'll see next chapter won't we.

Oh, and the action doesn't stop here. Now excuse me while I go try and finally beat Twilight Princess.

Until Next Time!


	18. Deja Vu: Pit

Okay. Before everyone starts getting upset I have reasons for the lack of updates. Parties, friends, work and the recent painful removal of my wisdom teeth. I'm not dead everyone! Just on a small vacation. My chipmunk face has gone away so I was able to finish this chapter. Thank god.

Thanks for the reviews!

Now enjoy. Hopefully people are still with me on this one,

-----------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 18: déjà vu (Pit)

-----------------------------------

"Tell me something…" She smiled with a laugh. It was close to a small chuckle. Quanna looked away from the window with a hint of determination sparkling in her bright green eyes. "What would you do if you were the last one?"

"The last one?"

A nod was made. "Yes. The last one." She frowned showing that she was serious about the question, waiting for a serious answer. "Would be you afraid? Would you surrender or keep fighting till the death?"

"I really don't know…"

Quanna's million dollar smile returned. "It's alright if you don't know now. Not many people think about it."

His mentor was right. Not many people think about certain situations unless they find themselves stuck in them. He didn't think about it then, but he did now. He was placed in that very situation she had questioned when he was Elemental himself. Despite the fact that he was now a mentor, he felt that he was still connected to his element sixteen years ago. He was the last one alive from his generation. Even now he was important so every moment was precious.

He can't die, at least not now. He can't leave them to fend for themselves especially with the odds against them. They were currently down to four and needed to get their fifth member if they wanted to continue to fight back. They needed to brainstorm and figure out a way for the light to overpower the darkness within Roy. It wasn't impossible.

Where there is a will, there is a way.

As he traveled alone through the hallways, Pit found himself thinking back to the conversation Quanna had started. They were at the hideout; just the two of them. He remembered Quanna's face clearly within his mind. Almost like he had taken a picture and memorized every little detail in it. Most of the time a smile was seen on Quanna's face. She had a positive attitude and was great at finding a way to keep the Elementals entertained. Her black hair was in a boyish cut and her green eyes were large and bright. She was only the age of twenty-one when she died. Three months after her and Pit had that conversation.

At the moment he was able to answer the question he had failed to do so before. He wasn't going to surrender. He would never even think about it. He would fight until his very last breath, because it's the thought that he tried that counts. He was brought back to life again because of a purpose and that purpose was never going to leave his mind. He wasn't brought back to relive the years he had missed. He was brought back because of a job. He was brought back because he knew that he was important to the world. He was going to lead the five Elementals to victory and had a deep feeling that this generation was going to succeed.

Pit knew his way around the warehouse. He had been through it once too many times in the past, and his memory of it remained fresh. He was searching for something. Something in particular as he roamed the halls. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to come across it when he wanted to. When he reached the end of the warehouse, he found something else instead.

The brown haired teen opened the double doors and stepped outside to the mid-night air surrounding him. The doors closed on their own as he made his way across the dirt and grass over toward the scene in front of him. He encountered two Donavons. Doctor Mario and Mario. They were talking quietly with each other while Samus was tied up in front of them. A handkerchief wrapped around her head and stuffed into her mouth.

Pit steadied his approach toward them. He looked at their surroundings, noticing that the back area was filled with an open field before meeting the forest in the distance. A tractor was seen off in the corner and many boxes of crates surrounded them from all sides.

Samus' eyes widened as she spotted Pit. She let out a small muffled cry causing the two Donavons to stop and react to her movement. Doctor Mario was the first to spot the mentor as he let out a deep chuckle. Mario gasped, but abruptly covered his astonishment acting tough and pissed.

"What the hell brings you here?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Pit questioned. He stopped a few feet in front of the two Donavons.

Doctor Mario crossed his arms. "Let's just cut to the chase."

Pit agreed. "That I can agree with, Tri. I'm here for Samus and my Elemental."

Mario laughed. "You really think we're going to hand them over so quickly?"

"No." Pit shook his head. "I know you're not that stupid."

"You're right." Doctor Mario replied. He stepped back. "We're not."

"There is something I need to know…" Pit stated as he stepped back. Doctor Mario and Mario both had gotten ready as if a battle was ready to initiate. Pit was ready, but wanted to know.

"What?" Doctor Mario questioned.

Pit remained silent as a new strange feeling overtook him. He felt a presence and knew there was no need for his question. He sensed what he was looking for. Now he just needed to face it.

"…never mind."

"It's over, Pit!" Mario cried.

Mario wasn't giving him the chance as he jumped forward for an attack. Pit remained calm and collective about the situation. He wasn't anxious that it was two against one. The two cousin didn't stand a chance against Pit and he was going to prove it to them. He was going to show them that his mentoring skills were powerful.

At the start of the fight a gust of wind abruptly picked up pace. Pit leaned to the side as he dodged Mario's lunge. He lifted his foot and swung around kicking Mario in the back knocking the Donavon to the ground. Mario held his hands in front of him and leapt forward flipping landing right side up. He instantly charged up an attack and swung around firing it toward Pit. Pit frowned as he stepped back and slammed his foot on the ground causing a chunk of the earth to lift up and block the attack. The earth shattered as bits and pieces of dirt came crashing down on the teens.

Doctor Mario entered the battle as he swung his fists around physically fighting the teenage mentor. Pit countered the attacks keeping his arms and feet moving as they moved around the area. His heart raced and sweat dripped down his forehead. The battle was getting intense.

Pit grabbed the older cousin by the arm and clutched tightly causing a bright light to appear and deal a small amount of damage. Doctor Mario grunted as he pulled his arm back yanking free. Pit held his hand back as a fire ball formed in his palm. He lunged his arm forward and fired the hot attack toward Doctor Mario. This had bought time as Doctor Mario fell back toward Samus.

Mario came up once more firing a surprise attack. Pit grunted as pain erupted inside of him. He ignored the pain and leaned forward holding his arms out in front of him as he lifted them to the air. The ground beneath him lifted up and soared toward the Italian, causing Mario to crash against a stack of crates. Doctor Mario recovered and charged once more while Pit felt his breathing grow heavy. The mentor recovered and leapt into the air using hand gestures to manipulate his powerful element. He swung his hands down as the water came crashing down onto the helpless Donavon. Doctor Mario fell to the ground soaking wet from the impact.

Pit landed back on his feet and took the time to free Samus. He jumped over the body and headed over toward her. Pit removed the handkerchief from her mouth giving Samus the ability to speak.

"I was actually getting worried no one would come." Samus remarked.

Pit smirked. "We got the stress call. Have you seen Peach?" Pit began untying the rope freeing Samus from the trap she was in.

Samus shrugged. "They separated us."

Pit sighed. "Not good. Hopefully Marth found her."

Samus' eyes widened. "Marth is here?"

Pit nodded and as if on cue the door behind them reopened. Pit spun around as Samus glanced behind him at the two exiting the warehouse. Marth and Peach both spotted the two teens and abruptly ran to regroup with them. Pit felt himself smile. Both Peach and Marth were okay.

"Marth!"

"Samus, I'm glad you're okay."

Pit stepped back as he watched Marth and Samus rejoice. Samus held her arms out as she wrapped them around Marth's body embracing him tightly. Marth closed his eyes as he stroked her hair kissing the top of her forehead. As he continued to study the blue elemental he noticed the gain in power. Marth's strength had surely improved since Pit had last saw him.

Peach stood off keeping her distance toward Pit. She remained silent, watching as Marth and Samus exchanged a brief kiss. Pit saw her distance and anxious expression. He wasn't sure weather or not Peach was going to talk to him. She was most likely afraid he was going to be upset, so Pit decided to act first.

"Are you okay?" He questioned walking over toward her.

Peach nodded. "I'm fine and I'm sorry."

Pit shook his head. "No need to worry."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. I'm glad just to know that you're okay. Showing that you were ready to head to the warehouse alone proved to me that you are improving. You're becoming stronger, Peach."

"I couldn't have done it without Marth, and luckily Paul was with me." Peach smiled.

"You have friends who care about you. You should cherish that." Pit remarked.

Peach nodded. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but the door reopened again. This time, Link and Zelda had walked out but in a condition different from the previous two. Pit's eyes widened as he spotted the bruises and cuts covering Link and Zelda's bodies. The two appeared as if they had engaged in combat. Pit was sure of his belief.

"Link! Zelda!" Peach ran to her friend's aid. "What happened?"

"Devon and Amilyn is what happened." Zelda remarked. She took a deep breath.

"Was it intense?" Samus asked as the group walked over to the two blondes.

Link nodded. "Devon is finished for now and Amilyn fled."

"Such cowards!" Samus spat.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Peach." Zelda explained.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry all of you for worrying." Peach apologized. "And I'm sorry Samus for bringing you into this."

Samus shook her head and gave Peach a hug from the side. "Don't worry about it. I'm connected with you guys someway, how can I not be involved?"

Peach briefly smiled. Pit remained silent as he began to notice that the entire group had rejoice, everyone except for Roy. Today was not the day to try and get their friend back. They were too weak and exhausted from the long night the only thing they could do now was rest. Pit was about to tell the group it would be best if they left, but he felt a strong power nearby. Once the necklaces had lit up, everyone knew they were in danger. Pit feared the worst and knew a big battle was about to once again begin.

"What a lovely reunion."

Peach's eyes widened as she gasped. Pit turned back around to where Samus was tied up surprised to find Ganondorf right behind them. He held a strong devilish grin upon his face as he glanced at each individual in front of him. Everyone stood behind Pit, except Samus and Marth.

"Ganondorf…" Pit called.

Ganondorf frowned at the sight of Pit. "Pit. So we meet again."

"So it seems." Pit remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Marth bravely stepped into the conversation.

"I'm here for something."

"Who?" Link questioned.

Ganondorf lifted his hand and pointed. "Her."

Peach gasped as she stepped back shocked by the discovery. Pit shook his head. Ganondorf had figured it out. Pit was clueless on how, but somehow Ganondorf knew how special Peach was; especially to the Donavons. Things were about to get worse and Pit knew that they had to keep Peach safe.

"What do you want her for?" Samus questioned stepping forward. Marth grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You all know exactly what I want her for." Ganondorf remarked. "I will not fail."

Ganondorf lifted a hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Amilyn, Tercero, and Falco appeared next to him. Pit watched as Doctor Mario regained consciousness and stood back to his feet. Like the energizer bunny the Donavon was back for more immediately recharged from the previous fight that had just taken place. Unlike Doctor Mario though, Mario continued to lay unconscious.

Pit stepped back as the four Donavons had lined up aside of Ganondorf. Each Elemental was able to fight a Donavon, but Pit knew Ganondorf had something planned up his sleeve. The evil grin, the satisfied look and content laugh is what had given Pit the clue. The Elementals were weak from the fights and excitement they already endured not to mention the lack of sleep. Pit knew running from the battle was just the same as forfeiting.

"Elements…" Pit called.

Everyone immediately had gotten ready at the sound of Pit's call. Samus stepped back away from the front, but stayed close to Marth holding onto his arm. Pit glanced at the Donavons in front him. Each one of them grinned and targeted the Elemental they wanted to face to boost their satisfaction. Ganondorf was watching Peach. They needed to act fast.

It was a cycle. Everything was happening again. Déjà vu.

"We will not fail." Ganondorf repeated. "Rowan's return is near!"

----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Okay. I was going to add more but I was really tired so decided to do it a little different. The battle will be in the next chapter so don't fear. I'm sorry for the sudden cliffhanger and now you all are probably like "great another three weeks of waiting…" again I'm sorry. I will try hard to update soon.

I'm still in pain…pity me.

The next chapter is Marth.

Until Next Time.


	19. A Close Battle: Marth

Busy weekend, but I got the chapter up.

Enjoy!

**--------------------------------**

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 19: A Close Battle (Marth)

----------------------------------

_Marth…_

Marth's eyes steadily opened. He tired to open them, but found that he was too exhausted. He was mixed with emotions. Dazed. Angry. Perplexed. Agony.

_Marth…_

Hands were placed on his shoulders as he was being shake gently. His eyes finally opened as light obstructed his vision causing his eyes to burn. Once the light had died a familiar face appeared in front of him. His Elemental Spirit. Lyanna.

"Marth, you're awake." Lyanna smiled.

Marth sat up. He swung his feet around rested them on the wooden floor beneath them. Without a sound, he held his throbbing head. The pain was too much for him to handle. His location was at the hideout with the other Elementals and spirits. What had happened? He was confused. How did he end up here?

"Marth!"

The eighteen year old lifted his head. Samus, who was checking on Peach at the table, ran over to the couch Marth rested on. She held her arms out wrapping them around him embracing him tightly. Marth returned the embrace.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Samus added.

"What happened?" Marth lifted his hand as Samus pulled away sitting next to him.

"You were protecting us, Marth." Samus brushed Marth's bangs out of his face and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

"I…" He lowered his head examining his dirty bruised hands. "I don't remember."

"It was an intense battle." Lyanna told him.

Samus nodded. Peach sniffed from the table. "They were so close…"

"Who won?" Marth's eyes scanned the room.

Zelda was unconscious at the other couch with her head rested on Link's lap. Link was silent as he continued to stroke her hair not even acknowledging that Marth had returned. Link and Zelda's spirits were both standing behind the couch watching Zelda closely. Paul sat at the table with Peach and Bai Ling. Pit was nowhere to be seen.

"You must remember…" Samus spoke softly.

Marth remained silent staring at the ground. What had happened during the battle? He remembered there being a fight, but the entire outcome was missing within his mind. Ganondorf. Amilyn. Doctor Mario. Falco. Marth's eyes widened. He then remembered.

Roy. His best friend. The battle was suddenly coming back to him. Slowly but surely, pieces of his memory were making itself known.

"Do you remember now?" Samus inquired.

Marth nodded. "I do."

----------------------------------

"We will not fail." Ganondorf repeated. "Rowan's return is near."

Marth felt his heart race. Another battle. He was ready. Despite his weakness and injuries from the previous battle, he was going to stand by Pit and fight. Peach was their friend. She was a fellow Elemental and another younger sister to him. The match was for her. Ganondorf's plans were simple and obvious.

"Marth…" Samus whispered.

The Elemental slightly turned his head to his girlfriend next to him. His job was bigger than any of the others. Samus was with them. He needed to keep her safe, along with Peach and himself. Samus was brought into the mess and protecting her was just as important. He wasn't going to let her fall into the hands of the Donavons once more. He was going to make sure it wasn't going to happen again.

Marth's eyes had fixed upon the Donavon who was watching him. Tercero was standing across from him watching Marth carefully with his dark eyes. While Amilyn focused upon Zelda, Doctor Mario had Link. Falco's job was most likely trying to capture Peach. The grin and glare he had on the blonde teen had given all the answers needed. While he tried to get Peach, the other Donavons were used to prevent the Elementals from helping her.

"We'll see about that." Pit replied.

As if the combat sentence was the cue, the Donavons had sprang into action finally coming to life. Marth stepped back as Tercero came up to attack him. He pushed Samus away and ducked dodging Tercero's swing. Screams were heard, laughs were made and magic was flying in all sorts of directions. At the moment Marth was unable to check up on his friends. His prime target and focus was on the tall silent Donavon in front of him.

Marth and Tercero had both fought closest to the building. Everyone else had spread out using the entire field as the battle ground. Tercero swung his fights engaging Marth in a physical battle. His moves were firm and quick, but Marth had done well blocking the fierce Donavon's attacks. The Elemental had endured a few hits, but ignored the pain getting his hits in knocking the Donavon off him.

Tercero stepped back and frowned lifting his hand into the air. Without another gesture a dark hand filled with black energy lifted out of the ground in front of Marth and collided into him. Marth's entire body had gone into shock as the hand grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. The pain was unbelievable Marth tried hard to break free from the grasp. His necklace lit up as he concentrated hard on his newly developed power. Shortly, ice coated the fingertips spreading to the entire hand. Tercero dropped his hand as the attack shattered into pieces dropping Marth to the ground. Tercero glanced down at his hand as his eyes widened in discovery. His hand and arm was covered in ice.

Marth couldn't believe his own eyes on what happened. His eyes quickly scanned the area as he watched his friends. Zelda was struggling with Amilyn, but was fighting back well making sure she hasn't dropped her guard. Doctor Mario was pretty much finished as Link continued to nail him with Earth attacks. Pit was mostly fighting off Falco, keeping both Samus and Peach safe. Peach occasionally threw in her few attacks fighting along side of Pit.

Tercero made a fist with his hands as the ice shattered. Marth ran away from the building and stopped turning back to Tercero. He lifted his hands into the air threw his body forward creating a flood of water from behind him. Tercero jumped into the air to dodge the attack, but Marth lifted his hands back creating a wave. Tercero was caught in the sudden typhoon and fell to the ground as the water splashed upon him.

Before the water had disappeared soaking into the ground beneath them, another hand had appeared out of the ground below Marth. Marth grunted as the hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"Marth!" Samus' scream echoed into the night.

Marth struggled to break free using his special ability once more, but before the hand was completely covered the teen was thrown into the air. The Elemental closed his eyes as he felt his body land hard on the ground. He held his head in pain before being grabbed and forced to stand.

"You okay, Marth?" Pit questioned.

Marth opened his eyes as Peach ran over to him using her powers to heal the wounds. He felt his power slowly returning as Peach continued to heal him. Marth turned to Pit and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Some Donavons have stronger attacks than the others." Pit explained quickly. He lifted his finger to his mouth and blew hard creating a ring of fire around Falco who was chagrining at them. Falco suddenly stopped as his widened eyes scanned the fire surrounding him. "Watch out for Tercero."

Marth lifted his eyes to the Donavon known as Tercero heading in his direction. "I think I can handle him." Marth mumbled.

"Be careful Marth." Samus spoke softly.

Marth nodded. "You get to safety."

Samus ran with Peach. Marth turned back to Tercero who was now a few feet away from him. While Pit ran toward Ganondorf in the distance, Marth was ready to face the Donavon once more.

_Marth, concentrate carefully_. Lyanna called.

Tercero stomped his foot onto the ground creating a small ball of darkness. He punched it firing it toward Marth who abruptly dodged it. Tercero grinned slightly as he stomped his foot once more. Instead of the usual one that appeared, ten more accompanied it. Marth felt his heart drop as Tercero began hitting them one by one. Marth tried hard to dodge the attacks. He found himself using his powers to knock them away, but they wouldn't fly far. Only a couple had hit the Elemental stunning him briefly, but by the time Tercero had finished Marth was still on his feet.

_Let my powers join you. _

Marth's eyes widened as his body began to glow the color of his necklace. This had caught Tercero's attention not to mention a few people standing near by. Marth lifted his hands into the air causing the ground to shake beneath them. A large ball of water emerged from the ground capturing Tercero inside. Tercero was swimming in the middle holding his breath as the ball continued to spin.

Pit was seen smiling in the distance, but Ganondorf didn't take the advance too kindly. A strong frown was held upon his face as he lifted his hand into the air. He snapped his fingers causing the ball to pop and Tercero to fall to the ground soaking wet. He coughed catching his breath. Lyanna's attack had worn off as Marth felt himself return. The glowing had reduced back to his necklace.

"This has gone far enough." Ganondorf yelled.

Tercero ran back to Ganondorf as Falco's flame died down. Falco, Doctor Mario and Amilyn joined the Dark Lord as the Elementals regrouped. Both groups were equally weak, but Ganondorf soon chuckled. It gave Marth the impression that the battle wasn't just yet over. He had another plan up his sleeve.

"I'd like you Elementals to finally meet the new addition to our family." Ganondorf stated. He stepped to the side. Marth's eyes widened as his mouth hung open stunned. Zelda gasped as Link frowned. Peach was almost at the break of tears. "Rowan."

Roy stepped up next to Ganondorf dressed in the new attire that signified him as a Donavon. His dark eyes scanned the Elementals as his clear orb continued to hang around his neck. Marth remembered Pit's words. The necklace still connected him to the Elements. He was still Roy as long as he wore the Element of Fire.

"Roy!" Samus cried.

Roy frowned. Ganondorf pointed to Peach causing her to step back frightened. "She is the key to completing you, Rowan." Roy grinned. "She can remove the necklace."

Pit shook his head. "No. Roy, listen to me!" Pit cried. Roy turned to Pit. "Don't let Ganondorf control you like this! I know you are stronger than this."

Roy's eyebrows arched in fury. Within a second he had grabbed Pit by the neck lifting the mentor off the ground. The Elementals all gasped not knowing what to do, while Ganondorf laughed at his accomplishment.

"I am not Roy." Roy spoke sternly. Pit gagged trying to speak, but Roy had tossed his the mentor forward sending the teen back behind the Elementals.

Link and Zelda both went to help their mentor while Roy turned his attention to Peach. He pointed and began to walk closer to her. Marth shook his head as he ran over to protect her making sure he was standing in between Roy and Peach.

"No Roy!" Marth held his hands in front of him charging up an attack.

Roy didn't appear intimidated. His pacing stopped as Marth fired the attack. As if a force field was protecting the red headed teen the Elemental's attack was vanquished a few inches before impact. Marth stepped back astonished at the tremendous power his friend held. Peach was frightened herself, but then realized the truth.

"Marth." She called.

Roy shook his head disappointed. "Now, let's see my skills."

The attack was phenomenal. He didn't move an inch. Tiny dark energy crystals appeared out of nowhere almost exiting through the invisible force field that surrounded him. Marth was too amazed by what he was witnessing that he failed realize his own life was in danger. He quickly snapped himself back into reality as the crystals charged in their direction. Before he had a chance to react Peach stepped in front of him. Her entire body was glowing in the same manner that Marth experienced before.

Without much hesitation she clapped her hands together in the air. A white clear ball had surrounded the two Elementals. As the crystals came into contact with the energy surrounding them, they vanished not even coming into contact with the two teens. Marth was stunned. Peach's spirit, Paul was joining with her protecting them from Roy's attack. Just like Lyanna had previous done Paul was helping Peach in the battle.

Roy noticed this and abruptly stopped attacking. As Peach lowered her defense, Roy leapt into the air and landed in front of them shattering Peach's force field. Peach flew back to the ground, as Marth jumped in front of Roy. Roy swung his fists around punching Marth, but the blue elemental found ways to block his attacks. Roy's strength was more powerful than Marth's so Roy found a way to knock Marth back to the wall. He hit the wall with great force that it had cracked and almost shattered.

This was surely becoming a close battle.

Link jumped into the fight and began to battle Roy as Marth steadily recovered. His chest burned and his heart pounded. His body ached in many places, but didn't give up the fight. He wasn't going to give up and knew there was a way to get Roy back. So far the Elementals didn't discovered it yet, so the battle was pretty much in the hands of the Donavons.

Pit finally sat up with the help of Zelda and watched as Link and Roy continued to fight. Marth stood to his feet and ran over to Pit bending down next to Zelda. Pit seemed stunned and unable to speak as Link was holding strong against their old friend and new competition.

"What are we going to do, Pit?" Zelda questioned softy. She gasped covering her mouth as Link fell back to the ground.

"Roy is too strong for us to be battling, and if he dies then we fail." Pit explained.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Zelda replied.

Pit turned his head to Peach. "I know a way…"

Marth turned his head and watched as Link was kicked in the sides. Zelda screamed as she stood to her feet causing a great force of wind to blow into the area almost knocking everyone off their feet. Zelda ran over toward Roy getting ready to attack, but the red headed teen quickly fired another crystal. Zelda screamed as the crystal collided into her chest causing her to fall back to the ground.

Marth frowned as he stood. Roy didn't bother with him as he walked over toward Peach who protected Samus. Pit steadily stood to his feet as Marth was about to run to protect the girls, but his uncle grabbed his arms shaking his head.

"No, Marth."

"But!"

"No." Pit repeated calmly.

Roy kept a small distance between the two girls as he lifted up his hand concentrating. Pit waited for the right moment before acting. Ganondorf had noticed Pit's actions, and turned to Roy.

"Rowan get back!"

"Paul, now!" Pit shouted.

Peach's necklace suddenly exploded with a bright light causing the entire area to be engulfed. It was last thing Marth remembered. It was last he had saw…

--------------------------------

"So what exactly happened?" Marth questioned as he lifted his head to Samus.

Samus merely shrugged. She was unaware herself at the incident that occurred back at the warehouse. Marth turned his head to the spirits who held the answers they needed.

Paul spoke up first. "Basically we got you out of there before things got out of hand."

Hikari nodded. "Two of you almost died."

Lily smiled cheerful. "But it was a great fight."

"What about the light?" Link questioned holding his head. He turned to Paul. "What the hell was that thing?"

"An attack Peach can learn." Paul answered.

Peach shook her head. "Apparently there is a lot of things we can all learn."

"The fuck there is." Bai Ling spat. "Shit, it takes time though."

"What happened to Roy?" Marth questioned.

"Weakened from the attack." Bai Ling replied. "Hell he's probably just as damned confused as you are."

"Also," Lyanna added. "He could have possibly gotten his memory back."

Peach's eyes widened. "Really?"

Paul nodded. "Briefly, but most likely Ganondorf took care of it."

"For now," Lyanna stated.

"Be careful." Lily finished.

With those words said, the spirits had returned to their respectful necklaces, except Bai Ling who returned back to Master Hand. They left the Elementals in silence as they continued to think. Link continued to rest by Zelda who was now awaking from the battle. Peach rested her head on the table hiding the depressed expression written across her face. Marth relaxed back on the couch as Samus leaned her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead once more. Zelda sat up as she immediately rejoiced with Link practicing crying within his arms.

The front door opened as Pit walked in the hideout. He walked around the couch and sat down at the table Peach rested. He didn't give any of the Elementals a chance to speak before he opened his mouth explaining what he was thinking.

"This battle has progressed a lot sooner than I imagined. Everything is happening quickly and we need to find a way to stop it. We almost lost a couple of people today and I think it's time for us to step it up. I know this going against a lot, but I think it's finally time for your parents to remember."

Peach's head shot up. "Remember what?"

"You should tell your parents the truth." Pit explained. His head turned to Marth as their eyes had met. "Everyone."

Marth couldn't believe what Pit was saying. He wanted the parents to know the truth, and Marth didn't blame him. The battles were getting tougher and pretty soon lives were going to be lost. Their parents should be well aware of what was happening in their lives, but for Marth telling the truth was going to be a little more difficult.

"What if they don't approve?" Zelda questioned weakly.

"They have no choice." Pit answered solemnly. "And trust me they're going to understand. Right Link?"

Link nodded. "It was hard for me at first, but after the shock and the couple of disapprovals, my mother finally realized it was meant to be."

"What about your father?" Samus questioned.

Link smiled. "He was proud from the beginning."

Peach took a deep breath. "Pit." The brown haired mentor turned and faced her. "I have something to say."

"It's about Roy isn't it?"

Peach nodded. "When I was locked up we came into contact. I touched him and he remembered who I was. His memory came back, but only for a few seconds until Ganondorf came. Do you know why?"

Pit bit his lip and nodded. "Peach your Element is light. You're pure good and you're the complete opposite of the Donavons. Your touch must have been enough to break through the darkness surrounding Roy's mind, and in result it brought him back; but it wasn't enough strength to fully heal him."

Peach frowned and nodded. "So I was close…"

"We found a new discovery, but yet at the same time the Donavons did as well."

"Peach is in trouble," Samus explained. "What's going to happen."

Pit frowned. "We do what we can to protect her."

"I want to stay here for the night." Peach explained. "Is that okay?"

Pit nodded. "Of course, and if you like you can all stay here to take the time to recover."

Marth watched as Pit got up and walked back outside. He looked around at everyone who began to talk amongst themselves about what was going to happen from here on. Marth remained silent as he stood and followed his uncle out of the building to the deck where Pit awaited.

Marth wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know about Mr. Game and Watch and now was the perfect chance for him to ask. He wanted to leave tonight knowing what had truly happened with his uncle.

Pit stood at the railing looking out at the water in front of them. Marth stayed near the door as his eyes glanced to the parking lot. All of their cars were parked. It was amazing what the spirits could do.

"You wish to know about Montell, right?"

Marth's eyes widened. "How did you know?" He walked up to Pit.

"I have good instincts." Pit smiled.

"Is Montell Mr. Game and Watch?" Marth questioned. "He's a Donavon I keep on meeting and he has a huge grudge against our family."

Pit nodded. "Yes. I use to be best friends with him growing up. We were so close it was almost like were brothers. Although, when I became an Elemental, I had to spend more time with them instead of Montell, but of course we were still friends. Ganondorf began to target our family and friends to bring us down. He found Montell and he changed him into what he is now. Ganondorf had told him 'this is what you get for being friends with an Elemental.' Montell was furious and joined them believing that it was my fault."

"So now he seeks revenge." Marth explained.

Pit sighed. "Yes."

"And he's seeking to get back at you with the same situation that happened to him. By killing your family and friends." Pit nodded in response. "And are you sure you want my mom to know?"

Pit nodded once more. "There's no use of hiding it…" Pit lowered his head smiling. "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Marth placed his hands on the railing. "Thank you."

Pit's eyes widened as he turned to his nephew. "For what?"

Marth chuckled. "Everything."

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. A few things I want to mention. I wrote this chapter out over the week and weekend getting in as much as I could as possible. I was feeling a different emotion each time I wrote so you may notice a difference in writing style, maybe. I just wanted to get this chapter up.

Also, I saw Harry Potter last weekend, and for those who saw it may notice a reference from it. Heh.

The truth is revealed about Pit and Mr. Game and Watch and things begin to heat up.

If you guys spot anything wrong please let me know, I want to change them.

The next chapter is Peach.

Until Next Time!


	20. Power of Love: Peach

Thanks to those who reviewed, I understand the alerts weren't working for a while.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 20: Power of Love (Peach)

--------------------------------------------

Peach opened the door and stepped into the clean vacant house. She froze for a moment. Thinking. Listening. Silence had overtaken the home sending a shiver up Peach's spine. This was her home, but it didn't feel like it on the inside. For most of the time the house remained vacant. Neither Peach or her father spent a lot of time at home. Usually when Peach is home she's still alone.

A car honked from behind causing Peach to turn and wave with smile. Marth nodded his head and returned the gesture as he pulled back onto the road and drove home. Peach closed the door behind her and retreated to her room to shower and change.

The hot water felt nice as it had greeted her skin. She felt her troubles and worries wash away with the water that's continuously falling down the drain. Her head was lowered as her long blonde hair was matted to her face. She just continued to let the water pound on her getting rid of the battle scars and memories.

The shower had felt nice and she was completely ready to start again. After changing into comfortable clothes, Peach briefly relaxed on her bed. She laid on her back looking up at the white ceiling above. It was time for her father to realize the truth, but did he truly deserve to know? He wasn't in Peach's life the way he should and let work take over. He was barely home, and when he was the only thing he did was sleep. Peach didn't want to waste her time. Her father didn't care about her life, so there was no point of him knowing.

Pit would understand.

The blonde seventeen year old pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun as she realized the time. 12:25. The reason for Peach returning home was because of her daily chore in which she volunteered in doing; walking the neighbors dog. Before she had to go, Peach hurried downstairs where she grabbed a quick snack and a bottled water. She grabbed her keys and stuffed both that and her cell phone into the pockets of her black capri.

After locking up she stepped outside and headed next door. Her neighbor was a single woman in her late twenties with two young kids. She spent most of the day at work while her children attended daycare. Peach was responsible for walking her gray and white Shi Tzu named Precious while she was out the entire day. Of course it was only during the times Peach was available.

The Elemental unlocked the door and immediately heard the young cheerful dog barking from deeper within the house. Peach grabbed the leash and found Precious locked behind a gate in the bathroom. The blonde smiled as she opened the gate letting the Shi Tzu greet her by sniffing her feet and licking her legs. Peach immediately hooked the leash to the collar and guided Precious outside to the street.

Peach headed back in the direction of her house holding tightly to the leash. Precious guided the way sniffing the ground in front of her and paying close attention to her surroundings. She passed Zero's house and saw him near his front door talking with someone inside. Peach smiled as Zero turned and waved. He held up his index finger causing Peach to tug on Precious' collar. Both stopped and waited as Zero ran over toward them.

"Nice pooch." Zero commented.

"My neighbors." Peach replied as she smiled down at Precious. "Her name is Precious."

Zero crossed his arms and nodded. "Right, the Johnson's dog." Peach nodded in response. "So did you find what you were looking for last night?"

Peach sighed. "Sort of, just not in the way I wanted to."

"Well hopefully things will work out." Zero explained as he noticed the sadden expression on Peach's face.

Peach nodded. "I hope so too."

"Hey, don't get down. There's always a bright side to everything." Zero briefly stepped back. "Well I got to go work. Talk to you later, Peach."

"Bye." Peach watched as Zero ran back to his house and entered through the front door.

Precious tugged on the leash causing Peach to snap back to reality from thinking and return to the walk. Usually Peach walks a couple blocks before turning around, but this time something else was present within her mind. She decided to make the walk a little longer than usual and head to check up on an old friend.

As the two continued to walk, Peach watched the cars that raced by on the street. She thought about the Donavons and Ganondorf. The secret was out. Ganondorf's new plan was to get Peach. She was the one who could remove the necklace, but even if captured she wasn't going to succeed in helping their plan. She wasn't going to remove the necklace at all costs. Roy was more important to her than anything. She wasn't going to lose him. It would be her fault.

Peach had finally entered the area in which she wanted to be in. The area was surrounded by raggedy apartment buildings. The streets were common for finding the decked out cars with loud mufflers and blaring music. Alleyways were found at almost every corner, and much like Peach had remembered the streets were filled with cigarette buds and old torn up newspapers.

Though during the day, the projects didn't seem much of a threat. She wasn't as frightened as she was before when she first entered the unknown territory. Now she held more power and knew exactly where she was going. The sun was high in the blue sky above and light was on her side.

"Hey Peach!"

Peach stopped causing Precious to briefly sniff the area. She turned to the car a few feet behind her and spotted Jun opening the passengers door about to get in. Peach smiled and waved. Jun was in her art class and sat near her table at lunch.

"What brings you down here?"

Peach briefly turned to the apartment in the distance. She turned back to the teenager. "I came to check up on someone."

"Nice Shi Tzu." Jun replied politely.

"My neighbor's." Peach answered. "I'm doing the daily walk."

Jun nodded. "See you in art class Monday!"

"Bye. Good luck on your project." Peach replied.

As Jun sat down disappearing in the front seat, Peach hurried to the designated apartment building. She picked up Precious and headed up the few steps pressing the buzzer on the side marked Room B. Peach turned her back to the door as she watched the street behind her. A few kids on bikes raced on the sidewalk dodging pedestrians and garbage cans. Across the street three teens walked with each other. The male listened to his IPOD chewing on gum while the two females began to talk loudly about a girl at school.

Peach frowned. She took a deep breath and immediately spun around at the sound of the door opening. The door slightly cracked open as a face was seen on the other side. Peach smiled and waved.

"Hi Rachael."

The door opened fully. "Peach?" Roy's aunt, Rachael, stepped out of the building shocked to see the Elemental in front of her. She wore a short gray dress that fell to her knees with gray slippers and white socks. Her long black hair was held up with a clip causing a few strands to fall in front of her face. "What brings you here?"

"I came to say hi." Peach commented. She showed Rachael the dog in her hands. "I was walking my neighbors dog and came out here."

Rachael smiled. "Do you want to come inside for a few?"

Peach nodded happy to stay briefly and visit. Peach had only been inside Rachael's house twice, both times with Roy and Marth. Ever since Roy's agreement with the Donavons Peach had been curious as to how Rachael is holding up. Peach could only imagine how hard it is for her.

Inside the living room Peach sat down on the couch taking off Precious' leash. The Shi Tzu had walked around the living room sniffing as usual before heading back to Peach and resting at her feet. Rachael had gone to the kitchen and brought back a cup of tea for Peach.

Peach smiled and took the offer Rachael had given her. Despite the appearance on the outside, the inside of the apartment was fairly nice. Peach had been amazed the first time she came. The entire living room is in white and black, decorated by Rachael herself. There was a black couch and loveseat in the room with a white glass coffee table in the middle. On the table was a pen and pad with notes jotted down. Against the wall was a small wooden TV turned to the local news station. On the walls in the living room were pictures of Rachael and her family along with Roy and his years growing up.

Rachael relaxed on the loveseat, and smiled at Precious resting on the floor. "Beautiful dog."

"My neighbors." Peach replied.

"Would she like some water?"

Peach nodded. "Please."

Rachael escaped to the kitchen and had gotten a small bowl filled with water. She placed it on the floor near Precious who immediately refreshed herself.

"How is everything going?" Peach questioned as Rachael returned to her seat.

"I'm holding out the best I can." Rachael explained. "I've missed two days of work this week. Things are just hard right now."

"Have you been informed?"

Rachael nodded. "Pit has been letting me know of the status."

"Has he talked to you recently?" Peach inquired.

Rachael shook her head in response. "I haven't talked to him at all this week. He seems to be stressing."

"We all are." Peach lowered her head.

The room sat in silence as Peach watched Precious drink. She licked her mouth before cuddling back near Peach's feet. Peach decided it would be best if she informed Rachael on what had happened this week. She thought it would be best if she knew about Roy getting his memory briefly and explain that Ganondorf had uncovered the truth.

"Rachael, Roy's memory came back."

"When?" Rachael seemed astonished.

"Last night." Peach replied. "I had gone to the Donavons hideout to find Roy. I wanted to see him. I had gotten captured and Roy came as Rowan. When I touched him, he briefly remembered who he was, but then Ganondorf took his memory again."

Rachael frowned as she stared into her half drunken glass of tea. She rubbed her fingers around the rim of the glass before replying to Peach's story. "It's a shame."

Peach agreed. "I know but my touch wasn't strong enough."

"What is then?" Rachael questioned.

Peach merely shrugged in response. She didn't know. Maybe there was nothing stronger to help Roy fight off Ganondorf. Either way, Ganondorf was going to remain in control of Roy.

"Are you scared?" Peach was curious.

Rachael shook her head. "I'm worried, but not scared."

"Why not?"

She smiled. "Because I know Roy will return. I have high hopes for him. I know you guys can find the way to bring him back to us."

Peach nodded. "I do too, but I just hope that it's soon."

"Sometimes we have to be patient. Then let the answers come to us." Rachael explained. "Roy has the strength like his mother." She sighed speaking softly. "He'll use that strength to conquer his uncle."

Peach closed her eyes. When was the nightmare going to end? When were they going to be a team again? The Elementals were nothing without the five of them fighting together. They grew weaker each passing moment with the loss of Roy, but Peach knew they were getting stronger as well fighting to get him back. Although no one knows how the situation is going to end.

"You…" Rachael stopped short causing Peach to lift her head. "You love him, don't you?" She questioned softly.

Peach was staggered by the sudden spotlight that Rachael had placed on her. She knew it was obvious and a couple of people could tell, but she had never said it to herself. She has never spoken the truth.

"Yes." Peach replied almost on the brink of tears. "I do love him. I love him so much. I want him back."

"Then use that love." Rachael smiled. "Use that power."

Peach sobbed wiping her eyes. "Huh?"

"Use the love to get him back." Peach nodded. "I was also told you are very distant from your father."

"Who told you that?" Peach questioned.

"Roy."

"He's barely home." Peach confessed as she bent down to pet Precious. "We don't really talk. Work has taken over his life."

"How does it make you feel?"

"I don't know. I don't really care I guess…but sometimes I do." Peach explained. She lifted her head to Rachael. "Like, I want him to at least show that he cares."

"I'm sure he does sweetie." Rachael spoke softly. "Sometimes he has to work so much to make sure there is money to help you both survive. It's tough being a single parent."

Peach nodded. "I understand, but sometimes I just want someone to talk to."

Rachael stood and walked over to Peach. "Sweetie, you have your friends and I'm always here to listen."

Peach stood and spread her arms out embracing Rachael in a hug. Tears rolled down her redden cheeks as she believed the words that Rachael had said. It was true. She had her friends and maybe her father did care. Peach was actually content she had came to visit, and knew there were be more visits in the future.

"Thank you." Peach replied.

Rachael nodded. "Thank you for visiting."

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

I really like this chapter mainly because it is a break from the fighting and a calm touching moment. Sure, let's go with that. LOL.

I actually used the walking dog idea from my own life. My mom has a friend who has a dog and I walk him whenever she needs me. The town I walk the dog in is exactly like the projects in this story except that it's Downtown and not the neighborhood.

Also, the minor cameos are going to reappear as you can tell, so I just want to let you all know I didn't forget about them.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter foreshadowing was present and pay close attention to what people say because those are future hints and clues

If there are any mistakes please let me know, thanks.

Next chapter: Link!!

Until Next Time!


	21. Trust: Link

Okay. Next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 21: Trust (Link)

---------------------------------------

The phone rang.

Link jumped off his couch after putting on his shoes and ran to his nightstand where his cell phone vibrated across the top. Already aware of the caller, Link picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey Fox."

"Hey Link. I'm just now leaving my house, so I'll be over shortly."

Link nodded. "Okay. See you then."

"Bye." Click.

Link hung up and stuffed his cell into his pockets. After turning off the TV, he departed his room and was ready to head downstairs. Today Link was planning to take a ride to the dealership where his car is located. He would be able to see his damaged vehicle plus get an estimate on how much money is going to be burned from his pockets. Luckily, his mom had agreed to pay half.

Before heading downstairs Link stopped at the small mirror hanging on the wall. He checked his reflection fixing his hair before smelling the delicious pancakes and bacon his mother had cooked in the kitchen. Link took a big whiff as he hurried downstairs jumping once he reached the bottom. He wasn't going to let the incident that occurred last night ruin his day. The Donavons had gotten the lead, but the Elementals would stand true eventually. Link wasn't going to hesitate if he encounters the enemy. He was just going to go about his usual routine. Besides, being an elemental was his life. He had already gotten use to it.

"Morning ma." Link greeted once stepping into the kitchen.

He found Paris sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She didn't even glance away at the sound of her son, but yet to continued to read the article that had caught her attention. "More like good afternoon." She corrected.

Link sheepishly smiled. 12:40. It wasn't a surprise Link had woken up late. He did endure a rough night. "Okay. You win on that one." Link snatched three pieces of bacon from the counter and stuffed them into his mouth. He turned leaning back as he looked over at his mother. The house sat in silence. "Where's the munchkin?"

"He's known as you're brother, Link." Paris lowered the newspaper to give a glare at her son. "And he's with Ness for the day."

Link frowned as he swallowed the last piece. Ness. The Donavon recruit. It wasn't good, and Link knew it. Ness was up to no good and was going to try to get Young Link to side with him.

"Where did they go?"

"To do what boys do." Paris replied. "And Link, I'm worried about this Elemental thing."

Link shrugged. "Why?"

"Last night, I was up all night waiting for you to come home." Paris looked up at her son staring right into his azure eyes. "You should inform me on what you're doing."

Link sighed. "Like, I'm going to be able to stop during a match to call you." He walked over toward the door peeking out at the driveway.

"Sweetie…"

Link turned back to his mother. "Ma, I'm going to be fine okay. I promise I won't let anything bad happen. I'll be smart." A car honked from the driveway. It was Link's cue to escape. "That's my ride. Later ma."

Paris smiled and waved. "Bye Link."

Link nodded and left through the side door, but not before noticing the sudden frown plastered upon his mother's face. He steadily closed the door and jogged toward Fox's car getting in on the passenger's side.

Fox smiled as he switched the gear to reverse rolling back out of Link's driveway. Link remained silent in the seat looking out the side window at the neighbor's house. Once the two were on the road, Fox had engaged in conversation.

"What's got you down?"

"Life." Link joked. "Life sucks ass."

Fox laughed. "Tell me about it."

"It's nothing really." Link explained. "So how much you think it's going to cost?"

Fox shrugged as they pulled onto the main street. "I really don't know. My uncle will hook you up though. Trust me."

"Yeah, but in the mean time I might have to get a rental or steal one of my parents."

Fox laughed. "Beats the hell out of walking."

Link nodded. For most of the car ride, the two friends were silent. Fox was busy driving while Link tended to his thoughts. He couldn't believe his brother was with Ness. Despite the fact that Ness was still an ordinary kid, the other Donavons were ones to also worry about. Link wouldn't know what to do if Young Link did side with the enemy. He would have to continue to fight to get people back. People like Roy and his brother.

Already things were hell. Young Link was just making it worse.

It had taken about ten minutes, but the two finally reached the dealership. McCloud Dealers was the name of the place and belonged in Fox's family. It was both a repair shop and dealership receiving enough money to give Fox the popularity as the rich kid. Though, Fox didn't consider himself rich just lucky to have a rich uncle.

"So your uncle works at a dealership and yet you drive around in a 1998 van." Link laughed.

Fox shook his head. "Patience is a virtue."

Link chuckled, looking out the side window. "Where have I heard that before?" He joked.

"Once I have this car for a year I can upgrade."

"You're driving a car not a phone." Link reminded.

Fox shrugged. "Parents orders."

The teenaged kitsune parked his car near the repair shop. Link stepped out and glanced at the couple of damaged vehicles before finally spotting his. His face scrunched up as he was reminded of how bad the accident had turned out. His front hood was smashed revealing parts of the engine. His front windows and airbags were missing, plus his driver door could barely shut.

It could have been worse. Hopefully, Link's car can still be repaired.

Fox walked up to Link placing his hands into his pockets. Link shook his head as briefly turned his head to the shop watching Fox's uncle head over toward him. "Devon kicked my ass on this."

"You should have him pay for it." Fox remarked.

Link chuckled shaking his head. "Like that would ever happen. Technically…" Link paused for a moment. Memories of the incident returned. "It was my fault."

Fox shook his head. "If Devon was never chasing you this wouldn't have happened."

"I guess you're right."

"Nephew!" Fox's uncle called. "About time you arrived."

Link turned watching as Fox walked over toward his uncle. Fox's uncle had almost shared the same appearance as him. The only difference Link recognized was that his uncle was much larger in size with his fur being a bit darker. Fox's uncle was dressed in a dark gray business suit with dark sunglasses and polished shoes.

"Uncle Nel, this is Link." Fox introduced.

"Ho, so you're the owner of the car." Nel explained. Link nodded as they both shook hands. "I was just looking at this last night."

"So is it repairable?" Link questioned as they both glanced at it once more.

"Hmm," Nel began to think as he paced himself around the car checking out every inch of damage present. He took out a cigarette placing it in his mouth. "Yes, I've seen cars in worse conditions. It can be fixed!" He replied with enthusiasm.

Link let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to give up his ride, but now it was time for something more serious. The pricing. "So how much you think?"

Nel lit his cigarette as he took a drag. He exhaled letting the smoke escape his mouth before replying to Link's question. "I'd say about…hmm…$3000-3500 dollars worth of damage." Link's eyes widened. "But I'll help you out since you're Fox's friend and all. 2000."

Link nearly choked at the offer. Was he being seriously? $2000 dollars? A smile appeared across the Elemental's face. "Really?"

Nel nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Nel." Link abruptly shook his hand once more expressing his gratitude.

"No problem, Link." Nel smiled. "You go get them now, you hear?" He grinned and winked before walking back to the shop.

He left Link dumbfounded by wondering what he had meant, but then things started to make sense. He turned sternly to the anxious Fox, who nervously chuckled before walking back to his van. Link followed close behind.

"Did you tell him?"

"It was going to help you get lower deal if he understood what truly happened. Nel wouldn't tell a soul, I promise." Fox explained.

Link crossed his arms as if a time bomb inside of him was about to explode. Instead though, he merely smiled and jokingly punched Fox in the arm. "Thanks man."

Fox nodded in response. "No problem."

Link turned his head to the busy street and spotted a certain car that stood out to him. In the backseat of the gray Ford were two boys who looked very similar to Ness and Young Link. Link felt his heart quicken its pace as he watched the car disappear down the street. His mind had once again returned to his brother. His brother who could very well be in danger.

"Fox."

Link blinked turning his head in the direction of the noise. Cameron was seen running toward them dressed in the dealership's uniform. Fox smiled and waved as Link remained silent waiting for the teen to join up with them.

"Hey Cameron." Fox greeted.

Cameron nodded and smiled at Link. "Hello."

Link just nodded before turning his attention back to the street. Link knew about Cameron understanding the war. Just like Fox had told his uncle, he also told Cameron and Krystal. Link knew the people Fox told could be trusted. He wasn't anxious the slightest bit. He had other problems to tend to.

"Link, are you okay?" Fox questioned.

"My brother is with Ness." Link explained. "Ness is a recruit for the Donavons, but is still an ordinary kid."

"You worried that Ness is planning something?" Fox inquired raising an eyebrow.

Link nodded. "They're up to no good."

"Do you think he will join Ness?" Cameron questioned calmly as he entered the conversation.

Link shrugged. "He said he won't, but you never know. Over time, he might…or be forced."

"You should trust your brother, Link." Cameron stated.

"What?" Link replied.

Cameron nodded. "A sibling relationship is strong. Your brother understands. The best thing you can do is trust."

"Cam's right." Fox agreed. "Your bro has got your back."

Link nodded. "Trust." He turned his attention to the road. "I do trust him, but I swear if Ness tries anything funny…" Link's anxious attitude had suddenly changed as anger made its way in. "I will not hold back on that kid. He better not do anything to my brother."

"Yeah!" Fox cheered while Cameron silently nodded.

Above in the sky sudden low clouds made their way in. The three teens had noticed this as everything around them had suddenly gotten dark. Thunder rumbled in the sky above causing Cameron to return to work and Fox and Link to retreat to the van.

Once they were safely inside, Fox started the car as Link gazed out the window. A storm was on its way even though rain wasn't part of the forecast for the day's weather.

_Trust in your friends and they will trust in you._

Link smiled and nodded.

The rain was soon going to fall.

And much like the forecast, the Donavons were going to end up with the same concept.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

Okay. Another chapter done and over with. There are some importance's in this chapter along with a big one that I cannot say. If this chapter felt rushed I'm sorry, I had a somewhat busy weekend.

Please let me know if you spotted any mistakes I'd love to fix them.

The next chapter is Zelda.

Until Next Time!!


	22. Voice Within the Wind: Zelda

Okay. Baby-G is back to working on her story while juggling a bunch of other things in between. I know it's been a long time since I have updated this so let's get right into it.

**A quick note**: I've been going through my reviews lately and I've noticed that some people who have cameos in the story don't review until their cameos appear. Now, I'm really content to feature cameos, but I would also appreciate that you review when I update even if your character doesn't show. I'd like to know how I'm doing with the story as a whole instead of the chapter you're cameo makes an appearance in. I just want people to understand, and if it continues then those with cameos will just make lesser appearances. I'm not trying to be mean or anything I just want a little bit more recognition.

Now a quick recap of what has been happening to keep everyone updated…

A big heavy battle had emerged between the Elementals and the Donavons. Ganondorf has discovered of Peach's skill to remove the necklace. The Elementals fight against their old friend Roy, and make it out of the battle alive. Pit believes that everything is progressing too quickly and thinks it is time to tell the parents. Peach calms down after the fight and visits Rachael, Roy's aunt and discovers that the reason why she really wants Roy back is because of her feelings for him, and Link and Fox check up on the damages of Link's car.

Now onto the chapter. Enjoy.

--------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 22: Voice Within the Wind (Zelda)

-------------------------------

_You should tell your parents the truth_. There was a slight pause. _Everyone_.

"Excuse me, miss. Did you get all of that?"

Zelda blinked. She caught her breath, and lowered her eyes to the pad and pen in her hands. Two drinks, and an appetizer was quickly written down in her handwriting. She shifted her attention to the elderly couple sitting at the booth in front of her. The gray haired woman continued to watch the Elemental patiently waiting for Zelda to respond. Her husband, sitting across the table, held the menu within his hands as his eyes averted to their waitress.

"Y-yes." Zelda abruptly stuttered with the nod of her head. "I'm terribly sorry I was just thinking about something." She lifted the pen back to the pad. "Now that was a Lemon Grilled Salmon, and a Grilled Chicken Salad." The couple smiled and nodded handing over their menus. Zelda placed her pad in her apron, and kindly apologized once more for before.

She turned, and walked away from the table heading back to the kitchen. She felt embarrassed due to the small incident that occurred. She's usually on top of work, and shows a positive attitude despite her mood. Life seemed to be stressing her now. She was feeling the weight of her Elemental life, which wasn't going to be a secret any longer.

Pit thought it was time. If he believed so, then Zelda knew she had to obey. She was anxious about telling her mother the news. It had been stuck within her mind the entire day. She couldn't stop thinking about how much her life would soon change once the news is finally out.

Zelda had set out the orders, and grabbed two empty glasses. She stood in front of the Cola machine, and began to fill the them with water and ice tea. The same throbbing pain that she endured throughout most of the day had briefly returned. Two separate issues that easily connected caused her day to be a living nightmare. Her head throbbed to the point where she felt dizzy. Her muscle ached from the previous battle the Elementals and Donavons faced. Amilyn was pretty much her competition within this war. Zelda was still curious as to what Amilyn's purpose actually was.

"Zelda?" Zelda turned her attention to Layla carrying a load of empty glasses. Zelda smiled as Layla set the glasses down on the counter causing them to clatter. "You okay?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Layla raised her eyebrows with a smile. "You surely look it. What is it this time?"

"Life." Zelda answered flatly picking up the two drinks.

Layla laughed. "Then your life must be something, huh?"

Zelda shook her head with a grin. "You have no idea."

Layla nodded after finishing her task. "Well, I'm out for the rest of the day. I'll see you later."

Zelda nodded in response walking back to her designated table. "Bye, Layla." She called over her shoulder.

The eighteen year old brought the two drinks to the couple. She politely set them down, and handed over the straws before turning to that other tables that awaited her assistance. Her final two hours seemed to dragged on forever as she finished with her last table. Throughout the time she never found a chance to forced herself not to worry about the Elemental business. No matter how hard she tried Zelda found no use. Being an Elemental was part of her life. Her life was something she couldn't stop thinking about.

How was her mother going to understand the situation? How was she going to explain to her mother that she was fighting in a secret war against her classmates and ex boyfriend? Zelda could only imagine how horrified her mother would be. Link didn't understand how lucky he was to have already confessed.

After her shift was over Zelda opened the back door, and walked out of the restaurant to the crowded parking lot. Her head slightly continued to throb even after the pills she had taken. She had wished to stay at work so she didn't have to face her mother, but knew after she faced her fears she would be able to rest.

After realizing no danger was lurking around Zelda headed for her car, but not before being followed by busboy Mewtwo.

"Zel!"

Zelda slightly jumped at the sudden call. She spun around watching as Mewtwo headed in her direction. He held her cell phone within his hands causing Zelda's eyes to widened. She patted her pockets realizing she had misplaced it.

"Thanks Mewtwo." Zelda smiled gratefully.

Mewtwo shook his head. "No problem. I would hate to see you have to drive all the way back for it." Zelda nodded in response. "You take care of yourself, okay? I hate to see you collapse at work."

Zelda chuckled. "Life is really hard nowadays." She spoke softly eying her necklace. "I almost wish it was back to the way it was before."

Mewtwo frowned, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Zel. We can always overcome our obstacles."

Zelda nodded lifting her head. "You're right…"

Mewtwo waved. "See you."

Zelda watched as Mewtwo disappeared heading inside. She smiled to herself and steadily made her way to her car. The drive home was a quiet one. The entire ride Zelda could only think of how to explain to her mother the situation. Nothing seem right. She was frustrated that a small task was causing her this much stress. Zelda couldn't understand why.

The roads were slick as the sudden rain earlier today had ended. She briefly turned on her windshield wipers fighting off the continuous spray from the cars in front of her. She kept her radio down not wanting the loud music to cause her anymore headaches. Zelda pulled into her neighborhood seeing her house slowly approach. She felt a little bit of relief after noticing her mother's car wasn't present in the driveway. She had a little bit more time to relax until her mother comes home.

_Don't worry, Zelda_. Zelda nodded. _It's not that bad._

Zelda parked in the driveway and walked passed Juan's car. She sighed deeply as she sprinted into the house after feeling another raindrop hit her head. Juan was the last person she wanted to see. She wasn't going to bother explaining the Elemental situation to him. He wasn't apart of her life and nor did he care about it. She was only there for her mother, and it was at times like these where she missed her father and having her family together again. What was Juan's purpose in her life? Nothing, and it had been staying that way.

Zelda entered her home and hung her coat on the rack by the door. She listened to Juan in the living room talking on his cell phone while watching the latest news on TV. The Elemental ignored her step-father Zelda headed straight for her room. She undressed out of her work clothes and took a quick hot shower letting the stress and worries wash away down the drain. She had to admit the shower had helped calm her nerves briefly.

After changing into some purple sweats and a black t-shirt Zelda walked over toward her mirror connected to her dresser. She ran the towel through her long damp and messy hair combing it out carefully. As she continued, Zelda listened to her phone ringing on her bed. She set her comb down and grabbed her phone falling onto the bed after spotting the name of her caller.

"Hey Link."

"Hey Zel," Link replied. "How are you?"

"I'm exhausted and nervous." Zelda replied looking up at her ceiling.

"You haven't told your mother yet?"

"No. She's not home."

"It will be okay."

"I'm sure it will." Zelda grabbed the ends of her hair and began to twirl it within her fingers.

"Trust me, your mother is going to have to understand eventually. It's something you can't just forget and move on."

"I know." Zelda whispered. She forced herself to change the subject. "How did everything go today?"

"Um, pretty well I guess." Link's voice was heard fading as if he turned away from the phone. "Fox's uncle gave me a deal, but now I have play the waiting game." Zelda laughed in response. "But Young Link was with Ness again today and I'm getting nervous about that."

Zelda sat up on her bed and lean back against the bed rest. "Aw, Link I'm sure everything will be okay. Your brother knows better than to side with them."

"I know. He knows better, but he can't prevent anything if he is forced to do so."

"I'm sure it's not going to happen." Zelda explained.

Link sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Zelda." Zelda smiled. "You didn't have a premonition about my brother, have you?"

Zelda chuckled. "No, but Link I told you before. I can't control my visions. They just appear suddenly."

"Well if you ever get another one let me know."

Zelda nodded speaking softly. "Of course."

There was a slight pause in the conversation that had given Zelda the opportunity to hear the front door open and close. She listened carefully to the clattering of keys as heels were heard hitting the hardwood floor. Zelda took a deep breath knowing it was time.

Her anxiousness had returned.

"Link…"

"Yes?"

"My mother is here. I will call you later."

"Okay. Good luck Zelda. Call me afterward okay?"

Zelda nodded. "I will. Good-bye, Link. I love you."

"I love you too Zel, bye."

The line had gone dead. Zelda hung up her phone feeling the rapid beating of her heart. She took a deep breath once more rubbing her eyes frustrated waiting for her mother to settle in. She wasn't going to stall any longer. She need to explain the truth, and believed it was time to get it off her chest. Her mother was going to have to understand.

After grabbing her black slippers Zelda headed upstairs. She found her mother in her room, and quietly entered with a knock. Zelda's mother relaxed on her bed with notebook and pen in her hands. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun as she wore a long black nightgown with a matching robe. Her mother smiled upon Zelda's entrance.

"Come in Zelda."

"Mother, there's something I have to tell you." Zelda explained. Her mother smiled as Zelda closed the door keeping Juan out of the room. "It's important."

"What is it about?" Her mother continued to write.

Zelda took a deep breath. "Father and me."

This had caught her mother's attention. She watched as Zelda walked over to the bed sitting down next to her. Zelda waited patiently as her mother had put her notebook away showing her daughter that she had her full attention.

_It's now or never Zelda_.

Zelda nodded to herself. Her mother reached over and rubbed Zelda's back. "What's wrong?"

"There is a secret I've been hiding from you." Zelda confessed.

She grabbed her necklace, but hesitated. She knew she was doing the right thing. She knew it had to be done. With one swift movement she removed the necklace, and handed it to her mother. It was a strange feeling that came over her. She felt normal again, as if she was able to breath and not have to worry about the Elemental life. The necklace merely protected her, but yet she understood that she was safe. She was present within her home, and knew the Donavons had no purpose for her here.

"This…" Her mother stopped as she continued to study the object in her hands gently brushing her finger across the orb.

"I'm an Elemental just like father was." Zelda explained. "I'm the Elemental of Wind, and along with four others are destined to stop this evil darkness known as the Donavons. The thing is though, the Donavons are classmates of ours and Devon as well."

Her mother's eyes widened as she shot a quick glance at her daughter. "Devon?" She repeated.

Zelda nodded. "The story that you told me when I was little." She spoke softly feeling a bit distraught thinking back to the subject. "It wasn't just a myth, mother. It's real. It's my life…don't you see?"

Zelda waited as her mother continued to hold the necklace. She closed her eyes briefly nodding her head. "I remember the story. I remember telling it to you."

Zelda frowned. "But you don't remember father being an Elemental?"

"I thought he had died car accident." Her mother explained softly.

Zelda shook her head. "No mother, he died in a war."

Zelda's mother sobbed as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Zelda leaned back hating to see her mother distraught because of her. She didn't expect her mother to be upset by the news. Zelda believed her actions would be more astonished with disapproval.

A slight breeze had suddenly blown into the room. Zelda's eyes lowered to the necklace as she watched it slightly glow. Her hair blew into her face as the wind suddenly died leaving a cool chill to linger in the room. Her mother's eyes shot open as she held her hand out lowering her head to the necklace.

"Mother?" Zelda questioned. "What's wrong?"

Her mother smiled. "Daphnes…"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Father?"

Her mother nodded. "Let the wind guide you…" She whispered. It was very faint and soft, but Zelda clearly understood. "I remember…I heard his voice…"

"When?" Zelda was on her knees facing her mother. "Just now?"

Her mother nodded. "In the wind…" She handed the necklace back to Zelda. "I finally remember. I'm glad you told me the truth."

Zelda took the necklace trying to understand what had just occurred. The sudden wind gust was her father. Her father was communicating through Zelda's powers causing her mother to remember the life he really lived.

"You're not upset?" Zelda asked.

Her mother shook her head. "Why would I be? Your father would be happy with what you are doing. I should be the same. I had faith in your father, and I have faith in you too."

Zelda smiled as she put the necklace back on. She reached over and embraced her mother tightly within a hug. "Thank you mother."

"Don't worry about a thing, Hun. As long as you all stick together." The two pulled back from the embrace.

Zelda frowned. "I wish it that simple."

"Why?" Her mother questioned brushing Zelda's hair out of her face. "What happened?"

"Roy is apart of the Donavons. He's under Ganondorf's spell, and we don't know how to get him back."

Her mother frowned. "Well, if there is a will there is a way." Zelda nodded. "Now…" Her mother lifted her head tapping her chin with her finger. "If memory serves me correctly…Lyn wasn't it?"

"Roy's mother?" Zelda questioned.

Zelda's mother smiled and nodded. "I remember having a conversation with her once. She had helped me out with my relationship with your father. Things weren't going well for us during the time because we were completely opposite from each other."

Zelda's eyes widened. She was surprised at how much her mother suddenly remembered. It was interesting for her to discover something new about her parents. "How so?"

"He was always focused on work. I was ready to sit down and start a family and he wasn't. He wanted to travel around the world, and I wasn't up for leaving. I was ready to leave him, but then I knew I didn't want that for you, and Lyn had told me something."

"What?"

"Lyn had said 'sometimes opposites attract and find a way blend as one.' I had listened to her."

Zelda was silent for a moment thinking about what she was told. "Really?"

"Yes." Her mother shrugged with a slight chuckle. "I don't know why I said that. I'd just thought I'd let you know. Something was telling me to say it."

Zelda frowned perplexed. "Who?"

Her mother reached over, and grabbed her notebook grinning. "Let's just say a little voice within the wind."

--------------------------

Okay. So I'm back and I updated. I guess this can be my Christmas gift to everyone because I'm not doing any Christmas writing this year. I've been too busy, and the holiday came around quickly this year.

After looking at outlines I had done I've noticed that this sequel is almost done. Hopefully I can get it finished before I head back to college because I hate to leave again through the middle.

Also, my apologies if there are mistakes. I tried hard to find them all and plus I'm sick so it didn't help much. If anyone notices any can they please point them out for me.

The next chapter is Marth.

Until Next Time!


	23. A Moment of Truth: Marth

Thanks for the reviews!!

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 23: A Moment of Truth (Marth)

---------------------------------

Marth clutched his doorknob, and swiftly opened the door stepping into his room. His cautious blue eyes had fallen upon his uncle who stood against his window silently walking the streets below. Marth quietly closed his door keeping out the intruders, mainly his sister downstairs. It was the moment of truth that caused the anxiousness to stir up within the room. Marth had felt it. He understood it himself. Both him and his uncle had two separate reasons for sharing the same feeling. Marth was worried about his mother's understanding of being an Elemental. She would be able to discover the lies, and danger his life really was. He wanted his mother to trust him as he soon steps into adulthood, but was tormented at the fact that he kept one biggest secrets in his life from her.

His uncle was experiencing different reasons. Though he had never mentioned them, Marth clearly understood as he walked over to Pit handing him the bottled water. Pit told him that he was ready to face his sister, even if he was telling the truth or not. He was determined to show himself and explain everything that had happened. Marth could only imagine his mother's reaction. He feared she wouldn't be able to handle the truth.

"Thanks." Pit gladly accepted the water, and began to replenish himself relieving the stress.

Marth nodded silently as he watched Pit's eyes fall back to the driveway below. Only Marth's black car sat present, but soon another one would fill the empty spot. Marth turned his attention to the clock on the nightstand. 4:45 flashed shined brightly in red. His mother gets off of work at 4:30 and is usually home by five.

"It seems like we have been waiting forever." Marth exclaimed calmly.

Pit sighed deeply, and nodded finally moving away from his spot. He took a seat on Marth's bed across the room while the blue haired teenager accompanied the window being the new watch guard. Marth glanced at the outfit Pit had worn; a pair of dark blue jeans and black and white sweater. Pit appeared as a regular teenager, but despite his looks he was actually grown underneath.

"Waiting is the hardest part." Pit explained.

Marth silently watched as Pit's eyes fell to the picture on the nightstand next to the bed. Even though Marth couldn't see the photo from his position he knew what it was taken of. It was an old picture of him, Roy and Fox before they became Elementals. It was taken outside of school on the last day a year ago. Falco had agreed to take the photo, while Marth and Fox stood next to other smiling causal. Roy was bent down in front them making a stupid face with his eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out to the right. He was giving his usual peace gesture.

"_Hey guys!" Fox called out waving his hands in the air as the crowd students exited the school in a flood._

_Roy smiled and waved as he and Marth walked up to the two best friends. "Hey Fox! Falco!"_

"_How you doing?" Marth questioned._

"_Good. Let's a take an end of the school year photo." Fox suggested. He took out his camera, as Falco had taken it from his hands._

"_I'll take it." The bird explained. He waited for the three to get into position. "Say Cheese!"_

_Falco pressed the button. Click. _

_Roy immediately stood and walked to Falco taking the camera as the bird reviewed it. He laughed shaking his head. "That's a keeper…"_

"It's a nice photo."

Marth blinked, and realized he had been dazing off as he continued to stare at his floor in the distance. He lifted his head to Pit who had broken his train of thought. "Yeah…" Marth replied softly. He sighed leaning his head against the wall. "It's not the same anymore."

Pit took another sip of his water and swallowed. "That's because Roy isn't with us."

"I miss him…" Marth explained.

Pit nodded. "I do too. We all do. We'll get him back."

Marth agreed. "I know. We can't fail. It's time to make a change." He turned his head back to his window. "It's time to fight back….the time is now. We can't continue like this."

Pit chuckled and smiled nodding. "That's what I like to hear." Marth looked back at his uncle. "With that determination, Roy will himself again in no time."

"Is Peach really the only one who can bring him back?"

"She is the only one who can break the spell, but it will take teamwork from the rest of the Elementals for that to happen." Pit corrected.

"When will we find the solution?"

"We don't go looking for the solution, Marth." Pit explained softly. "We let the solution come to us."

Marth grew silent after another one of Pit's usual wisdoms. He nodded and turned his head back to the window. It sounded crazy yet Marth believed it was true. They shouldn't waste their time anymore trying to find answers. They should wait. Even though waiting was the hardest part, it eventually comes to an end. If they forget about trying to find answers, and continue on with usual plans then the answers will soon arise unexpectedly.

A few cars raced down the street, but none of them belonged to his mother. What if this was day she arrived home late? The two of them would have to wait longer as the dreaded truth continued to build up inside of them. As the silence returned within the room, Marth had gone back to thinking of her reaction. Would she approve or not? Would she understand quickly or refuse to believe?

A knock came to the door, but before Marth could reply it already opened. His younger sister Elice walked into the room smiling broadly as she closed the door. She was dressed in long blue sweats and a dark gray sweat shirt. Her curly blue hair was up with a clip and a scent Sweat Pea drifted into the air behind her.

"I'm so excited." Elice exclaimed clapping her hands.

"About what?" Marth questioned.

"That mother finally gets to know the truth." She finished. She turned to Pit. "Are you really nervous, uncle?"

Pit nodded. "Somewhat. Half of me is terrified of explaining myself to her, but the other half is content. I will finally get to see her again."

"It's been a long time right?" Elice questioned crossing her arms.

"Since we were both teenagers. From what she remembers, I had gone out with some friends driving, but we were never found again. I was considered a missing person."

"Mother believed you had died." Marth spoke up. "She kept telling me that she would never stop looking for you, but eventually grandma and grandpa had assumed..."

Pit frowned and nodded. "It was terrible time for all of us. I wish I was able to visit them before I became a mentor, but Master Hand wouldn't let that happen."

"Why not?" Elice questioned softly.

"Because he feared they would remember…"

"You had grown up again right?" Elice walked over and took a seat next to Pit looking up at him. Marth shifted by the window leaning his back against the wall. "You grew up again starting another life, but how did you remember your previous one?"

"I look at it like this." Pit started off he lowered his eyes to the half drunken bottle. "I never did start a new life, but I was given another chance at starting over. I remembered everything at age thirteen. I had gotten a visit from Master Hand. It was like a flip of the switch and everything came back at once."

"It must have been depressing." Elice frowned.

Pit nodded. "Indeed. It was a hard year for me, but I had quickly gotten over it. I didn't let it bother me, because I was brought back for one reason." Pit lifted a finger. "To reunite the new Elementals, and stop the Donavons."

Elice and Pit both turned to Marth who smiled and nodded. The smile suddenly faded as a car was heard approaching them. Marth immediately turned his head to the window as a small gray car pulled into the driveway next to his. He swallowed hard as Elice and Pit both listened to the engine shut off. The door opened as their mother stepped out carrying her purse and work bag. Her heels clanked on the driveway as she walked to the front door.

"Mother's home!" Elice cried jumping off the bed.

Marth nodded as he looked back into the room. "We should wait a bit."

Elice stopped. "What?"

Pit agreed with his nephew. "We need to let her settle in for a little bit."

Elice agreed with the boys, and walked over to the door. "You're right." She smiled. "I'll greet mother, and tell you when it's time."

Marth watched as his sister left the room closing the door behind her. His mother's footsteps were heard walking up the stairs causing Marth to steadily approach his door. He didn't want his mother to check on him, or Pit's secret would be blown too soon. Pit remained quiet as they listened carefully. His mother had exchanged a few words with Elice before walking passed Marth's room. The teenager felt his heartbeat relax as her bedroom door was heard opening and closing.

The waiting game had continued longer. Marth retreated to his chair at his desk while Pit continued to rest on the bed. It had been twenty minutes since his mother had returned home. She had already taken a shower and had passed by the door again now downstairs. Marth believed that she was beginning to cook dinner. It was a usual routine that she goes through.

Marth watched as his necklace lit up. He held his hand in front of him and concentrated quickly using his powers to manipulate water. He created a ball of water a few inches above his hands watching as it carefully stayed in proportion. Pit watched silently amused. Marth had been practicing his skills making him, so far, the most skilled Elemental. He had discovered his secret power, and was able to manipulate his element without so much force.

"I believe it is time for another training." Pit explained.

Marth squinted his eyes focusing on the ball of water. He watched as the water slowly turned into a sheet of ice. Pit nodded as Marth smiled now gazing upon the ball of ice floating in front of him. His necklace continued to glow as the air around them dropped due to the cooler pressure rising.

"Marth!" Elice swung the door open causing teen to jump startled. The ball of ice fell to the floor shattering into pieces. Marth's eyes widened as he lifted his head to Elice who gasped as she realized her fault. "Sorry."

Marth frowned in response as their mother's voice was heard from downstairs. "What was that?"

Pit took a deep breath and stood holding his arm out in front of him. With the wave of his hand the pieces of ice had diminished leaving the floor back to its original state.

"What is it, Elice?" Marth questioned.

"I think it's time." Elice smiled.

Pit nodded agreeing. His eyes switched between his nephew and niece. "I think so as well."

Marth took a deep breath, and stood as the three of them approached the door. Elice stepped to the side as Marth was the first to enter the hallway. He listened to the TV in the living room playing commercials as his mother was heard messing with pots and pans in the kitchen. His anxiousness suddenly returned as his shoes stepped deeper down the hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked back. Elice was right behind him while Pit still stood by Marth's door.

Marth drew enough courage to head downstairs. He wasn't going to pressure Pit in following so quickly. He was going to let uncle take his time, but Marth was ready to confess. He believed all would be better once the secret was off his chest. He wanted to be able to not have to lie, and realized that maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

At the entrance to the kitchen Marth stood and faced his mother. She was standing at the sink filling a measuring cup with water. She was dressed in a pair of red capris with a white shirt and thin red robe. She wore a pair of white socks on her feet and her light brown hair fell down to her mid-back.

She turned her attention Marth and lovingly smiled as she shut off the water and walked over to the stove. Marth turned his attention to the bottom of the stairs where Elice and Pit waited. Elice smiled and gave Marth an encouraging thumbs up, while Pit silently waited for his cue.

"Mother." Marth called turning back to the kitchen.

"What?" She replied as she began to read through some instructions on the back of an Alfredo box.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, about what?" She questioned softly.

Marth eyed the box in her hands. "I need your full attention."

His mother smiled as she turned to her son. After realizing the anxious and yet serious expression upon his face she knew that something had happened. She placed the box on the counter and turned up the stove. "Is everything okay, Marth?"

Marth shook his head. "I have to talk about Pit."

His mother sighed shaking her head going back to her cooking. "Aw, Marth I'm really sorry but I told you everything already."

Marth interrupted her. "No you don't understand. I haven't been telling the truth."

She stopped faced her son resting her hand on the counter. "Excuse me?"

Marth winced at her sudden striking tone. "Mother, my life isn't what you think it is. I'm an Elemental."

She raised an eyebrow perplexed. "A what?"

"An Elemental." Marth repeated softly. "I'm the Element of Water. I'm battling a group known as the Donavons with my friends. They have Roy and they're trying to stop us…no the world. That's why we have to stop them--"

His mother shook her head waving her hands in the air. "--Wait! Marth! You expect me to believe something like this? What does this have to do with Pit?"

"Pit's alive, mother!" Marth confessed.

The room sat in silence as everyone waited for some kind of response. Marth continued to look at his mother as she silently returned the gaze. At the corner of his eye he watched as Elice and Pit slowly approach him yet still stayed hidden behind the corner. His heartbeat pounded heavily against his chest to the point where he could have sworn he heard it within his ears. His mouth felt dry from the anxiousness, and waiting felt like torture.

Finally, his mother had shaken her head frowning. She poured the water into the pan and opened the box of Alfredo. "No. Pit's gone. Don't try to tell me lies."

"Mother, you don't understand…"

She slammed the box back down on the counter. "No Marth!" She turned back to her son. "You listen to me, I have searched just about half my teenage and adult years looking him. He is gone and…."

Marth listened as his mother continued to rant. He turned to Pit for a silent help and watched as Pit walked out from the behind corner. Marth's eyes turned back to his mother as she suddenly stopped and gasped stepping back. Her eyes widened as her mouth hung open in defeat. Pit remained silent as he looked upon his grown younger sister. Immediately tears had built up within her eyes.

"Oh my…" She was lost for words. She shook her head stepping back. "No…no…this is a dream."

"Ferra." Pit finally called.

"No…" She closed her eyes causing a few tears to escape. She collapsed to the floor falling to her knees as began to catch her breath. Pit frowned as he stepped deeper into the kitchen. He looked down at his sister. "Pit…" She called looking up at him.

Pit smiled. "There is no need for tears. I've always told you that."

She shook her head. "How…"

"How?" Pit repeated. He chuckled. "Your son is telling truth. There is another war, Ferra. He is apart of it."

"What war?" She whispered, her voice shaken still traumatized from the discovery.

"The Elements…the Donavons…" Pit bent down in front of her sitting on his knees as well. "Ferra look at me…" He whispered. "Please remember…"

Marth and Elice both watched as the two silently stared at each other. Marth examined his mother's expression, and realized that what he believed had came true. She had panicked and cried, but the feeling was suddenly diminishing. She became aware as if staring into her brother's eyes caused her memory to return, and it was then Marth felt relaxed. The secret was out. The truth was revealed.

"Pit…" His mother finally spoke. She smiled, and the two suddenly embraced.

Elice giggled and clasped her hands together nudging her brother in the arm. "I guess everything turned out alright."

Marth smiled placing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah….it is."

Their mother pulled back from the hug and laughed at her foolishness of tears. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Why did you…" She looked at his appearance.

"My aging had stopped." Pit explained. "I did die that day I disappeared Ferra, but I was given another chance. I was reborn again and grew until my final age."

"But you're back…" She paused for a moment. "Right?"

Pit hesitated on the answer. Marth suddenly frowned wondering why. He waited for Pit to respond, but silence only filled the room. Marth shook his head. Was Pit going to leave? Was his uncle going to die once more? "What's going on, Pit?"

Pit turned back to Marth and sighed. His eyes lowered to the floor. "Let's just think about right now."

Their mother smiled and nodded. "You're right." She grabbed Pit's hand and laughed. "Look at us. On the floor like we always use to be."

Pit smiled in response. "Sneaking food?"

She laughed as they both stood. Elice had walked in to join them while Marth stayed by the opening. He silently watched everyone as they began to chat not aware of what Pit had said. Marth understood. He clearly knew that something was up. Even though everyone was revealing secrets there was one Pit had kept hidden, and it caused Marth to wonder.

What was going to happen to his uncle?

"I'm sorry Marth for shouting the way I did." His mother apologized. "I had no idea…"

Marth shook his head. "It's okay, mother. I understand."

His mother nodded and smiled as Elice opened up with a hug. Pit leaned up against the counter as he turned back to his nephew. Marth frowned as he returned the gaze. Pit knew as well. He had figured out that Marth wasn't too pleased he refused to answer the question given. Marth wanted to question it. He wanted to know the truth right then and there, but his uncle previous words had found there way into his mind.

He was going to wait. No matter how hard he hated it he was going to let the answer come to him.

That is unless he founds out himself.

----------------------------------------------------

I enjoyed writing this chapter for many reasons. I'm not going to sit here and state them all, but I hope everyone enjoys it as well. I apologize for any mistakes I tried to go through and correct the ones I had discovered.

Surprisingly there are only three chapters left. Oh my gosh I know and I should be done before I head back to college so I'm excited about that.

The next chapter is Pit and everything should come together then. So people will be able to discover if their predictions are right.

Until Next Time!


	24. A Marvelous Discovery: Pit

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 24: A Marvelous Discovery (Pit)

------------------------------------------

Things were heading in the right direction. It had brought the team more pride, and courage as they continued to train preparing themselves for the next battle against the Donavons. Pit believed this. He had witnessed, and had seen a change within the Elements, even himself. He was actually content. It wasn't just because he had reunited with his sister, but knew that the Elementals had nothing to hide. They no longer had to hide their secrets, and in conclusion found nothing to worry about. It had lifted the small weight that placed upon their shoulders, and now they are able to move on and focus on something far more important:

Reuniting as a full group once more.

"Excellent job Marth." Lyanna was heard congratulating on his nephew's improving skills.

Pit leaned back against the wall resting his hands within his pockets. He turned his attention to the center of the room where ice and water was seen flying through out the air as Marth and his Elemental Spirit continued training. They were located in the Training Hall, that was secret compartment underneath the hideout. The room was similar to a style of a school gym. It was much smaller though sharing a similar size to the entire hideout. A long table sat against the wall filled with water bottles, towels and food. Chairs were placed around the room, and ceiling lights hung above illuminating brightly.

The seventeen year old mentor turned his attention to the other Elements patiently waiting for their turn. Peach sat one of the chairs silently watching Marth's sparring match as she fiddled with her half eaten plate next to her. Pit has yet to receive word that she had told her father about her secret life. He had a feeling she hasn't mentioned it, nor was planning to. Pit understood her situation with the somewhat busy and forgetful father, and wasn't going to put any pressure on her.

In the corner, Link and Zelda were busy talking with each other. Pit had to admit he was content for them, but knew the how love could easily affect lives. So far Pit didn't have to worry, but there would be situations in the future that might affect the group as a whole. One of them might end up seriously wounded from a battle, causing the other lose focus completely.

"Okay, Marth." Lyanna explained. She gave the Water Elemental a short break from the physical combat. "We're going to take this up a notch." Pit turned away from the two in the corner ready to see how much Marth's ability had grown. "You remember the attack that you had performed during the last battle?"

Marth nodded bending over resting his hands on his knees. "The one you had helped me with."

Lyanna nodded, and smiled as her pink eyes lowered to him. "I'm going to teach you it."

"Okay." Marth took a deep breath standing up. "I'm ready."

Pit felt himself smiling as he watched the two get into position. If Marth was able to completely perform the powerful attack, then he had progressed farther than any other Elemental he has ever known. He was a excellent Elemental as it stands, and learning another ability would even boost his strength.

"I want you to concentrate carefully." Lyanna started off. "You have to drain your mind of everything else excepting building up power. You have to be fully focus keeping your mind on what you want to accomplish. Now, close your eyes and stay relaxed."

Marth followed her commands, and stood still closing his eyes. Pit stepped away from the wall as the entire room had quieted. Everyone focused their attention on Marth. Pit bit his lip eager to see if his nephew was able to complete this attack on his own. Marth's necklace had dimmed showing that he was relaxed.

"Do you think he do this?" Peach questioned Pit softly.

Pit nodded in response. "I'm certain."

"Now, let your Element flow through you. Build up the strength to unleash the attack." Lyanna tone's had lowered as she spoke steadily for Marth to understand. She stepped back as Marth's arms suddenly lifted into the air. His necklace lit up once more as water was seen rising from the ground. "Excellent…" Lyanna smiled.

Pit watched as a giant ball of water lifted up from the ground. In response Marth's body lit up his respected color creating déjà vu within the room. The ball lifted to the ceiling, and stopped as Marth kept his eyes closed continuing to concentrate.

"Nice job Marth." Pit exclaimed softly.

"Great!" Lyanna cheered. "Keep yourself focused and--"

Before Lyanna could have finished her sentence Marth's eyes jolted open as he lowered his hands. The ball abruptly dropped to the floor splashing onto the two training. Lyanna gasped astonished as she tried to cover her face from the water. Marth frowned and sighed as water greeted his face splashing onto him. He was reluctant with wiping himself off letting the water drip down his face and off the ends of his hair.

Pit had a feeling he understood why Marth reacted. Something else had entered his mind causing him to loose his train of thought. Pit had a guess as to what it was, but kept his mouth quiet on the situation. He didn't want to make bigger problem than it already was.

"Well…it was a good start." Lyanna laughed rubbing her fingers through her dark damp hair.

"I'm sorry." Marth apologized. "I lost focus."

"I understand." Lyanna explained. "It happens. We'll stop for now so you can rest. You did a good job today, Marth. Keep practicing."

Marth nodded as Lyanna had disappeared heading back inside his necklace. Marth turned and walked back to the table where Pit and Peach waited. Peach stood from her seat, and grabbed a towel tossing it to Marth who swiftly caught it drying himself off.

"That was a good try, Marth." Peach tried to cheer him up. "Better than what I could do."

"The best part is I tried, right?" Marth replied smiling.

Peach nodded with a grin. Pit agreed as well patting Marth on the back congratulating him on the training. "That's right, you did good."

"Thanks uncle." Marth reached over, and grabbed a bottled water.

Pit nodded as he stepped around Marth, and walked toward Link and Zelda who were briefly tied up in a kiss. He stopped glancing down at their necklaces that were surprisingly lit up. Pit raised an eyebrow at first a little perplexed as to why they were reacting the way they did. He thought about it for a moment studying the two Elementals briefly. Suddenly, he had gotten an idea. He felt himself smile as if the final puzzle piece had came into place.

"Zelda." He called interrupting their moment. Zelda and Link both pulled away as they turned to their mentor. They second they parted their necklaces had dimmed back normal. "Your turn."

Zelda smiled eagerly and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready for this." She stood and headed toward the center of the room.

Pit walked back toward Marth and Peach as Link stood joining them. Lily flew out of Zelda's necklace, and landed a few feet in front of her ready with a grin across her face. Pit listened carefully as the two briefly exchanged words. He thought about what he had witnessed, wondering if what he believed was going to come true. If he was correct, then the answers to all their problems had finally arisen. He couldn't understand how he didn't notice it before.

"Okay Zelda." Lily began. "You ready for this?"

Zelda nodded. "I've been practicing."

"Alright. Show me what you got." Lily hunched over holding her hands out in front of her.

Zelda stepped back as she abruptly began her training. Her necklace lit up as she lifted her hands into the air causing the room to develop in a wind storm. Wind blew in all sorts of directions as Pit continued to watch Zelda move across the room using all of her strength to knock over Lily. Marth held onto his towel keeping it around his neck as Peach held her hair back preventing it from constantly flowing in the wind. Link watched with his arms folded across his chest smiling as his girlfriend continued to train.

Zelda had decided to take it up a notch as she ran toward Lily creating large gusts. Lily jumped back, and block some of the wind using hand gestures. In some cases, Lily had even captured Zelda's attacks and fired them back at her causing the Elemental to fall back to the ground.

"You have to be swift, Zelda." Lily tutored. "Be one with the wind, and quick with your movements."

Zelda was abruptly back to her feet. She stood taking a deep breath, and stepped back away from Lily building enough strength for a powerful attack. Pit studied her with great anticipation. He felt his quickened heartbeat pounding against his chest as his mouth grew dry from the anxiousness. He was able to feel Zelda's strength build up within her, and saw what was going to occur next.

In one swift movement, Zelda swung her hands down and threw them into the air stomping her foot on the ground. A heavy force of wind blew within the Training Hall as large chucks of Earth formed within Zelda's attack. Lily's eyes widened as she watched the sudden the pieces of Earth collide into her sending her back to the far wall. Zelda immediately stopped, and gasped as she ran over toward Lily's aid.

Pit couldn't help but smile. Everything finally came together in his mind. He figured out the way to get Roy back. He understood what he had just witnessed, and it caused him to explode. He jumped to the center of the room watching as Lily stood to her feet with the help of Zelda.

"I understand now." He explained.

Zelda looked back at Pit. Her face was a mixed of confusion and fear. "You understood what just happened?"

"That, and everything else." Pit replied.

Lily smiled and nodded. "That was impressive Zelda."

"What just happened?" Zelda questioned.

"You were able to blend your Element with others." Lily explained. "It's a secret yet very useful technique. I'm sure Pit can explain more." As she finished speaking she swiftly faded returning to Zelda's necklace.

"What did you understand?" Link asked going back to what Pit had mentioned earlier.

"Everything finally makes sense." Pit smiled. "I understand how to get Roy back."

Peach abruptly reacted to what Pit said. She stood to her feet almost knocking the chair over. "How?"

"The answer lied right in front of us. We just had to fit the pieces together." Pit began. "Zelda and Link both interacted with each other. They both kissed and it causes their Elements to blend. That is why their necklaces had lit up. When Zelda was fighting she had used enough strength to manipulate Link's Element. In doing so she had attacked with both."

Marth smiled nodding. "That does make sense."

"And how does this relate to getting Roy back?" Link added on.

"Roy's mind is shrouded in darkness." Pit explained. "The darkness is keeping his memories locked, and is responsible for putting him under control and believing he is a Donavon. The only way to get rid of the darkness…"

"Is using Light." Zelda finished as she began to understand Pit's intentions.

Pit nodded. "That's right. Light."

"Me?" Peach questioned.

Pit nodded. "You. You have to blend your Element within him. You have to give him light so that darkness vanishes, and his memory will return. It is exactly why he had a memory jolt before, because you had interacted with him."

"But touching him wasn't strong enough." Peach exclaimed. She frowned. "I don't know what is."

"Love." Marth blurted out.

Peach's eyes widened. "What?" She whispered.

Zelda nodded as she stepped over to the group. "That's it!" She laughed. "Love! Peach if you kiss Roy that will work."

Peach's face blushed. "Kiss him?"

Zelda nodded. Link stepped into the conversation. "If you kiss Roy it will be the same situation like Zelda and me." He placed his hand on Peach's shoulder. "Your Element will blend with him, and defeat darkness within his mind."

"And will result in bring his memory back." Zelda added.

Pit smiled. They understood. It was finally uncovered. The truth in getting Roy back was finally in their hands. He was content. They all were finally content. The Elementals had a chance at turning this war around. They found the answers to destroying the Donavon lurking within their friend. They can finally bring him back.

_Love is marvelous thing. It is truly power. Love can change people. _Persia's words reappeared within his mind. She was right, and he had thank her for that.

This was surely a marvelous discovery.

"How am I going to be able to kiss him?" Peach turned to Pit for help. "He's going to attack me if I go close to him."

"That is where a plan is needed." Pit explained. "We have a lot more training to do."

Zelda sighed shaking her head. "Just when I thought this Christmas vacation couldn't get anymore stressful."

Pit chuckled. "We need to practice this plan, because we may only get one chance at this." He watched as the four Elementals in front of him lined up facing him, getting ready for what Pit was about to tell. "We have to be quick, strong and determined. We finally have the answers we need to get Roy back. Now we have to use that, and put it to our advantage. Another battle is ahead, and this time we're battling for the one thing that was rightfully ours."

Peach took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Marth agreed.

Zelda smiled. "Me three."

"Me four." Link laughed.

Pit smiled. "And so am I. Let's get started."

---------------------------------------

Woot! I enjoyed Pit's little speech at the end. Well, I guess this is the end of the story. Two chapters are left and both of them focuses on the battle. I'm happy to say that this has been an excellent story so far and has almost taken me a year to write.

As for the pieces coming together…I have mentioned two in this chapter, but there were many other hints through out the story and hopefully everyone had gotten them. I'm not going to sit and name them, because it's the readers job to notice on their own.

Now I'm curious were any guesses correct on their predictions on how to get Roy back? I guess it was pretty obvious once you think about it.

The next chapter is going to be a little interesting on the way I write it so I'm not going to say who the chapter is focused on, because it might be on all of them. I'm still unsure. So you all have to wait until mostly likely next weekend.

Until Next Time!


	25. Concordia: All

Okay. I'm terribly sorry the extra wait. This chapter took longer for me to write plus work was killing me. I guess to make up for the long wait I wrote a long chapter. 18 pages for everyone to read!! Yeah!!

Thanks for the reviews!! One more chapter to go.

Enjoy!!

**------------------------------**

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 25: "Concordia" (All)

--------------------------------

**Link Gaiden **

_Two days._

It had been two days since they finally discovered how to save Roy. Within those two days it had been nothing, but training. Their Christmas Vacation hasn't turned out the way they had hoped. Christmas was three days away, and instead of shopping for the busy holiday the team was sparring. They were working up sweat, staying out late each night, and building up in strength. It was an exhausting and difficult two days, but Link was content. He was satisfied with the progress they had made, and knew getting Roy back would be the best gift there was.

"So what's going to happen now?" Link questioned, leaning back on the couch with his bottled water in hand.

Pit walked over from the table, and took a seat next to him. The two were the last at the hideout after another day of training. Pit had asked Link to stay behind with him for a little while. Of course Link agreed, but didn't understand his best friend's intensions.

"We shouldn't stall any longer." Pit explained.

Link twisted the cap as he swallowed sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"It's time to declare another battle." Pit stated.

"Do you think we're ready?"

Pit looked away from Link staring at something in the distance. He waited for his mentor to answer. Their powers had surely improved ever since they figured out about being Elementals. Link remembered what Pit had said when they first started out. They are at their best when they are all together. _Concordia_. Unity. With one Elemental gone, they are weakened, but still remain strong.

"We continue to grow stronger just as the Donavons. We will won't be able to match up to Ganon with just four Elementals." Pit stopped briefly. "We are ready to get Roy back. We just aren't ready to end this war."

Link nodded in response. He understood what Pit had meant. It was clear they weren't ready to finish off Ganondorf, but they have come along way. With Roy back on their side maybe they have a chance at turning the war around. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, and began skimming through the numbers in his contacts.

Pit watched silently as Link dialed Falco's number placing it to his ear. "It's our turn to declare battle."

Pit smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow night." He explained. "The park."

Link agreed, and listened carefully as the phone rang. Pit stood and left heading back to the table while Link took care of the important matter on his own. He hated calling up Lombardi, or any Donavon for that matter. It was strange how just a year ago the two were lab partners receiving an A for the teamwork they developed. Now, Falco was considered his enemy. The two couldn't pass each other without starting a brawl.

It had taken a couple of rings before the Donavon picked up, and answered. By the tone in his voice Falco had already known who was responsible for calling. Link felt his grip on the phone tighten.

"What do you want?"

"I want to declare another battle."

Falco sneered. "So the Elementals think they are tough enough to call the shots now?"

"Cut the shit, Falco." Link snapped.

"Us Donavons never back out of a challenge. When and where?"

"Tomorrow night." Link answered. "Nine o'clock at the park."

Falco paused on the other line as voices where heard coming in. Link shifted his eyes to Pit who patiently waited standing by the table. The Elemental gave a reassuring nod, causing his friend to smile.

"Okay." Falco's voice reappeared. "We'll be waiting."

"Bring Roy." Link demanded.

Falco chuckled deeply. "Don't worry. We plan to."

The line went dead.

Link closed his phone with a sigh as he stood to his feet and turned to Pit. He was somewhat content that the plans had been set, but yet nothing but anxiousness overcame him. They were about to enter what will be considered their biggest battle yet. It was too much to believe. Everything was surely progressing quickly.

"You guys will have to rest tomorrow to keep your energy high." Pit explained. "I will inform everyone of the situation."

"Okay." Link replied. He suddenly felt queasy. "The battle will surely be one to remember."

**The Next Night**

The night was perfect for the battle to come. There was an eerie presence that lurked around park. The air was bitter, and the sky was black. Fog was seen hovering above the ground especially within the lightened areas below the street lights. Water was heard running from the fountain behind them. It was the only thing heard.

The group was silent. They gathered around the same bench they waited at before; at their first big battle against the Donavons. Link pressed himself against a nearby tree trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. He had barely gotten any sleep, and by the looks of his companions wasn't the only one. He had a few nightmares about the Donavons, and his brother being close with Ness.

He turned to his girlfriend who sat on the bench next to Peach. She had been comforting her ever since they arrived. Peach appeared traumatized that the night had finally come. She was shaken up with fear, and her reddened eyes revealed her lack of sleep. Link felt sorry for her and all that she had been through. He understood her feelings for Roy, and knew she was the one with high hopes of succeeding.

Pit stood behind the bench watching Peach carefully while Marth paced himself on the phone with Samus. Link listened in on their conversation. Samus wanted to come to support them in the fight, but Marth protested claiming it was too dangerous for her to be out. Link could easily agree with the blue haired teen. He wished that Zelda wasn't in as much danger herself. He wanted to be able to protect her during the battle, but knows she has to fight on her own. If anything bad were to happen to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"It's almost nine o'clock." Zelda said looking at her watch.

Marth hung up his phone stopping in front of the bench. "Are they here yet?"

Pit shook his head. "Not yet. I don't sense them. You guys remember the plan, right?"

Link nodded watching the others agree in response. They had gone over the plan numerous times training on what they had to do. It was a simple yet complex task they had to follow. Each of them are split up and fight a Donavon on their own, with the exception of Peach who is told to stay by Pit to keep her energy up. Roy has to be weakened for Peach to be able to get close and kiss him. Of course Peach also has to be protected in the process as well.

"The two days of training weren't for nothing." Link spoke up.

"Exactly." Pit added. "We're all in this together. If you feel that you might give up, all you have to do is Peach muttered softly.

Pit nodded. "Unity." He repeated.

Link and Zelda both exchanged a loving smile. He thought about once the Elemental business is over they would be able to live normal lives again. Link would be able to be with Zelda without having to worry about the Donavons and her safety. It would be just old times when they were previously dating. It didn't mean that Link hated being an Elemental. He was grateful for the opportunity and was able to learn about his uncle and secret gift. It was also becoming an Elemental which resulting and him and Zelda getting back together.

"Okay!" Pit snapped causing everyone to get back into focus. "We need to split up. Remember the plan, do not give up!"

Peach and Zelda both jumped to their feet as Marth ran deeper into the park toward the fountain. Pit grabbed Peach's hand as they ran into the opposite direction. Link ran to Zelda and embraced her quickly within a hug as Zelda took a deep breath in his arms.

"Be careful." Link whispered.

Zelda pulled back and nodded. "I will. You take care of yourself."

Link leaned forward and gave Zelda a brief soft kiss before forcing himself to step away from her and leave. Zelda abruptly ran in the opposite in direction as they all stayed with the plan. It would be easier for them to battle away from each other. It would help them to not be distracted, and have their full attention on the Donavon they were facing.

Despite the fact that it was killing him inside, Link knew he had to battle away from Zelda. He had his own plan in mind. He was going to finish the Donavon off quickly, and find Zelda to help her. He hoped rushing his battle wasn't going to affect him, but knew other than getting Roy back, Zelda was his main focus.

Link found himself out in the open of the park. He was closer to the small playground set up for the younger kids near the end of the park. A side street was seen in the distance, along with the apartment complexes Roy and his aunt live at. Link found his pacing had stopped once his necklace lit up revealing the danger.

He took a deep breath, and squinted his eyes leaping into the air dodging the surprised attack thrown at him. Link landed back on the ground, and spun around facing the eighteen year old Mario standing a few feet behind him. The Elemental was actually astonished Devon didn't show. He had a strong feeling he would be facing his biggest threat.

"Where's Devon?" Link lifted his hands in the air.

Mario frowned. "He still wants to recover, and decided to sit this one out."

Link smirked. "That's fine. I'll have fun beating the shit out of you instead."

Mario laughed. "You're really lame, Link. I really wouldn't waste my time with you, but you were only one left."

Link made a fist with his hands as he stomped his foot onto the ground. A large chuck of earth filled with mixtures of rocks, dirt and grass lifted up in front of him. Link leaned back as he lifted his foot off the ground kicking the large boulder toward the short Donavon. Mario leapt forward and rolled under the attack dodging it with ease. Link ran forward as the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Fists and punches were thrown in all sorts of directions as a new burst of energy exploded inside Link.

He was confident. He felt that his skills were far beyond what Mario held. He was facing off against one of the weakest Donavon's in the group, and believed that this would be easy battle. Despite the confidence Link carried, Mario determined to prove that he was worthy of winning. Link noticed this. Perhaps it was going to be a longer battle than imagined.

Mario flipped back away from Link after receiving a painful blow in the face. Link took a moment to catch his breath as Mario began fighting using magical and mental attacks. Link smirked as he briefly caught a glimpse of the left black eye on Mario's face.

Link's necklace shined brightly as he used his Earth attacks to defend himself. He managed to block a few attacks, but was unfortunately hit a couple of times causing him to grunt from the brief pulsing pain. There was something about the Donavon's attacks that caused him to slow down every time he is hit. The pain appears the same every time, but always has the same impact upon him. A tingling sensation develops throughout his body closer to the point in which he was hit. Although the sensation feels like thousands of small needles making their way through him, stabbing and jabbing in everyway possible.

The battle between the two grew intense as neither showed any signs of slowing down. Link felt his mind drift off to the others wondering how they were holding up, but he forced himself to stay focused. He knew if even a little bit of his attention grew else where it could cost him deeply against Mario.

"Why don't you give up already?" Link jumped back as held his hand out in front of him. A green ball of energy hovered above his palm growing steadily with each passing moment.

"I will never give up!" Mario cried as he panted holding his bruised arm.

Link frowned. "Tell me something. Why did you join the Donavons?"

"I didn't join the Donavons. They wanted me, and I will prove to them that I am worthy." Mario corrected.

Mario leaned forward as he jumped into a sprint charging straight for Link. Link stepped back to the nearest tree behind him, and threw his hand forward firing the attack toward the Italian. Mario's eyes widened as the green beam collided into him effortlessly tossing him back to the playground. Link watched as Mario landed on his back groaning loudly to himself as he turned to his side and stopped.

"Not worthy enough."

Link waited for a moment letting his energy catch up. The Donavon continued to lay on the ground showing no signs of recovering any time soon. Link nodded to himself triumphantly as he turned, and ran back deeper in the park, following the sudden wind that would guided him toward Zelda.

---------------------

**Zelda Hyrule**

"Be careful." Link held her close whispering into her ear.

Zelda pulled back from her boyfriend, and nodded smiling. "I will. Take care of yourself."

Zelda watched as Link leaned forward kissing her briefly before forcing himself to leave. She abruptly followed his motives, and ran in the opposite direction feeling her heart drop at the same time. She was anxious about the battle ahead and knew she was going to be fighting alone. Zelda believed she was a strong fighter, but had somewhat wished she was near other Elementals.

The eighteen year old found herself walking after running briefly. She was out in the open following the sidewalk that traveled throughout the park. The fountain was seen in the distance behind her where she had spotted Marth walking around. Zelda turned back around and looked down at her feet. She had a pair of black and white sneakers. She wore pink sweats with two black lines on the side and a matching sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled up into messy bun and black dangly earrings hung from her ears.

She knew the battle was going to be tough. She prepared herself like Pit had explained with plenty of rest, nutritious food and wearing comfortable loose clothing to help her agility. There wasn't a moment throughout her day where the battle hasn't crossed her mind. She found herself thinking of the outcome, and everything that could happen in between.

Of course Devon and Amilyn found their way in.

"Look what we have here."

Zelda immediately stopped and lifted her head. Her necklace lit up as her eyes had fallen upon Amilyn in front of her. Zelda felt her eyebrows arch in fury. She had a feeling Amilyn was going to come out from hiding once more. She considered the Donavon her biggest threat within the war, along side Devon.

"I knew you were going to be here."

Amilyn smirked as her dark brown eyes continued to stare at the Elemental. "Where did you figured that out? Your connection with the wind?" Amilyn lifted her hands in the air imitating the wind mockingly.

Zelda glared at her. "Again, what do you have against me?"

"I can't believe that you haven't noticed." Amilyn stepped forward rolling her fingers into a fist.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't understand. You're not making sense."

"It doesn't matter." Amilyn explained. "This will be the final battle."

Zelda watched as Amilyn slammed her fists into the ground. Sparks suddenly shot through the cement flying toward the lone teenager. Zelda ran and jumped to the side dodging the new attack Amilyn had thrown at her. The Donavon lifted her hands into the air, and fired a dark energy ball causing Zelda to run once more.

She rolled to the side, and used the power of the wind to try and knock Amilyn off her feet. The seventeen year old Donavon had lost her balance, but was immediately back to her feet charging toward the Elemental.

Amilyn made the first move swinging her fist around, but Zelda had blocked it kneeing the Donavon in the stomach. The physical hand to hand combat continued as the two determined rivals battled for victory. Zelda was knocked back as Amilyn jumped forward swinging her body around. She lifted her foot into the air, and kicked Zelda in the side. The pain was intense, but momentarily as Zelda lost her balance falling to the ground. She held her side fighting the urge to keep the tears from falling. Amilyn was spotted in the corner of her eye running toward her. She wasn't going to be the one bringing the group down. Zelda was going to stand strong and prove that just because she was girl doesn't mean she couldn't fight.

"Concordia." She whispered.

It was time now. Zelda placed her hands on the ground and swung her feet around kicking Amilyn in the back of the legs. The Donavon paused as she fell to her knees giving Zelda enough time to jump back to her feet. She faced Amilyn and stepped back lifting her hands into the air. A purple beam fired toward the Donavon hitting her on impact. Zelda listened to Amilyn groan as she rolled over trying to escape the attack. Zelda took the time to catch her breath enjoying the advantage that she had. She failed to notice Amilyn pound the ground again causing the same sparks to soar toward her. Zelda's eyes widened as throbbing pain developed throughout her body developing her feet. She felt her body tightened as the pain increased causing her to lower her arms.

Amilyn took a deep breath, and was immediately back to her feet facing the Elemental. "You had everything." She muttered. She cleared her throat and glared. "Popularity, money, a boyfriend."

"Why do you care?" Zelda snapped.

Amilyn frowned. "I don't anymore. After the split I thought I had my chance…"

Zelda thought about what she had said. "The split…"

"He still wanted you!"

It had made sense to a point where Zelda felt stupid she didn't notice before. Devon! Amilyn was talking about Devon. Zelda shook her head. Perhaps Amilyn wanted revenge because Devon was still in love with her. Despite the fact she is dating Link, Devon was trying to get her back. Amilyn wasn't pleased by this.

"I see now." Zelda explained. "Devon…this is about Devon."

Amilyn didn't speak. She frowned, and stepped back charging up another attack. Zelda caught her breath. She lifted her hands about to defend, but felt everything slow down. She panicked as she felt herself being sucked into her mind causing everything around her to fade.

_Not now! _Zelda cried. _Not another vision. Not now! _

The area changed to a dark room. She saw herself bending down in front of Devon who was bruised on the face and arms, and appeared weak up against the wall. They continued to stare at each other as one was waiting for the other to speak.

"Devon…" She called. "Please…"

There was a pause as Devon sighed. Zelda watched as she saw herself lean forward and kiss him. After, the vision faded and was replaced by Amilyn standing in front of her just inches before firing her attack. Zelda didn't have enough time to react. Amilyn took the distraction to her advantage and fired her attack as a clear beam soared toward her.

Zelda winced. "No…"

"Zelda!"

Link suddenly jumped in front of Zelda, and held his hand out. Just as the clear beam collided into the two of them Zelda kept her eyes closed believing that pain was going to explode inside of her. Instead she felt the air around her tighten as Link grabbed her pulling her close.

Zelda opened her eyes and gasped. To her amazement, a large force field surrounded her trapping the two Elementals inside.

--------------------

**Marth Lowell **

Marth stood at the fountain with his hands in his pockets. He remained calm, and steady even though deep within his mind was screaming to leave. He couldn't believe that it was finally time to battle the Donavons once more. He was ready to stand victorious against them. The Donavons mostly likely had no clue they figured out how to get Roy back. They had to follow the plan and succeed without failing.

"_Who is going to battle Roy?" Zelda questioned. "Someone has to weaken him."_

"_I will." Marth called out._

_Pit didn't seem surprised. "So you will?"_

_Marth nodded. "I want to."_

He was either courageous or crazy for wanting to battle Roy. He figured if anyone had a chance he would be the one to do it. He wasn't going to let the fact that they are best friends prevent him from giving it all he got. He was going to fight Roy like he was a normal Donavon. His enemy. Marth was determined to weaken him, and doing so is the only way to get him back.

His necklace lit up in warning. A blue light shined brightly into his face reflecting off the water in the fountain. Marth remained still listening to footsteps approach him from behind. He closed his eyes briefly knowing that whoever it was would wait for him to face them. With a deep breath, Marth steadily turned only to face his target.

"Rowan…" Marth muttered with a glare. He hated the fact that he had to call his best friend by a fake name, but knew it would be the only way for him to properly concentrate without throwing a tantrum.

Roy smirked devilishly in response crossing his arms. Marth looked at his best friend seeing the change that developed within him. He stared at his dilated eyes before lowering his head to his clear necklace.

"This will be a Donavon victory." Roy muttered.

Marth shook his head. "No. You don't understand. You're not one of them!"

"I am who I am."

"And that's Roy." Marth shouted. "You are a pure Elemental. That is your destiny, not some Elemental of Darkness. You're good Roy."

Roy frowned. "This will end now."

Marth's eyes widened as Roy performed the same attack as he done during the last battle. Tiny dark crystals shot out in front of him soaring toward the Elemental. Marth immediately couched down, and back flipped onto the edge of the fountain behind him. He lifted his hands into the air using his power to create a wall in front of him with the water. Within seconds the water turned to ice. Upon impact the ice shattered along with the tiny crystals. Marth jumped off the fountain, and ran around as Roy fired the attack once more.

Marth was able to dodge the attacks, and use his power to fire ice blocks toward the lone teen. As before an invisible force field protected Roy. Marth's attack had vanished inches before hitting him. He wouldn't be able to weaken Roy as long as the force field surrounded him. Marth had to think of a plan.

"Just give up." Roy explained. He lifted his hand into the air creating a long dark spear. He lowered his hand as the spear was fired heading in Marth's direction.

Marth caught his breath jumping to the side as the spear collided into a tree. He landed on the ground and abruptly looked over his shoulder watching as the tree was shrouded in darkness.

"I will not give up." Marth whispered. He stood back to his feet. "I know you are there inside somewhere, Roy. I'm determined to release you from the darkness Ganondorf cast."

"Pssh." Roy laughed. "You're pathetic."

Marth felt his eyes wander around the park. He had just realized Roy had showed up alone with no Ganondorf controlling him. It was strange the Dark Lord wasn't present at the park, but that didn't stop Marth from believing he was hiding watching safely within the shadows.

_Use your strongest attack. Now is the time to put it to the test._

Marth felt a smile creep within his lips. Lyanna was right. If Marth used his strongest attack against Roy, then it might be powerful enough to destroy the barrier surrounding him. It was worth the try, but Marth needed to concentrate.

"I will show you what I am capable of." Marth explained.

Roy frowned raising an eyebrow. He stepped back, and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He lifted his hands into the air. His entire body was engulfed in a blue light as he began to concentrate. He thought about the two days of training and how he was finally able to focus his attention on building up strength. He thought about what would help him staying focused. He thought about succeeding and how getting Roy back could change this entire war. It wasn't just about wanting to get ahead in the game. It was about being a team, and having his best friend back. It's about the promise he made to Roy when they were growing up. They were best friends no matter what and they would help each other when the other needed help. _Concordia_. They were all in this together.

The Elemental listened to Roy fire two more tiny crystals. He felt them draw closer causing Marth to want to run, but he stayed still. He needed to finish building up his attack, and knew if he bailed now he might not get another chance. His heartbeat pounded fiercely against his head as sweat dripped from his forehead. Finally, Marth opened his eyes only to see the crystals vaporize in front of him.

What clearly happened remained a mysterious to him. He didn't understand what caused Roy's attack to end, but used this to his advantage. He swung his hands down as a large ball of water emerged from underneath Roy trapping him inside. Marth smirked as Roy began spinning inside holding his breath. Marth stepped back and hurled ice blocks toward the teenager. Roy face scrunched in agony as each hit successfully nailed him, before the water suddenly exploded dropping him to the ground.

Marth spun around, and glanced into the distance behind a few trees. He spotted a tall dark figure watching them closely. Ganondorf had destroyed his attack. Marth gulped and turned back to Roy who was recovering from the fall. He caught his breath and shook the wet red hair out of his face.

"I will not fail!" Roy shouted as he ran toward Marth.

Marth ducked as Roy swung his fist around. Roy lifted his foot and kicked Marth in the chest causing the teen to fall to the ground. The Elemental abruptly recovered as he blocked the attacks Roy had thrown. He was able to attack with some of his own, successfully hitting Roy a few times.

Knowing that the battle might not just be about fighting, Marth decided to try talking to Roy to bring his true self out. He hoped that in a way it would help distract Roy to a point where Marth could weaken him easily.

"Come on Roy!" Marth pleaded as he leaned to the side dodging Roy's swing. "I know you are in there…" He was able to grab Roy's arm and knee him in the chest. "Somewhere."

Roy grunted, and bent down swinging his foot knocking Marth to the ground. "Give up, Marth." Roy explained. "You're wasting your time."

Marth jumped back and lifted his hands into the air slowing Roy down with a few water attacks. Roy easily fought through them, but Marth could tell Roy was getting weaker. They both were.

"Where is the cheerful funny Roy we all know?" Marth questioned. "Where is the Roy who told me he would always be there?" Roy continued to charge at him. "Where is the Roy that was determined to stop the Donavons to avenge his father?"

"That Roy is long gone." Roy replied sternly making a fist with his hands. He stopped as Marth stepped back away from him catching his breath.

Marth shook his head. "No he is not. I know that Roy is somewhere inside trapped within the darkness."

"Just give it up!" Roy snapped.

"No!" Marth argued. He felt his anger and sadness build into a powerful rage. He shook his head once more and stomped his foot forward. "I will not lose my best friend!" He held his hands out in front of him as his necklace shined brighter. "We will bring Roy Pyro back!"

A large blue beam suddenly soared out of Marth's hands. Roy's eyes widened unprepared for the attack. He screamed as the beam collided into him sending him flying backwards to the grass and dirt below. He landed hard on his back, and remained still for a moment. Marth sighed deeply as he held his head from the tremendous power that escaped him. His azure eyes turned to Roy who steadily recovered.

"Help…" Roy murmured.

Marth's eyes widened. He did he hear him correctly? Roy, the powerful Donavon, was calling out for help. Marth didn't believe it as he ran toward Roy rolling on the ground. "What?"

"Marth…help me…" Roy whispered. "Please…"

"Roy!" Marth called. He bent down next to Roy and grabbed his arm. Roy kept his eyes closed as his face scrunched in pain. His necklace lit off a faint red glow, but abruptly died moments later returning to its clear orb. "Roy! It's me, Marth."

"M-Marth…" Roy stuttered. "No…leave…now!"

Marth frowned in response unable to move quickly. Roy's dilated eyes shot open as he immediately sat up and grabbed Marth's neck. Marth gagged as his eyes fell back to Roy seeing the same hatred and darkness consume him once more.

"Like I said…" Roy muttered. "Pathetic."

Roy's grip on his neck tightened as they both stood to their feet. Marth felt as his body weaken as a jolt of pain erupted inside of him. A faint scream escaped his mouth as Roy tossed him back. He felt his body fly into the air before landing hard on the ground below.

A few moments later…darkness overtook him.

------------------------

**Pit Icarus **

"Pit…" Pit listened to Peach as she softly called his name.

He failed to reply to her immediately as he began to guide her away from their previous position as they stick to the plan. He didn't lead Peach far as they both stopped near a pavilion. They were able to see Zelda pacing alone and Marth standing by the fountain, but Link wasn't visible. Pit knew though, the Elemental would be alright. He figured Link wasn't far from Zelda's location.

Pit turned, and faced Peach. She stood close by switching glances between Marth and Zelda. She was anxious about the battle. Pit could feel her emotions bottling up inside. He couldn't quite understand what she was going through at the moment, but knew it caused her to act the way she was.

"What is it?"

Peach spun back to Pit as her long ponytail swung behind her. "I'm terrified. What if I mess up?"

"Mess up how?" Pit waited for her to respond. Peach shrugged. "Peach, all you have to do is keep your energy high and kiss Roy."

Peach grew embarrassed once more by the last thing Pit had said. Her face blushed as she looked out into the distance almost staring at the partly cloudy sky above. "Will he remember me kissing him?"

Pit shook his head. "Most likely not."

The young Elemental frowned in response. Pit hated to see her distraught. He clearly noticed the love Peach held for Roy, and understand the pressure that she was placed on. Though she had to remember that the plan involved everyone. They were going to work together, and successful find the lost light located within their friend.

It will be unity that brings them all together again. _Concordia. _

"So Pit." A mysterious familiar voice appeared in the air. Pit and Peach both turned in the direction of the noise as a figure stepped out from within the shadowy pavilion. "We meet again."

Peach's necklace lit up causing her to stay behind her mentor. Pit frowned and turned fully facing the Donavon in front of him. "Montell Wilson."

"Don't call me by that! I abandoned that name a long time ago." Mr. Game and Watch scolded.

"Why are you going to let something like this affect us?" Pit questioned.

Mr. Game and Watch frowned. "Because it is your fault."

"I met with my destiny. I couldn't change it."

"And I have found mine."

Pit disagreed. "No, Montell. I always thought you were better than this."

"We will see who is better." The Donavon replied.

Pit lifted his arms keeping his focus on his target. "Peach…" He called softly. "Stay back."

Peach obeyed his commands and stepped back as Mr. Game and Watch lunged forward. Pit clapped his hands together creating a large gust of wind knocking the Donavon to his back. He jumped forward, and fired two fire balls hitting him directly. Mr. Game and Watch rolled back to his feet, and fired a string of darkness that followed Pit. Pit ran toward the pavilion and turned snapping his fingers creating a flash of bright light. The Donavon's attack disintegrated.

Mr. Game and Watch lunged at Pit once more engaging in physical combat. Pit easily dodged and countered the attacks knocking the Donavon back to his feet. He was able to discover early on that he overpowered Mr. Game and Watch, even though he wasn't as strong as the Elementals. He hated fighting off an old friend which caused him to briefly turn his attention to Marth by the fountain.

"Peach…" Pit called. Peach abruptly looked at Pit. "Protect Marth."

Peach nodded and ran toward a tree closer to the fountain. Pit watched as Peach held her hand out concentrating carefully on Marth in the distance. As Mr. Game and Watch recovered back to his feet, Pit noticed that the crystals Roy had fired vaporized before hitting Marth.

"You guys will not win." Mr. Game and Watch muttered catching his breath.

"You know as well as I do the outcome…" Pit replied calmly. He lowered his head. "Montell, I don't want to fight you."

"You have no choice!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

He swung his hand out to the side aiming at the unexpected Peach. He fired a large energy ball toward the Elemental causing Pit's eyes to widened. Pit called Peach's name and reacted fast running toward her. Peach spun around and saw the attack heading in her direction. She gasped and swiftly ducked causing the ball to collide into the tree behind her. She jumped away from the tree as it had fallen over from the darkness killing it.

Pit stopped and turned back to Mr. Game and Watch. He sensed the other Elementals in danger, especially Marth. He felt Marth's energy depleting quickly which meant they were running out of time. Pit needed to finish the Donavon off quickly, and suddenly thought of a plan.

He fired another fire ball at the Donavon anticipating his moves. As Mr. Game and Watch jumped to the right dodging the attack Pit had abruptly boosted his power and fired a white beam toward his ex-friend. Mr. Game and Watch screamed as the beam collided into him sending him back to the ground.

Peach turned back to the fountain where the battle between Marth and Roy occurred. She gasped loudly on the brink of tears causing Pit to turn. He watched in fear as his nephew was thrown a couple of feet back landing hard on the ground below. He laid motionless as Roy stood watching him catching his breath.

"What are we going to do Pit?" Peach questioned.

"Roy is weakened." Pit replied.

Peach grew fearful. "What?"

"Marth has completed his task." He turned to the Elemental next to him and smiled. "Now it is time to complete yours."

"You mean…?"

Pit nodded. "It is time."

----------------------------------

Dun. Dun. Dun. I had to end right there, especially due to the length. Now there is a reason Peach didn't have her own part in this chapter. That's because the final chapter is her. Yes. I started this story with a Peach chapter and now I'm ending it.

I actually enjoyed writing this but there are some parts that I didn't like. I don't feel like going back and changing them around because obviously I won't finish this story since it took me longer to write this one out. I broke up each section into parts and wrote one part each night. Link's ended up being the longest because this was originally going to be his chapter until I decided to add the little twist to it.

Also if you didn't catch on. Concordia is similar to unity in Latin. There's another twist for you.

I will get the final chapter up real soon. I'm planning on writing it before the weekend is over.

Until Next Time


	26. The Ultimate Gift: Peach

Yes, I wrote it all on Saturday night so I made sure that I had it finished before I officially got into the swing of college life again.

Thanks for the reviews!!

Enjoy the final chapter of this sequel!

------------------------------

**P.O.E: Rowan's Return**

Chapter 26: The Ultimate Gift (Peach)

----------------------------

Peach felt her heart drop. Never in her life has she ever been more terrified. Everyone was counting on her to succeed. She had stood on the sidelines, and watched her close friends battle to the near death. Marth laid unconscious and Link and Zelda both teamed up against Amilyn, despite the weakness in them. Peach was the last Elemental to play her part. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

The brown haired mentor paced himself toward Roy. The Donavon finally spotted them near the pavilion with an accomplished grin across his face. He waited for them. Peach's eyes widened as she reached her hand out following Pit. What was his plans now? Peach frowned. Was he going to battle again?

"Pit." Peach called.

Pit spun and held his hand out stopping her in her tracks. She studied his expression seeing the solemn frown across his face. Determination sparked in his eyes as he lowered his arm looking down at her. "You will know when it is time."

"What?" She whispered. "Are you going to…"

Pit nodded cutting her off. "Remember. It all rests in your hands."

Without another word he turned and ran. He left Peach staggered as he immediately jumped into combat against Roy. Peach lowered to her knees, and took a deep breath concentrating. She was ready to play her part. She was ready to make a stand, but found herself not being able to truly believe. Everyone was making sacrifices, and she would sacrifice it all to get Roy back.

_Use that love to get him back._

Rachael's words arose in her mind. She understood clearly. It was love that drove Peach this far in the war. It was the love that caused her to be strong and fight to get Roy back. She became courageous and strong because of it, and in her mind she it was true. Love was a powerful thing.

Peach opened her eyes and lifted her head to the intense battle. She wasn't able to tell who had the lead, but saw a decrease in strength in both of them. Peach watched Pit carefully. She saw the effort and determination he had put into the battle. He was their mentor. Even though he was able to use each of the Elements was considerably weak against Roy.

They had lost Pit once and Peach didn't want to lose him again. She couldn't sit back and wait for the right moment to come. She knew she needed to act fast. It was by her own free will. It was her choice to make a stand and fight. She was just as strong as the other Elementals, and wanted to show her strength in front of everyone.

Peach stood to her feet and headed over toward Roy and Pit battling. She didn't get far as she suddenly stopped watching what was going to occur next. Roy grabbed the wounded Pit by the shirt and held his hand up in front of him. Peach's eyes widened as Roy exchanged words with Pit before devilishly grinning, and firing three tiny crystals at the helpless teenager.

The young Elemental shrieked astonished by her own actions watching as Pit fell back to the ground. Time seemed have stopped as Peach watched Pit turn his head. He looked at her with his weak eyes and smiled.

_Peach…now is the time. You will do great. _Pit's words echoed through her ears.

A tear was seen rolling down Pit's cheek as Peach frowned shaking her head. "No…." She whispered.

Her feet suddenly moved running across the park toward Roy. She held her hand out activating her necklace as it began to glow. She let the tears roll down her cheeks finding no use to hold them back. She let all of her emotions pour out of her as she screamed.

The surrounding area was engulfed in a bright light causing Peach to fall to the ground. She opened her eyes as the light diminished revealing the damage she has done. Her eyes fell upon Roy who laid on the ground motionless a few feet from both Marth and Pit. Peach immediately stood. It was time.

She never knew she could have ran as fast as she did that moment. The wind greeted her face as a new form of energy filled her with determination and belief that this was it. No one could stop her. No one could prevent her from doing what she was here to do.

It was what she believed, but sometimes it never turns out the way she hoped.

"I will not fail!" Ganondorf's voice boomed into the midnight sky.

Peach felt her heart pound against her chest as she continued to run. She was just a few feet in front of Roy before she felt her life flash in front of her eyes. Immense pain exploded inside of her from her back as she immediately fell to the ground below. Her face greeted the hard grass as she remained on the ground sobbing from the attack that put in her terrible agony.

She glanced at her hand resting in front of her face, watching as her fingers trembled. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the white glow from her necklace shined in front of her. Her body felt weak and her legs couldn't move. The pain was unbearable. Her entire body throbbed as if something gripped her tightly never wanting to let go.

Her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

_This is one thing you should never forget…_

Peach opened her eyes as pain failed to cease. That voice…

_I never changed. _

"Roy…" His name escaped her lips.

_I am always with you. _

Peach used the rest of the strength in her body to lift her head. She looked in front of her seeing Roy's unconscious body lying above her. She reached her hand out and grabbed the bottom of his pants fighting the pain. She closed her eyes tightly as she crawled up to him finally able to get to her knees. She took a deep breath and sat next to him looking down at his peaceful slightly bruised face. She brushed her hand across his cheek watching as her tears continued to fall.

"NO!" Ganondorf cried. Peach shot her head in the direction the noise. Ganondorf was seen heading toward her causing her to panic. "You will be mine!"

"Leave her alone!" Link was heard shouting.

Ganondorf suddenly stopped as Zelda and Link both appeared attacking Ganondorf using the rest of their strength. Peach felt herself trying to smile as the evil lord was now distracted with the two Elementals.

_Peach! _Paul shouted.

Peach lowered her head back to Roy as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. It was finally the moment of truth, and Peach prayed that it would work. She felt her heart pound against her once her lips had met with his causing his necklace to finally light up. She felt her energy flowing into his mixing with the darkness surrounding him. She felt herself getting weaker as the pain continued to grow.

Ganondorf's scream was heard in the distance as Peach pulled back. Before she was able to understand what was happening around her, she collapsed on top of Roy finally letting her body rest.

--------------------------------------

_There's always a brighter side to everything…_

Peach felt her body slightly jump as she opened her heavy eyes. She felt the warmth from the sun shining down on her face. Her head slightly throbbed as she sat up from the couch she was lying on. She placed her hand on her head waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Once she was able to comprehend what was occurring, she found her location back at the hideout.

On the couch across from her Peach saw Marth sitting up sleeping. He sat with his elbow on the arm of the couch supporting his head as it rested within his hand. Peach swung her feet around, and looking around the room. Zelda and Link were both sitting at the table cuddling with each other as they talked softly. Pit was nowhere to be found.

She moaned softly to herself as she stretched her arms in the air. Her movements had startled Zelda who immediately looked from the sudden sound. She smiled standing to her feet as her and Link both went to greet her.

"Good afternoon, Peach." Zelda smiled.

Peach frowned. "Good afternoon?"

Link stood next to Zelda putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's one o'clock."

Peach looked out the window seeing the clear blue sky and sun shining brightly. The wind was faintly heard blowing against the house. One o'clock? Peach couldn't believe it. How long had she been out? Then it caused to her remember…the battle…the plan. What had happened?

"What happened?" Peach questioned abruptly.

She caused Marth to jump startled by her sudden cry waking up the Elemental. Marth rubbed his eyes before noticing Peach had awaken. He stood to his feet looking down at the young perplexed teen.

"Peach."

"Are you okay?" Peach questioned Marth.

Marth nodded in response, but his expression proved otherwise. "A little. I'm going to manage." He held his arm from the slight pain that developed.

Peach stood and turned back to Zelda. "Now what happened? Where's Pit? What happened to Roy?"

Zelda grinned looking up at Link. He returned the gaze and nodded as Zelda's bright eyes turned back to the teen. "Peach you know it's Christmas Eve right?"

Peach raised an eyebrow. She exchanged glances with everyone in the room wondering why the day was brought it up. She shrugged. "Yes. I guess it is."

"Well we have a gift for you." Link finished.

Marth stepped to the side as the front door slowly opened. Peach turned her attention to the noise as someone stepped into the room. She felt her heart stop as her eyes had fallen upon Roy. He wore the same outfit from the night before, but had cleaned up from the battle. She felt herself gasp as a smile formed across her face. Roy sheepishly chuckled and returned the smile. She tried hard to keep her composure. It was him. She saw it within him. No hatred and no darkness consumed. He was back as an Elemental.

"Roy…" She whispered.

Roy nodded. "Yeah?"

Without hesitation she ran around the couch and immediately embraced him in a hug catching him off guard. Roy caught himself before tumbling over, and returned the embrace hugging her tightly in return.

"I never knew I would be missed this much." He spoke softly mainly to her.

She grinned. "You have no idea."

Roy pulled back from the embrace keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "Wow. You have surely gotten stronger from the last time I saw you."

Peach bit her lip anxiously. "Well, you've missed a lot."

Roy agreed. "True that." His eyes lifted to Zelda. "Zelda informed me of everything that happened when I was…away."

Peach seemed staggered. Her eyes widened as she turned her head back to the Elemental of Wind. Zelda smiled proudly as she leaned against Link. Peach smiled and chuckled turning back to Roy who was now focused on her. Already things were looking up. They had succeeded in getting Roy back and in a sense had one that battle. Everything that happened that night completely left her mind as she set her herself to the future. They were a group again. They were team once more, and Peach was determined to keep it that way.

"You know…" Roy lowered one of his arms while the other pulled her closer to him. "It's a shame I didn't remember the kiss…" Peach nearly choked as her face reddened. She bit her lip and trying hard not to smile. Roy laughed softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peach whispered.

Roy smiled as he steadily lowered his head towards her. Peach's heart pounded as she closed her eyes feeling his lips brush against hers once more. Their necklaces lit up in union as Peach wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was the moment she waited for since the day they first met. They were finally together after everything that occurred in the past. It was her lovely happily ever after even though it wasn't the end. The best part about it Roy was conscious; they both were well aware of the moment.

It was the ultimate gift.

Peach was the first to pull back as she grinned brightly resting her head on his chest. Roy kept his arms around her as he rested his cheek in her soft blonde hair. Zelda and Link both smiled as Marth crossed his arms laughing.

Peach turned back to the others as Roy waved them off. "Who told you guys to watch?"

Marth shook his head. "All I can say…it's about time."

The front door opened as Pit walked into the room. Peach smiled as he returned the friendly gesture with an approving nod. He appeared perfectly fine as if he never went through the battle last night. He stepped deeper into the room looking at everyone recovering well.

"I'm glad to see everything turned out all right." He looked at Roy. "It's good to have you back."

Roy lifted his arms into the air stretching as Peach remained embracing him. "It's really good to be back. I knew you guys had it in you."

"We went through a lot for you." Zelda placed her hands on hips.

Link agreed. "You owe us." He added.

Roy shrugged in defeat. "What do you guys want from me?"

"To not leave again." Marth answered.

Roy laughed and placed his arm around Peach smiling. "Trust me." He looked down at her as she smiled in response. "I won't."

Pit crossed his arms. "With Roy on our side we can finally get back to business. It is time for the Donavons to fall. We are strong enough to end this war." Pit stopped, and watched as everyone nodded agreeing.

"It's time for us to end this." Peach called out.

Pit agreed. "It's time to make the final stand."

------------------------------

**The End.**

Wow. I was actually excited to write this chapter because our lovely Roy returns! I'm really sad that another story is finished and even though I am back in school I'm glad I had gotten it done.

I want to take the time to thank my faithful reviewers especially those who stuck by me till the end. I'm excited about the next and final story in the Element trilogy because so much more will occur. I'm hoping to start it sometime when I get out of school in May…hopefully people are still with me then. Everything will finally come together along with a few questions left hanging.

The final story is called Power of the Elements III: Final Stand.

Thank you all once again!!

Also a quick note with the cameos. All of the cameos will return in the next story, but like I said before only under certain circumstances that I mentioned in Chapter 22.

Until Next Time!!


End file.
